Somnífero De Amor
by Yurika Cullen
Summary: Después de años de entrenamiento Videl logra entrar al planeta Saiyajin un torneo se realizara para demostrar quienes pueden ingresar a las elites, ella desea demostrar que aunque es humana puede ser una de las mejores guerreras, pero el destino y un somnífero le pondrán pruebas que nada tienen que ver con las técnicas pero si mucho con el corazón, ella tendrá que aceptarlas todas
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **__Después de años de entrenamiento Videl logra entrar al planeta Saiyajin, un torneo se realizara para demostrar quienes pueden ingresar a las elites del Rey, ella desea demostrar que aunque es humana puede ser una de las mejores guerreras del planeta, pero el destino y un somnífero le pondrán pruebas que nada tienen que ver con las técnicas, ni con la fuerza pero si mucho con el corazón, ella tendrá que aceptarlas todas. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

_**Nota: **__¡Hola de nuevo a todas! Por fin hago una historia sobre esta pareja que tanto me encanta, mi segunda pareja favorita de toda la serie, uno de mis personajes preferidos siempre ha sido Gohan, tan inocente y tan encantador es realmente adorable. Después de mucho tiempo ya era hora de que escribiera algo sobre ellos, especialmente porque Gohan a diferencia de Vegeta o Goku es de los pocos personajes de la serie al que puedes imaginar siendo cariñoso y enamorado._

_Aunque es un poco increíble que a pesar de ser de los más expresivos me haya costado tanto hacer una historia con él, pero es que es tan inocente la forma en que se dio su relación con Videl que es difícil para mí imaginar que haya sucedido de manera diferente. Aun así me anime a crear esto que les traigo. _

_Pasando a lo importante, como siempre la __**historia esta subida completa, **__para las que no me conozcan siempre subo las historias terminadas porque odio leerlas inconclusas, así que trato de dar como escritora lo que desearía que me dieran a mí como lectora. Por eso espero que le den una oportunidad y que les guste._

_Es posible que la historia parezca una secuela de mi anterior fanfic __**La Reina De Los Saiyajin,**__ pero no lo es, aunque toma en base algunas cosas de esa historia, los tiempos y edades del nacimiento de Gohan son iguales a la serie, aun así puede leerse como una especie de continuación para la que lo prefiera, pero la realidad es que son dos historias distintas. _

_Sin alargarlo más las dejo con la historia, espero que la lean hasta el final y que les guste lo que he hecho, también espero sus mensajes que como siempre son lo que me animan a escribir y lo que me ayudan a mejorar. Toda crítica siempre es bien recibida, nos leemos al final. _

**SOMNIFERO DE AMOR**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Uno**

-.-

Hoy después de un largo viaje que duro varios días y de esperar por muchos meses, por fin el momento había llegado, hoy por fin empezaría uno de los más duros entrenamientos del universo, algo para lo que llevaba preparándome casi toda mi vida, y que después de tanto anhelarlo se me había hecho realidad. Había avanzado un paso más a mi propia meta.

Desde que tenía uso de razón había visto a mi padre luchando y entrenando hasta el cansancio, por mucho tiempo lo considere el hombre más fuerte del mundo, pero a medida que crecía me empecé a dar cuenta de que habían personas en el universo que lo superaban enormemente y que aunque él entrenaba duro todos los días, sus poderes eran realmente inútiles comparado con los demás.

Por eso desde niña había soñado con viajar y entrenar para ser fuerte, tenía el deseo de superar a mi padre e igualar a esas personas tan fuertes que rondaban el universo, quería convertirme en una gran guerrera. Y me dedique a ello la mayor parte de mi tiempo, aunque era una chica estudiosa y responsable la gran parte de mi tiempo libre la dedicaba a entrenar, y con el pasar de los años logre superar a mi padre, podía vencerlo con facilidad pero no había podido avanzar más allá de lo que quería, me había estancado en ese punto y yo necesitaba mejorar. Por ese motivo no había dudado en tomar una de las decisiones más importantes de mi vida, _viajar al planeta Saiyajin. _

Desde hacía muchos años los Saiyajin habían formado una alianza con la Tierra y el resto de planetas de la galaxia norte, habían formado un gran imperio, habían puesto en orden la _Organización interplanetaria de Comercio_ y aunque al comienzo el primer rey había cometido infinidades de genocidios para adueñarse de los planetas, su hijo y actual rey tras la muerte de su padre había cambiado drásticamente el modo de actuar de los Saiyajin.

Vegeta había optado por negociar con cada planeta y aunque siempre estaba el toque de intimidación en sus palabras, lo que ofrecía era tan conveniente para todos que nadie dudaba en aceptar, especialmente después de que derrotara a Freezer, quien había aterrorizado a la galaxia entera por décadas, destruyendo planetas y razas sin piedad, con su muerte Vegeta había aprovechado y se había adueñado de la galaxia por completo, pero al haberlo hecho de manera pacífica y haber realizado negociaciones tan convenientes para todos, nadie se quejaba en absoluto, además había cambiado radicalmente la forma de actuar de los Saiyajin, habían pasado de ser la raza más sanguinaria y peligrosa del universo, a la más fuerte, leal y guerrera.

Con la finalidad de proteger a cada planeta y a la galaxia en sí, Vegeta todos los años ordenaba que se realizaran torneos para que participaran los que quisieran aspirar a ser sus soldados, de cada planeta se llevaban a los más fuertes hasta el planeta Saiyajin y ahí después de un duro entrenamiento y de muchas pruebas se designaba que soldados se quedarían a formar las _Elites_ del rey, y quienes volvían a su planeta natal a servirle desde ahí. Los Saiyajin tenían su torneo aparte, pues ya que eran una raza tan fuerte los demás estaríamos en desventaja contra ellos, así que antes de nuestra llegada al planeta él ya había escogido que Saiyajin formarían parte de sus tropas.

Desde luego mi sueño era formar parte de las elites, quería demostrar que aunque era lógico que jamás superara en poder a un Saiyajin, podía pelear hombro con hombro con ellos sin provocar ninguna lastima ni deshonra y que por el contrario les podría ser de mucha ayuda. Así que cuando había tenido la edad suficiente me había enlistado y había participado en uno de los varios torneos que se realizaron en la Tierra, derrotando a mi propio padre y logrando quedar en uno de los primeros lugares. Llena de felicidad había embarcado la nave espacial que me llevaría un paso más adelante con mi sueño, por fin conocería el planeta _Vegeta._

Cuando bajamos de la nave nos llevaron a un gran salón y nos hicieron formar en filas, no éramos muchos ya que pocos lograban pasar las pruebas para entrar al planeta y formar parte del grupo de entrenamiento. En frente de nosotros habían dos tronos, que pronto fueron ocupados por el rey y la reina del planeta, Vegeta y Bulma, aunque no conocía a la reina en persona había escuchado hablar mucho de ella, una terrícola que de algún modo increíble había logrado conquistar el corazón de uno de los Saiyajin más fuertes del universo y el rey de una de las razas más temidas de todas. Aunque el rey no lo demostrara todos sabían lo que sentía por la reina, sin importarle la opinión de nadie, ni los prejuicios de su raza, había coronado a Bulma y la había hecho la soberana, a pesar de que al comienzo todos estaban en contra de su decisión, a Vegeta le había importado una mierda lo que pensaran y los había amenazado con eliminarlos si se oponían o se atrevían si quiera a hacer algún comentario contra ella. Con el tiempo Bulma había hecho tan bien su papel de reina y había aportado tantas cosas al planeta que ningún guerrero volvió a decir ni una sola palabra sobre el tema, todos la consideraban tan Saiyajin como ellos mismos.

Después del rey muchos habían seguido su ejemplo y al comprobarse lo compatibles que eran nuestras razas los Saiyajin no habían dudado en buscar a las terrícolas para continuar la raza que en algún momento había estado en extinción, aunque siempre siendo controlados y moderados, pues el rey temía que aun conservaran ese instinto primitivo que los llevara a hacer algún desastre en la Tierra, además de que no quería que obligaran a nadie, la mujer que deseara viajar al planeta Vegeta lo haría por decisión propia, ninguna bajo amenaza.

Muchos años pasaron desde que se demostrara que los Terrícolas y los Saiyajin eran tan compatibles y que de la unión de ambas razas podían nacer guerreros incluso más poderosos que los Saiyajin de sangre pura, y aunque de manera controlada, ahora era muy común y normal ver humanas conviviendo sin problemas en el planeta Vegeta, que ahora estaba lleno de Semi-Saiyajin realmente poderosos.

El discurso del rey fue corto, después de explicar las reglas más importantes y de aclarar algunos puntos sobre los entrenamientos, él personalmente comenzó a leer los equipos de entrenamiento que se formarían, éramos unos treinta soldados, quizá un poco más, así que cada elite aceptaría a un grupo de aspirantes para entrenarlos, después de ese entrenamiento se haría un torneo entre los aspirantes a elite y así nos evaluarían para ver quiénes serían los candidatos más sobresalientes y quienes serían los que definitivamente volverían a sus planetas, antes de obtener el puesto todos tendríamos que hacer una misión al espacio y dependiendo de los resultados en los combates y el rendimiento en las misiones, la conclusión de esas evaluaciones darían a los que formarían oficialmente las elites.

Cuando mencionaron mi nombre no podía creer la suerte que había tenido, estaba en el equipo de elite más fuerte del planeta y en donde su capitán era uno de los hombres más fuertes del universo, quien había participado personalmente en la batalla contra Freezer y quien era el amigo personal de rey, estaría bajo el mando del mismísimo _Kakaroto. _Tuve que contenerme para no saltar de alegría en ese mismo instante. Había tenido una inmensa suerte.

Cuando terminaron de armar los equipos cada capitán se acercó a sus nuevos integrantes de grupo, mis manos temblaban de emoción, pero intente disimular un poco ante todos. En cuanto Kakaroto estuvo a nuestro lado hicimos el saludo Saiyajin correspondiente.

—Shapner, Erasa, Videl, como ya escucharon durante los próximos días estarán bajo mi mando y seré yo quien se encargue de su entrenamiento, les advierto que será realmente duro y no seré piadoso con nadie, ya que fui yo quien especialmente escogió a este equipo, se por su historial que son excelentes guerreros y tengo plena confianza en que darán muy buenos resultados, pero así mismo les exigiré el máximo de su esfuerzo y espero excelentes rendimientos —todos asentimos —ya que los entrenamientos comienzan mañana, el día de hoy pueden retirarse a sus nuevas habitaciones y descansar todo lo que les sea posible, empezaremos mañana a primera hora, yo los escoltare personalmente hasta el ala de dormitorios correspondiente y de camino les daré un par de indicaciones sobre los horarios de entrenamiento, mañana alguien los buscara y los llevara al comedor para el desayuno

De nuevo los tres asentimos y lo seguimos por los pasillos. Estaba algo feliz por quienes eran mis nuevos compañeros, tanto a Shapner como a Erasa los había conocido en los torneos de la Tierra y todos habíamos congeniado bastante bien, era realmente agradable saber que estaríamos los tres en el mismo equipo de entrenamiento, pues en los últimos meses habíamos formado una especie de amistad bastante agradable. Después de unas indicaciones más Kakaroto nos guio primero a Erasa y a mí al ala de dormitorios de mujeres, nos mostró nuestras habitaciones, nos dio una rápida descripción del lugar y después guio a Shapner a su ala correspondiente.

—¡No puedo creer la suerte que tuvimos Videl! —Exclamo Erasa entrando conmigo a mi habitación —aparte de que estamos con el mejor grupo de elite estamos juntas otra vez, realmente es un alivio saber que no tendré que enfrentarme a ti desde el comienzo —yo sonreí

—¿Acaso me tienes miedo Erasa? —pregunte divertida

—Completamente —dijo sin dudar —eres la que más posibilidades tiene de quedar entre los primeros y la verdad es que tuve suerte en la tierra de no haberme tenido que enfrentar contigo, al haberse realizado tantos combates los que fuimos seleccionados nunca hemos competido entre nosotros mismos, por eso he sido afortunada

—Aun así las cosas son diferentes ahora, antes solo competimos entre humanos, ahora hay participantes de otros planetas, razas mucho más fuertes que la humana, con más habilidades, incluso algunos puede utilizar la magia

—Aunque digas eso, al final no solo se tiene en cuenta la fuerza, para formar parte oficialmente de las elites no solo hay que saber pelear y defenderse, también hay que poder planear estrategias, te puede servir ser inteligente o contar con alguna habilidad que sea de ayuda para el grupo, en las misiones es en donde más nos van a evaluar y lo que más contara para designarnos a las elites

—Lo más importante al principio es ganar las primeras dos rondas en los combates, si perdemos la primera y segunda pelea directamente nos enviaran de regreso a la Tierra, hay que entrenar mucho y tener cuidado

—Tienes razón, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es descansar, me iré a mi habitación, no quiero estar adormilada mañana que es nuestro primer día, aunque estoy muy ansiosa

—El señor Kakaroto dijo que alguien nos buscaría en la mañana para guiarnos al comedor

—Y después del almuerzo continuaremos entrenando hasta la cena, recién ahí podremos descansar. Van a ser días difíciles —Comento Erasa suspirando, yo sonreí

—Ya estoy bastante acostumbrada a ese ritmo, es prácticamente lo que hacía en la tierra

—Es cierto, eres una obsesiva —y volvió a suspirar —bien, buenas noches Videl, será mejor descansar, mañana será un día difícil, nos vemos —dijo mientras se marchaba

Después de que Erasa se fuera a su habitación, decidí darme un baño rápido y acostarme a dormir, estaba realmente ansiosa por el entrenamiento de mañana, no podía imaginar cómo sería el entrenamiento con un Saiyajin, pero estaba segura que iba a ser realmente difícil y muy exigente, pero no importaba, me había preparado para cualquier cosa.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: **__Después de años de entrenamiento Videl logra entrar al planeta Saiyajin, un torneo se realizara para demostrar quienes pueden ingresar a las elites del Rey, ella desea demostrar que aunque es humana puede ser una de las mejores guerreras del planeta, pero el destino y un somnífero le pondrán pruebas que nada tienen que ver con las técnicas, ni con la fuerza pero si mucho con el corazón, ella tendrá que aceptarlas todas. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**SOMNIFERO DE AMOR**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Dos**

-.-

A la mañana siguiente me desperté demasiado temprano, por lo que nos había dicho Kakaroto a las siete nos buscarían para el desayuno y a las ocho tendríamos que estar comenzando el entrenamiento, pero eran las cinco y yo ya no podía dormir más, mire por la ventana de mi habitación y ahora que había salido el sol podía apreciar con más claridad el planeta Vegeta, era sin duda alguna hermoso, y aunque era tan diferente a la Tierra, ese tono rojizo le daba un toque de calidez que lo hacía un planeta precioso, antes lo consideraban como el planeta de la muerte, pero después de años en los que el ahora rey Vegeta había trabajado tanto para reconstruirlo, era todo lo contrario, y aunque habitaba una raza guerrera y orgullosa, nada tenían que ver con los asesinos y despiadados del pasado.

Me aleje de la ventana y abrí el armario, desde ahora mi vestuario debía cambiar y tendría que portar el uniforme Saiyajin, el característico traje en color negro ajustado al cuerpo y hasta media pierna, un peto de armadura con cargaderas, guantes y botas blancas. Cuando termine me mire al espejo y sonreí satisfecha, me gustaba como se veía.

El sonido de la puerta llamo mi atención, al parecer el momento por fin había llegado, ansiosa al instante fui a abrir y me encontré con una chica bastante linda y de sonrisa amable, en mi opinión era demasiado delicada para ser una guerrera, pero no iba a juzgar a nadie por su apariencia. Tenía un uniforme parecido al mío y el cabello largo atado en dos trenzas, venia acompañada de Erasa quien también portaba el uniforme y quien me sonreía tan alegre como siempre.

—Buenos días Videl, mi nombre es Lime y hoy seré su guía, el señor Kakaroto me ha pedido que las acompañe hasta el comedor —dijo sonriendo y haciendo el saludo Saiyajin, yo respondí el saludo y salí con ellas por el pasillo

—Muchas gracias por llevarnos, sin ti nos habríamos perdido —empezó Erasa

—El castillo es bastante grande, y todos los pasillos se ven iguales, va a costarles un poco acostumbrarse y no perderse, pero una vez que te acostumbras no hay forma de equivocarse, si gustan yo las puedo guiar las veces que quieran, mi habitación está cerca a la de ustedes así que no será ningún inconveniente

—Muchas gracias, la verdad es que no quiero ser una molestia, pero por el trayecto que hemos recorrido hasta ahora me doy cuenta que tendrá que ser necesaria tu ayuda, es realmente confuso —ella sonrió

—No es ninguna molestia Videl, de verdad no me cuesta nada —esta vez fui yo quien le sonrió en agradecimiento

—¿Puedo preguntar hace cuanto tiempo que estas en el planeta? —pregunte

—Este será mi tercer año —yo la mire sorprendida

—¿Eres de alguna elite? —ella negó levemente

—No poseo ninguna habilidad de pelea y mucho menos cuento con la fuerza necesaria para enlistarme

—¿Entonces viniste como voluntaria? Es la única forma de entrar al planeta que no sea como soldado, ¿Has tenido algún bebe de un Saiyajin?

—¡Erasa no seas mal educada, eso no se pregunta! —Lime rió

—No te preocupes no me molesta, pero no, aún no he tenido ningún bebe, y si he venido como voluntaria

—Vaya, aunque me sorprende que no hayas tenido ninguno, es raro que estés tres años como voluntaria y aun no te hayas decidido ¿No has encontrado a ningún Saiyajin que te llame la atención?

—¡Erasa! —exclame molesta, mi amiga se estaba pasando de la raya

—No te preocupes Videl, realmente no me molesta

—No tienes que responder algo tan personal Lime, Erasa solo está siendo una entrometida —ella solo sonrió

—Está bien, no tiene importancia, pero la verdad es que si he encontrado a alguien, pero al parecer soy yo la que no le interesa, o tal vez ni siquiera ha notado mis intenciones, vine aquí porque lo conocí en la Tierra cuando éramos solo unos niños, él estaba acompañando a su padre en una de las visitas anuales para buscar luchadores y voluntarias, y de algún modo me enamore solo con verlo, aunque les parezca absurdo nunca más lo volví a ver hasta hace tres años. Y aunque yo haya estado todo ese tiempo enamorada, él ni siquiera me reconoció cuando me vio

—¿Y ahora? ¿Sabe quién eres? —pregunto Erasa interesada

—Sí, después de que le explicara quien era me reconoció, pero es obvio que me ve solo como una amiga, aunque no lo puedo culpar, cuando nos conocimos solo estuvimos juntos unas cuantas horas en la Tierra, era normal que él solo me viera como una amiga o una conocida, aunque para mi sea diferente, para él he sido hasta ahora casi como una extraña

—¡Es una historia muy romántica Lime! A pesar de todo no te has dado por vencida, aun sigues esperándolo —ella negó

—Ya he perdido todas las esperanzas, yo he venido aquí como voluntaria, se supone que tengo que aceptar la propuesta de algún Saiyajin para reproducirnos, y aunque el Rey ha dejado claro que podemos aceptar o rechazar las propuestas hasta que estemos conformes o encontremos al Saiyajin adecuado, sé que él nunca me lo pedirá y no sé cuánto tiempo más me podre negar

—No te des por vencida Lime, aun eres joven y muy bonita, creo que lo mejor será que se lo digas, siempre he pensado que lo mejor es ser franca —ella negó de nuevo

—No Erasa, sé que no está interesado en esas cosas por el momento, y si se lo propusiera sé que se negaría de inmediato porque aún no está en sus planes, tal vez se lo diga cuando lo vea interesado, por ahora prefiero no hacerlo y esperar un poco más

Ambas continuaron hablando sobre el tema y aunque las escuchaba no les prestaba demasiada atención, se me hacía realmente extraño que Lime nos hablara sobre un tema tan discreto y personal a los minutos de habernos conocido, no sé por qué, pero sentía que ella estaba intentando decirnos algo más al contarnos esa historia, aunque era una chica dulce y se veía que no era una mala persona, aun se me hacía extraño que nos tomara confianza tan pronto. Lo que nos contaba era algo muy personal para hablarlo con nosotras apenas nos conociera. Estaba segura de que había alguna intención más con todo esto.

—Ya llegamos —escuche la voz de Lime, yo no había prestado nada de atención, definitivamente me iba a perder si quería salir sola —Es aquí

Iba caminando tan distraída que no veía bien por dónde íbamos, cuando escuche sus palabras salí de mi letargo pero fue demasiado tarde, de repente sentí que me había chocado con algo duro, mi cuerpo perdió el equilibrio y lentamente empezó a caer al suelo, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe que me daría al chocar contra el piso, pero al instante sentí como unos brazos me sostenían y me regresaban a mi lugar.

Abrí los ojos de golpe sorprendida y avergonzada, y me encontré cara a cara con un chico de más o menos mi edad, nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que al instante me sonroje y me separe de él, no entendía que demonios había sucedido.

—¡Lo siento mucho! Discúlpame por favor, venia corriendo distraído y no te vi, perdón —entonces comprendí que había chocado con alguien, ahora más consiente y más repuesta de mi sorpresa lo mire con atención, pero me arrepentí al instante pues de nuevo me había sonrojado, ¡Era realmente guapo! —¿Estas bien? —pregunto de nuevo preocupado

—Videl, ¿Pero qué te paso? —escuche esta vez a Erasa, yo intente sacudir mis pensamientos, no era normal en mi avergonzarme por un chico guapo, no era el primero que veía y tampoco sería el último, no tenía por qué reaccionar así

—Sí, perdona, yo también venia distraída de lo contrario te hubiera visto y te hubiera esquivado, lo siento mucho igualmente —conteste por fin, él sonrió aliviado

—Qué bueno, de verdad discúlpame —dijo tendiéndome su mano —mi nombre es Gohan —aunque dude unos segundo al final tome su mano, y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba por su contacto, no entendía que demonios me estaba pasando con este extraño

—Mi nombre es Videl —respondí y rápidamente solté su mano

—Gohan ¿Por qué venias tan apurado? —escuche de repente la voz de Lime, él giro hacia la chica y la miro algo sorprendido

—¡0h Lime! Buenos días, no te había visto —ella sonrió algo triste —venia algo apurado porque hoy empieza el entrenamiento con los nuevos soldados y estoy llegando algo tarde, no quiero que mi padre me regañe por eso

—Justo estoy acompañando a estas chicas porque el señor Kakaroto me lo pidió, serán las nuevas integrantes de tu elite —yo lo mire ahora más interesada, él por su parte nos miró sorprendido

—Ya veo, muchas gracias Lime, si quieres ahora yo puedo guiarlas —ella lo miro atentamente por unos segundos después bajo la mirada

—Sí, claro —dijo casi en un susurro —nos vemos después chicas —y atravesó una puerta al final del pasillo que imaginaba daría al comedor

Mientras la veía marcharse escuche como Erasa se presentaba con Gohan y como empezaba a hacerle preguntas emocionada mientras que él le respondía con la misma emoción. Mirando la puerta cerrada lo entendí, comprendía todo, ahora entendía porque Lime nos había contado algo tan personal solo con conocernos, el chico del que estaba enamorada era nada más y nada menos que Gohan, sus expresiones al hablar con él la habían delatado. Y nos lo había contado porque tanto Erasa como yo entrenaríamos con él en el grupo de elite, lo había hecho para que ambas estuviéramos al tanto de sus sentimientos, y para que ninguna de nosotras se atreviera a intentar nada con él, tal vez intentaba decirnos que aunque él no lo supiera ya había una chica de las voluntarias dispuesta a darle herederos.

—Adelante —dijo Gohan mientras nos abría la puerta —cada equipo de elite tiene una mesa separada para la hora de la comida, el resto puede sentarse en el lugar que quiera, y aunque no es obligación que nos sentemos por equipos, se ha hecho una costumbre desde el principio, aunque ustedes son libres de elegir con quien sentarse

—Creo que por el momento estará bien que nos sentemos con el grupo, así nos conocemos —comento Erasa quien miraba embobada a Gohan, al parecer la historia de Lime no había servido de mucho con ella, pues no se había dado cuenta de nada —¿Tu qué crees Videl? —ambos me miraron

—Tienes razón Erasa, obviamente lo mejor será sentarnos con el grupo —él sonrió y nos guio entre las mesas

Había realmente una gran cantidad de mesas, algunas pequeñas separadas por equipos como él había dicho y otras mucho más grandes en las que se sentaban todos los demás. Gohan nos llevó primero a buscar el desayuno y después nos guio hasta una de las mesas individuales.

—Buenos días —saludo Gohan a los que ya estaban en la mesa, de inmediato las miradas se centraron en nosotros y respondieron el saludo, Shapner ya estaba sentado con ellos

—Hijo puedo ver que ya conociste a dos de nuestros nuevos integrantes —dijo el señor Kakaroto sonriendo y se levantó para presentarnos a los demás

Aparte de Kakaroto, había un hombre bajito de pelo negro llamado Krillin y un hombre verde del planeta de los Namekusei llamado Piccolo, ambos junto a Gohan formaban parte de la elite de Kakaroto y serian quienes nos entrenaran todo este tiempo. Durante el desayuno me entere de que Krillin era de la Tierra, estaba casado con una androide llamada numero Dieciocho y tenía una hija llamada Marron, Kakaroto estaba casado con una Terrícola llamada Milk y tenían dos hijos, Gohan de dieciocho años y Goten de siete, lo que los convertía a ambos en Semi-Saiyajin. Piccolo había permanecido en silencio, así que el único que hablaba sin parar era Krillin, pues los demás estaban concentrados en el desayuno.

Cuando la hora de comer se terminó nos guiaron fuera del castillo hasta la zona de entrenamiento de su elite, era un lugar en las montañas con el espacio suficiente para pelear y completamente deshabitado. El momento por fin había llegado.

—Bien, según los informes que nos enviaron sobre ustedes, todos saben volar y lanzar esferas de energía, así que empezaremos por lo básico, haremos combates uno a uno para evaluar su velocidad y resistencia, reforzaremos las partes en las que estén fallando y después empezaremos a aprender técnicas nuevas y mejorar su rendimiento en general, eso será suficiente para empezar, así que por ahora empezaremos con los combates, Shapner tú te enfrentaras con Piccolo, Erasa con Krillin y Videl con Gohan, ellos serán por decirlo de algún modo sus nuevos maestros, no quiero un combate a muerte, pero den lo mejor de sí, yo los estaré observando y después de escuchar lo que sus maestros tengan que decirme sobre ustedes les diré sus resultados, así que pueden comenzar

—Erasa sígueme, será mejor alejarnos un poco de los demás, así tendremos más libertad para movernos —Erasa asintió y lo siguió, Shapner hizo lo mismo con Piccolo

—Nosotros también Videl, vamos por este lado —dijo Gohan alzando el vuelo, al instante estuve a su lado, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa por empezar el entrenamiento, llevaba deseando esto por años —aquí estará bien —dijo bajando después de unos segundos y quedando frente a mí —para empezar quiero que seas tú la que me ataque, quiero ver tu velocidad y tus movimientos, después seré yo el que ataque para evaluar tus reflejos y tu defensa ¿Estás de acuerdo? —yo simplemente asentí y sentí como las manos me temblaban de ansiedad

—Tú dirás cuando empezamos —él me miro sonriendo y se acercó poniendo sus brazos en mis hombros y mirándome fijamente, al instante me sonroje

—Relájate, te has puesto muy nerviosa, tienes que tranquilizarte y dejarlo salir, imagino que debe ser por la emoción, así que no te preocupes, concéntrate —¿Cómo pretendía que me concentrara si se me acercaba de esa manera y me hablaba de esa forma tan atenta?

—Disculpa, en verdad estoy nerviosa, pero ya estoy lista, podemos empezar —dije algo más relajada, él sonrió y se alejó un poco

—No te preocupes, es normal. Empecemos entonces

Soltando todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones relaje mi cuerpo y me concentre, casi al instante me lance sobre Gohan atacándolo con fuerza moderada, pero al ver que esquivaba todos mis ataques con facilidad y ni siquiera había logrado moverlo del lugar, empecé a frustrarme y lo ataque con todas mis fuerzas, esta vez por lo menos hice que retrocediera unos cuantos pasos. Lo vi sonreír divertido y me molesto pensar que se burlaba de mis ataques, así que aumente todo lo que pude la velocidad de mis golpes y cuando tenía mi puño frente a su cara detuvo mi ataque en el momento exacto, sin rendirme intente al instante darle un rodillazo pero su otra mano también freno mi ataque.

—Es suficiente Videl, ahora seré yo quien te ataque —dijo serio mientras me soltaba

Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo me puse a la defensiva al instante, él me miro unos segundos y se acercó veloz hasta mí, al comienzo me fue fácil esquivarlo, pero cada vez aumentaba más la velocidad de sus golpes y me eran mucho más difíciles de esquivar, lo peor de todo es que Gohan se veía tranquilo, no estaba ni la cuarta parte de agitado que yo, y su cara no estaba cubierta de sudor como la mía, me sentía frustrada, era muy habilidoso, pero también me llenaba de emoción el saber que podía entrenar con alguien así. En un momento de descuido caí al suelo y vi su mano volar directamente hacia mí, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe pero nunca sentí el impacto.

—Creo que con eso basta —escuche su voz, cuando abrí los ojos lo vi tendiéndome su mano, algo dudosa la tome, pero él solo me ayudo a poner de pie

—Gracias —dije realmente agotada —creo que soy un desastre —comente frustrada, él sonrió

—Yo no lo creo, realmente eres muy veloz y tienes muy buena técnica, aunque creo que le falta un poco de fuerza a tus golpes, pero no está nada mal, para ser una humana eres muy fuerte

—¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunte esperanzada, él asintió y yo sonreí satisfecha

—Vamos, mi papá debe estar a punto de dar por terminada esta parte del entrenamiento, al parecer Krillin y Erasa ya terminaron, solo faltan el señor Piccolo y Shapner

Lo seguí hasta donde estaban Erasa y los demás, y llegamos a tiempo justo para ver como Shapner era lanzado por los aires gracias a un golpe en el rostro de Piccolo, eso iba a causar muchas lamentaciones de parte del rubio, su rostro era lo que más cuidaba en las peleas, odiaba tener rasguños, y por lo lejos que lo había lanzado podía imaginar lo hinchado que tendría su rostro más tarde.

—Creo que eso fue todo —dijo el Namekusei cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo

—Que malo eres Piccolo, lo has hecho a propósito —comento Krillin, el hombre verde simplemente frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda. Cuando Shapner se recuperó el golpe y volvió con nosotros, el señor Kakaroto se acercó a hablarnos

—Muy bien, la verdad que me han dejado muy satisfecho —comento sonriendo —este año quise formar parte de los grupos de elite de entrenamiento cuando vi su historial, ya que nosotros somos la elite personal de Vegeta no era necesario que nos uniéramos a los entrenamientos, pero este año se lo pedí personalmente porque vi el potencial que había en ustedes tres, y al ser Terrícolas me dan muchísimas ganas de hacerlos más fuertes, por lo general los demás grupos evitan tomar humanos y prefieren otras razas con más fuerza ya que tienen más posibilidades de quedar entre los elites, pero este año les vamos a demostrar una vez más, que un terrícola puede formar parte de una elite sin ningún problema, ya una vez lo hicimos con Krillin, y estoy seguro que lo haremos de nuevo

—Tienes mucha razón Goku, yo también creo que este año les daremos una sorpresa —dijo Krillin, en el desayuno me había enterado que al señor Kakaroto le dicen Goku sus amigos de confianza, al parecer nunca le ha gustado su nombre y cuando conoció a Milk fue ella la que empezó a llamarlo de esa forma, así que solo lo hacen sus personas de confianza

—Volviendo al tema del entrenamiento, he podido ver que es lo que les falta a cada uno, Erasa vas a tener que trabajar un poco más la resistencia, te cansas rápido y eso hace que pierdas fuerza y velocidad, Shapner tienes que mejorar la velocidad, tus golpes son fuertes y precisos pero te falta agilidad para esquivar ataques y velocidad para responderlos al instante, por tu parte Videl te hace falta fuerza, eres muy rápida para atacar y ágil para esquivar pero tus golpes no hacen todo el daño que deberían, necesitas mejorar el uso de tu ki, debes saber controlar cuanta cantidad exacta hay que usar en cada golpe, solo así podrás mejorar la fuerza del golpe —todos lo escuchábamos con atención —pero antes de eso quiero que los tres aprendan una técnica muy simple y muy útil, lo primero que aprenderán el día de hoy es a sentir la presencia, sentir el ki de un oponente es algo fundamental en una pelea, así que volverán con su respectiva pareja y harán todo lo posible por aprender esa técnica

De nuevo todos asentimos y obedecimos las palabras de Kakaroto, así que Gohan y yo volvimos al lugar al que habíamos estado entrenando anteriormente.

—Muy bien Videl —dijo sentándose en el suelo y haciéndome señas para que hiciera lo mismo frente a él —sentir la presencia de otras personas es realmente fácil, tú ya sabes controlar y sentir tu propio ki, así que solo debes concentrarte y tratar de sentir el de los demás, para que sea fácil al comienzo y empieces a familiarizarte con esa sensación, lo primero que debes hacer es cerrar los ojos —al instante hice lo que me pedía —perfecto, no puedes ver pero si puedes usar tus demás sentidos ¿No es así?

—Puedo escuchar perfectamente —comente

—Lo que quiero que hagas es que intentes no usar ninguno de tus sentidos, cuando te lo pida quiero que intentes percibir mi ki, y para que sea más fácil voy a elevarlo y a concentrarlo en un solo lugar

—No sé si pueda hacerlo pero lo intentare —dije ansiosa

—No te preocupes, para empezar lo haremos de esta manera —dijo tomando mis manos, al instante mi corazón se agito —intenta sentir con tu tacto la energía que estoy concentrando en mis manos ¿La sientes?

—Sí, puedo sentir el ki concentrado en tus manos

—Muy bien, ahora intenta hacerlo sin usar tu tacto —dijo soltándome —intenta percibir mi energía, intenta localizar mi presencia

Yo solté el aire de mis pulmones y me calme todo lo que pude, con mucho esfuerzo intente no usar mis sentidos y percibir la presencia de Gohan, en mi cabeza solo podía ver oscuridad, no sentía nada, pero de repente vi en mi mente un pequeño destello de luz, jadee emocionada y me puse de rodillas, aun con los ojos cerrados pude ver otros destellos a mí alrededor, todos eran diferentes y únicos, y cada uno tenía una intensidad peculiar.

—¡Creo que lo he logrado! Puedo sentir la presencia de muchas personas, puedo diferenciarlas, también puedo sentir la tuya Gohan —él empezó a reír, yo abrí los ojos emocionada

—Estupendo Videl, has sido muy rápida, realmente me has sorprendido

—Aunque me siento muy cansada —dije sosteniendo mi peso al apoyarme en mis rodillas —estoy agotada

—Es normal, además de la ansiedad, hoy has esforzado tu cuerpo más de lo normal para sentir la presencia de los demás, pero una vez que lo hiciste nunca más se te olvidara, se convertirá en algo involuntario, aunque no te lo propongas vas a sentir la presencia de todos, vas a saber dónde están y que tan fuertes son, eso es de mucha ayuda —yo sonreí satisfecha, llevaba solo un día en el planeta Vegeta y ya había aprendido una técnica nueva, no podía imaginar lo que aprendería en los próximos días. Definitivamente era estupendo


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: **__Después de años de entrenamiento Videl logra entrar al planeta Saiyajin, un torneo se realizara para demostrar quienes pueden ingresar a las elites del Rey, ella desea demostrar que aunque es humana puede ser una de las mejores guerreras del planeta, pero el destino y un somnífero le pondrán pruebas que nada tienen que ver con las técnicas, ni con la fuerza pero si mucho con el corazón, ella tendrá que aceptarlas todas. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**SOMNIFERO DE AMOR**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Tres**

-.-

Una semana había transcurrido desde nuestra llegada, los entrenamientos cada día eran más duros y difíciles, pero cada vez avanzábamos más, el señor Kakaroto estaba muy satisfecho con todos los resultados y aunque era bastante estricto con nosotros, también era muy amable y complaciente.

Después de un día de duro entrenamiento por fin había llegado la hora de la cena, estaba realmente fatigada y famélica, no veía la hora de llegar a mi habitación y apoyar la cabeza en la almohada para descansar y poder dormir por fin. Los primeros en llegar al comedor habíamos sido Gohan, Erasa y yo, habíamos llenado nuestras bandejas con todo lo que quisimos y agotados nos sentamos a comer. Estaba por meterme en la boca la tercera cucharada de mi sopa cuando una voz insoportablemente aguda se escuchó a mi lado interrumpiendo mi cena.

—¡Gohan! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? Sigues tan guapo como siempre —tanto Erasa como yo nos sorprendimos al girarnos y ver una chica abrazando a Gohan por la espalda, sus manos acariciaban su pecho y su cara estaba peligrosamente cerca a la suya, por su apariencia podía deducir que era humana y una muy bella, tenía el cabello rojizo y largo, el cuerpo esbelto y unos ojos amatistas muy llamativos —¿Me extrañaste este tiempo que no estuve? —hablo con voz melosa, sin evitarlo empuñe la cuchara en mi mano ¿Quién demonios era esa tipa? Se acercaba con demasiada confianza a Gohan

—Basta Ángela —dijo él con un tono que nunca le había escuchado, además de fastidiado se notaba disgustado y frio —¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te me acerques así? —y tomando una de sus manos la despego de su pecho y la alejo todo lo que pudo de una manera poco caballerosa, yo realmente me sorprendí, incluso en los combates de entrenamiento él era sumamente delicado y cuidadoso, ella tenía que ser alguien a quien realmente le disgustara para que la tratara de esa forma. La tal Ángela frunció el ceño y antes de responderle algo su mirada se clavó en nosotras notando nuestra presencia, su expresión se puso aún más molesta

—¿Quiénes son ellas Gohan? —Pregunto histérica —¿acaso te has atrevido a escoger a alguien que no sea yo? No puedo creer que hayas escogido a alguna de estas dos insípidas y no a mí, cualquiera podría darse cuenta de quién es la más bonita

—No Ángela, ellas forman parte de la elite ahora, así que por favor márchate, te lo he repetido incontables veces, _no_ te quiero cerca

—¡Pero Gohan como…!

—¿Otra vez tú? —Se escuchó la voz molesta de Piccolo a nuestras espaldas, me gire a mirarlo y vi que venía acompañado del señor Kakaroto y los demás —¿Cuántas malditas veces te tengo que decir que te alejes de esta mesa? ¡Lárgate ahora mismo! No estoy de humor para aguantar tus parloteos insoportables, si vuelves a acercarte te hare pedazos —dijo serio

Ángela al instante guardo silencio, y dándonos una mirada de odio a Erasa y a mí se marchó del lugar. En cuanto Piccolo tomo asiento frente a Gohan, el menor le hizo una seña de agradecimiento, se notaba realmente aliviado con la intervención de Piccolo, el Namekusei simplemente asintió y como era su costumbre se sentó en silencio y sin tomar nada más que agua. Nadie más hizo ningún comentario, al parecer la presencia de la chica había puesto algo de tención en el ambiente, así que ninguno se atrevió decir nada, cuando Gohan termino su cena se levantó y se marchó.

—¿Quién será esa chica? —pregunto Erasa cuando íbamos rumbo a nuestras habitaciones

—No lo sé, pero al parecer está interesada en Gohan

—Y por lo visto a él no le agrada en lo absoluto, su expresión cuando apareció ella era completamente de fastidio, nunca lo había visto así

—Lo vas a ver seguido de ahora en adelante —ambas nos giramos de golpe y suspiramos aliviadas al ver que era Lime, por un momento había pensado que alguien más nos había escuchado hablando de Gohan

—Lime, me has dado un susto de muerte —comento Erasa tocándose el pecho

—Lo siento, pero sin querer las he escuchado

—Si eres tú no hay ningún problema ¿Pero porque dijiste que lo vamos a ver seguido así? —pregunto la rubia

—Porque Ángela es muy insistente, no se ha dado por vencida, siempre que lo ve se le insinúa de esa forma y aunque sabe que a Gohan le desagrada continúa haciéndolo, es insoportable

Yo me quede mirándola con atención, Lime hablaba de Ángela con una expresión tan molesta como la del propio Gohan, era más que obvio que mis sospechas eran verdaderas, ella estaba enamorada del Semi-Saiyajin.

—¿Quién es ella? —pregunte ahora interesada

—Ángela vino el mismo año que yo a este planeta, pero a diferencia de mí, ella vino a enlistarse, estuvo en el entrenamiento con los elites, pero no paso los primeros dos combates así que tenía que regresar a la tierra, pero desgraciadamente para ese momento ya estaba obsesionada con Gohan, y como él no le había prestado ningún tipo de atención pidió quedarse como voluntaria y se lo permitieron, desde ese momento lo único que ha hecho ha sido molestar a Gohan y desagradar a todo el mundo, como pudieron ver el señor Piccolo la detesta, pero parece que a ella no le importa, incluso el señor Kakaroto también la ha echado del comedor en un par de ocasiones, pero Ángela es demasiado insistente, aun continua esperando que Gohan la escoja a ella para sus herederos, pero él ni siquiera la determina

—¡Eso significa que es una zorra! —comento Erasa molesta

—¿Por qué no la habíamos visto antes?

—No lo sé Videl, al parecer hizo algún viaje a la Tierra o a algún otro lugar y volvió esta mañana, sé que salió del planeta pero no sé el motivo, lo que si se es que van a tener que prepararse porque la van a ver bastante seguido

—Si la odian tanto, ¿Por qué simplemente no la echan del planeta? —comento Erasa

—Porque aunque sea una molestia no ha cometido ninguna falta a las leyes ni nada por el estilo, legalmente no tienen motivo para echarla

—Entiendo, lo único que nos queda es ignorarla, no voy a permitir que una obsesionada como ella interfiera en mi entrenamiento

—Videl tiene razón, yo también la ignorare, las chicas como ella verdaderamente me molestan, pero no voy a dejar que me amargue los días

—Es lo mejor que pueden hacer —dijo Lime cuando llegamos a nuestras habitaciones —buenas noches chicas

Cada una se despidió y entro en su propia habitación, mientras me daba un baño pensé en lo sucedido en el comedor, definitivamente no iba a permitir que Ángela me afectara, su obsesión con Gohan era asunto suyo, a mí no tenía por qué importarme, así que aunque apareciera todos los días en el comedor lo que tenía que hacer era simplemente ignorarla, tanto a ella como él, aunque por algún extraño motivo los últimos días no había podido sacarme de la cabeza al encantador Saiyajin. Lo más seguro es que me llamaba la atención lo hábil que era y las técnicas que poseía, solo lo admiraba por el excelente guerrero que era, nada más.

Los días transcurrieron y el primer torneo se acercaba, Kakaroto se había puesto realmente exigente y todos los días nos entrenaba hasta el cansancio, cada vez exigía más y más, pero todos los días avanzábamos en algo, de a poco íbamos mejorando y nos hacíamos mucho más fuertes y eso lo tenía completamente satisfecho. Por otra parte Ángela estaba cada vez más insoportable, cada vez que veía a Gohan no perdía la oportunidad para insinuársele y para hacer algún comentario despectivo sobre Erasa y sobre mí, ya que aunque estaba al tanto de que nosotras simplemente éramos parte de la elite, no estaba a gusto con la cercanía que teníamos con él y con la oportunidad que teníamos al sentarnos a su lado, especialmente yo, que al ser a quien Gohan entrenaba personalmente podía estar mucho más tiempo con él y mucho más cerca. Pero como me lo había propuesto había hecho oídos sordos a sus palabras y la había ignorado todas las ocasiones que la cruce en los pasillos o en el comedor y al parecer había funcionado porque las últimas veces que nos habíamos encontrado, ella no había dicho ni una palabra.

El día de hoy el entrenamiento de la tarde estaba suspendido para todos, ya que hoy se festejaría el cumpleaños número nueve del príncipe Trunks, la reina Bulma había planeado una gran fiesta de cumpleaños a la que estábamos todos invitados y a la que el señor Kakaroto y Gohan con mayor razón debían asistir, ya que el mejor amigo del príncipe era el hijo menor de Kakaroto y su mujer Milk era la mano derecha de la reina.

La celebración había comenzado hacia unas tres horas, en la primera la mayoría se la había pasado comiendo sin parar, me sorprendía lo mucho que comían los Saiyajin y la velocidad con la que desaparecían todo lo que se ponía en su mesa y aunque llevaba días viéndolo aún no me acostumbraba a ese apetito tan voraz y tan característico de la raza. La segunda hora, la reina sorprendió a todos al hacer un cumpleaños bastante terrestre, le había cantado el _feliz cumpleaños_ al príncipe y había repartido en todas las mesas grandes porciones de pastel, como en ese planeta las cosas dulces eran algo poco común, ninguno desaprovecho la oportunidad para disfrutar de un manjar tan exquisito y tan inusual, así que después de otra hora más comiendo el postre, la tercera la habían dedicado al alcohol.

Aunque no lo hubiera imaginado, a los Saiyajin también les gustaban las bebidas alcohólicas y aunque no a todos les agradaba, la gran mayoría disfrutaba del vino y la cerveza de la misma manera que lo hacían en la Tierra. Al llegar la cuarta hora Krillin, Erasa y Shapner estaban completamente borrachos, los tres hablaban incoherencias y reían sin parar, cuando Krillin intento subirse a la mesa para hacer una demostración de su mejor técnica, Dieciocho quien había estado en otra mesa con Milk, apareció al instante y decidió que era hora de dejar la fiesta, y cargándolo en hombros lo saco del salón.

Kakaroto quien había estado hablando todo el tiempo con Vegeta y con Piccolo en la mesa real, se acercó a nosotros con varios platos llenos de pastel.

—Mira hijo, le he pedido a Bulma que nos guardara un poco de pastel de chocolate, estas son tus porciones —y sonriendo dejo los platos sobre la mesa —Ángela quien increíblemente me dijo que está trabajando hoy en la cocina escucho mi pedido y estaba a punto de traértelas pero la intercepte y la convencí para que me dejara hacerlo a mí —Gohan hizo una mueca de terror

—Gracias papá, me salvaste —agradeció aliviado

—Creo que estos dos inútiles ya han tenido suficiente por esta noche —hablo de repente Piccolo mientras se acercaba a Shapner y Erasa que cantaban el feliz cumpleaños a coro. Piccolo de repente sonrió —mañana se arrepentirán de haber disfrutado tanto de la fiesta cuando vean el entrenamiento que les espera —Kakaroto empezó a reír

—No seas malo Piccolo, hoy es una fecha especial, por este día se lo perdonaremos, aunque no estaría nada mal hacer el doble de entrenamiento, ya que hoy perdimos medio día vamos a tener que recuperarlo mañana —yo me estremecí, al parecer el día siguiente iba a ser muy duro y yo iba a tener que pagar las consecuencias de los actos de Shapner y Erasa, mañana esos dos me escucharían

—Llevare al cara bonita a su habitación, después me iré a descansar, nos veremos mañana —dijo Piccolo mientras tomaba a Shapner del cuello del uniforme y lo arrastraba hacia la salida del salón, era más que obvio que el rubio no era de su total agrado

—Yo llevare a Erasa —dije poniéndome de pie

—No te preocupes Videl, ya se lo he pedido a alguien —dijo Kakaroto —ustedes sigan disfrutando de la fiesta, por lo menos terminen el pastel que esta delicioso, te prometo que mañana no seré tan duro contigo Videl, no sería justo pues te has portado muy bien y los últimos días has avanzado bastante, disfruta todo lo que puedas, estas fiestas son muy buenas para relacionarse, y está bien que descanses un poco, después tendrás tiempo de sobra para entrenar —yo le sonreí

—Muchas gracias señor Kakaroto

—Dime simplemente Goku, Kakaroto no es un nombre que me agrade mucho, así que de ahora en adelante no lo uses, después de todo ustedes ya son parte del equipo —y dándome una palmadita en el hombro se marcho

—¡Vaya Videl! Al parecer le agradas mucho a mi papá, no es normal que él tenga preferidos, pero por lo visto tú lo eres —dijo sonriendo, al instante me sonroje

—No digas eso por favor Gohan, si alguien te escucha lo puede interpretar mal —él volvió a sonreír

—Es solo que le agrada tu forma de ser, eres una chica muy decidida y enérgica, jamás te has quejado de algún entrenamiento, aunque sea difícil siempre pones lo mejor de ti para lograrlo, esas son cualidades que mi padre valora mucho, además tal vez sea por mi madre, pero mi papá siente un afecto especial por los humanos

—¿En verdad cree eso de mí? —pregunte emocionada

—Por supuesto, yo también lo hago —el corazón se me acelero desbocado

—¿Tú también lo crees? —me maldije al decirlo de una manera tan entusiasmada

—Claro que si Videl, me he divertido mucho entrenando contigo este tiempo, aprendes rápido siempre te emocionan las cosas nuevas, además de que nunca dudas en decir lo que piensas, es entretenido escucharte refutar sobre algún tema, de verdad me gusta mucho ayudarte con tu entrenamiento

—Bueno yo…

—¡Dios mío! Que borracha que estas Erasa —No sabía porque, pero le agradecía infinitamente a Lime por interrumpirnos, no sé qué estaba a punto de decir, pero presentía que sería una completa estupidez

—¡Pero… si estoy… bien! —exclamo mi amiga poniéndose de pie, al instante Lime tuvo que ayudarla a sostenerse porque estuvo a punto de caer sobre la mesa

—Se ha pasado bastante. Te ayudo a llevarla a su habitación —me ofrecí acercándome a ellas —te va costar llevarla en ese estado tu sola, además esta…

—No es necesario —me corto de golpe, yo la mire algo sorprendida —no te preocupes, yo puedo llevarla sin problemas, tu sigue disfrutando de la fiesta

—¿Estas segura? Si quieres yo…

—No, de verdad —me volvió a interrumpir de manera cortante, así que no insistí más

Lime estaba algo rara, parecía triste, incluso un poco enfadada, no entendía que le sucedía, pareciera que no quería que la acompañara, actuaba como si no me quisiera cerca y eso era bastante extraño pues yo no le había hecho nada, o al menos no que yo lo recordara. Pero cuando se estaba marchando lo comprendí, al ver la mirada que me había dado lo entendí todo, era por Gohan, lo más seguro es que hubiera escuchado algo de nuestra conversación y hubiera mal interpretado las cosas, ella _estaba celosa_, tendría que buscarla al día siguiente para hablar y aclararle el asunto, aunque eso significaba decirle lo que sospechaba sobre sus sentimientos, y si resultaba que yo estaba equivocada tal vez se disgustaría aún más, pero era mejor que pensara que la había mal interpretado a estar en lo cierto y que creyera que entre Gohan y yo había algo. Aunque no sé porque maldita razón saberlo me entristecía tanto.

—¿Quieres un poco de pastel Videl? —escuche a Gohan hablarme en mi espalda, cuando me gire lo encontré con el ultimo plato que tenía pastel en sus manos, el resto estaban completamente vacíos en la mesa, una mueca de incredulidad surco mi rostro cuando vi que incluso la porción que me ofrecía era la mitad de la que habían servido —esta delicioso —volvió a comentar, yo reí

—Eso parece —él extendió el plato hacia mí

—Toma, creo que por hoy he comido suficiente —yo lo mire y mire el pastel. Aunque el chocolate era mi gusto preferido yo también había tenido suficiente por una noche, pero decidí aceptarlo, tal vez lo hacía más porque era él quien me lo ofrecía que por el hecho de que fuera mi favorito, y de nuevo me sentí extraña ante esa acción, no era normal en mí actuar de esa forma y tenía que aceptar que aunque no me gustara, no lo podía evitar

—Está bien —dije tomando el plato y llevándome una cucharada a la boca, en cuanto el sabor dulce del chocolate toco mí lengua no pude evitar cerrar los ojos para disfrutarlo. Me puse un poco nerviosa al abrirlos y ver que Gohan estaba mirando como degustaba el pastel mientras sonreía divertido —esta delicioso —comente lo obvio y me sonroje otra vez por mi expresión infantil al probar el chocolate

—¿Te gusta el chocolate no es cierto? Me pareció que te serbias más de ese gusto que del resto hace un rato

—Me encanta —y me disponía a llevarme la segunda cucharada a la boca cuando alguien choco conmigo y empujando mi brazo hizo que el plato callera y el pastel se estrellara contra el piso

—¡Gohan! ¿Te han gustado las porciones que he guardado para ti? Se lo mucho que te gustan las cosas dulces, así que cuando tu padre pidió que guardaran algo, te separe las mejores —dijo lanzándose a su cuello

—Gracias Ángela, pero ¿Podrías soltarme por favor?

—Vamos Gohan ¿No te gustaría aprovechar que todos al parecer están ocupados? Sabes lo mucho que me gustaría estar en tu compañía —su voz sorprendentemente paso de chillona a seductora en un instante

Esta noche no iba a soportar sus comentarios y su insoportable tono de voz, además estaba completamente segura que me había empujado a propósito, así que lo mejor sería marcharme pues en cualquier momento le gritaría unas cuantas verdades y no quería discutir con nadie, hoy había sido un día bastante bueno para dejármelo arruinar por Ángela. Lo mejor sería irme sin decirles nada.

—¿Qué dices Gohan? ¿No quieres ir a mi habitación? —dijo mientras tocaba su abdomen bajo la armadura. Eso fue suficiente, di media vuelta y me dispuse a marcharme cuando sentí que me tomaban de la muñeca deteniéndome, al instante me gire y vi sorprendida que era Gohan

—Te he dicho miles de veces que no me interesas Ángela —dijo mientras la empujaba con el ceño fruncido —No quiero ir a ningún lado contigo y mucho menos quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar, estoy cansado de repetírtelo, he intentado hacerte entender de la manera más caballerosa que no quiero nada contigo, pero me parece que no me has entendido bien, si vuelves a tocarme de esa forma me temo que no volveré a ser educado, así que por favor no me obligues a tratarte mal

Ángela lo miraba sorprendida, por lo visto no esperaba esa reacción y al parecer no era la única, en ese momento pude darme cuenta que algunos de los soldados que estaban cerca estaban atentos a lo que sucedía, cuando Gohan también lo noto se sonrojo y empezó a salir del salón tirando de mi brazo y llevándome con él, la peli roja por su parte frunció el ceño y nos vio ir con odio, al parecer después de lo que le había dicho Gohan y de que la dejara de esa forma sola en medio del salón para salir conmigo, le había molestado bastante, de ahora en adelante estaría de más mal humor. Una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro, no podía evitar sentirme feliz, tal vez Gohan no había sido lo brusco que ella se merecía y a pesar de todo se lo había dicho de la mejor manera, pero le había dejado claro delante de todos que no la quería cerca y que si continuaba buscándolo esta vez no sería caballeroso, por fin la había tratado como se merecía.

Después de unos segundos de ser arrastrada por los pasillos Gohan por fin se detuvo y me soltó, después de soltar un suspiro me miro preocupado.

—¿Crees que me pase un poco?

—¡Claro que no Gohan! —Exclame al instante —creo que te habías tardado demasiado en decirle lo que pensabas, por más que sea una mujer, no puedes soportar que siempre sea tan atrevida contigo, si te molesta, tuviste que habérselo dicho desde el principio

—La verdad es que no sabía cómo, pero creo que hoy me saco de mis casillas —mientras hablaba mire alrededor y me sentí perdida

—¿Dónde estamos? Estabas tan apurado y tan molesto que no quise preguntar, pero creo que estoy perdida

—Lo siento, prácticamente te arrastre sin preguntarte si querías abandonar la fiesta —pregunto preocupado, yo sonreí

—Está bien Gohan, de cualquier forma yo también estaba por irme a descansar, aunque tu padre diga que no será duro conmigo mañana, si sigo despierta hasta tarde creo que hasta el más leve entrenamiento va a ser fatal para mí —él sonrió

—Está bien, te acompañare entonces, estamos en el ala de dormitorios de las elites y está lejos de la tuya, puedes perderte hasta tu habitación, será mejor que te lleve

—Gracias, aunque llevo varias semanas aun me cuesta orientarme un poco desde lugares que no frecuento

Ambos emprendimos camino hacia el ala de los dormitorios de las chicas, íbamos en silencio pero era agradable, pasar tiempo con Gohan era divertido no importa que no habláramos, su compañía era muy tranquilizante. Un bostezo se me escapo de manera inconsciente y al reconocer el sector en el que estábamos agradecí mentalmente pues estaba empezando a sentir sueño. Estaba a punto de decirle a Gohan que mi habitación estaba a la vuelta del pasillo cuando lo vi algo extraño.

—¿Te sucede algo Gohan? —pregunte al verlo frotarse los ojos varias veces, él se detuvo y se apretó con fuerza el puente de la nariz

—No lo sé, de repente empecé a sentirme muy cansado, pero es extraño hasta hace unos minutos estaba perfectamente bien

—Tal vez tienes algo de sueño, yo también empiezo a sentirme exhausta

—No lo sé Videl, me siento raro, además empiezo a ver borroso —dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared

—¿Quieres que llame a alguien? —pregunte preocupada

—No es necesario, tal vez tienes razón y solo estoy cansado, no quiero preocupar a nadie por una tontería

—Si lo prefieres puedo continuar sola desde aquí, mi habitación está a solo unos metros —dije bostezando de nuevo

—No quiero ser mal educado, pero creo que me iré a descansar

—No te preocupes, ve y descansa yo haré lo mismo

Pero cuando quiso avanzar un solo paso perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caerse, rápidamente lo tome del brazo y lo cruce por mis hombros mientras intentaba mantenerlo de pie

—¡¿Gohan estas bien?! —pregunte realmente aterrada, pero él ya no respondía

No sabía qué hacer, no entendía que le sucedía, la única opción que me quedaba era llevarlo a mi habitación que era el lugar que estaba más cerca y dejarlo descansar mientras buscaba ayuda, aunque no sabía a quién, Erasa debía estar en un coma etílico, Lime estaba realmente molesta conmigo y si se enteraba que Gohan estaba en mi habitación tal vez se pondría peor, no tenía la menor idea de donde estaban las habitaciones del señor Goku o del señor Piccolo. Así que aunque se molestara más de lo que ya estaba tendría que acudir a Lime.

Con esfuerzo llegue hasta mi habitación, pues me estaba costando mucho cargar a Gohan, aunque era extraño porque yo estaba acostumbrada a levantar objetos realmente pesados, el cuerpo de un hombre no debería suponer ningún esfuerzo para mí, además los ojos se me cerraba más que nunca, aunque tuviera sueño un momento como este era suficiente para despertarme, tenía un mal presentimiento, necesitaba buscar ayuda cuanto antes, algo malo estaba sucediéndonos. Entre en la habitación y con dificultad acosté a Gohan en la cama, ahora libre de su peso me sentía un poco más ligera pero aun así me costaba mover las piernas, la habitación empezó a dar vueltas, cerré los ojos con fuerza y los volví a abrir para ver si mejoraba pero aún me sentía mareada, trate de dar un paso para salir en busca de alguien pero de repente todo se puso negro y perdí la conciencia.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary: **__Después de años de entrenamiento Videl logra entrar al planeta Saiyajin, un torneo se realizara para demostrar quienes pueden ingresar a las elites del Rey, ella desea demostrar que aunque es humana puede ser una de las mejores guerreras del planeta, pero el destino y un somnífero le pondrán pruebas que nada tienen que ver con las técnicas, ni con la fuerza pero si mucho con el corazón, ella tendrá que aceptarlas todas. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**SOMNIFERO DE AMOR**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

-.-

Un estruendo hizo que abriera los ojos con dificultad, no entendía que estaba sucediendo ni mucho menos donde me encontraba, parpadee un par de veces para intentar aclarar mi visión cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba de los hombros y me sacudía levemente mientras me hablaba y me hacía sentar. Cuando por fin pude ver con mejor claridad vi a Goku inclinado a mi lado mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Videl me escuchas?! —yo lo mire fijo por unos instantes

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunte algo perdida

—Eso es lo quiero saber, ¿Qué demonios paso aquí? —confundida gire alrededor para ver de que estaba hablando y me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver acostado a mi lado a Gohan y a Piccolo parado a su lado mientras lo revisaba y comprobaba que estuviera bien

—Al parecer simplemente está profundamente dormido —escuche hablar al hombre Verde, al instante me levante de la cama asustada

—¡Dios mío, Gohan! Ahora recuerdo todo ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—¿Puedes explicarnos lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué Gohan está en tu habitación? ¿Qué sucedió anoche? Sabes perfectamente lo que significa que él esté aquí, y lo que puede ocasionar —yo lo mire avergonzada

—Se lo juro por mi vida que no pasó nada, déjeme explicarle lo que de verdad paso —rogué

En ese momento Gohan empezó a moverse y a quejarse levemente, Piccolo se acercó y empezó a examinarlo nuevamente, cuando él más joven lo reconoció hizo el mismo gesto de desconcierto que yo había hecho hace un rato, luego giro su rostro hacia nosotros y se levantó de golpe sorprendido.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué hace Videl aquí? —pregunto desconcertado

—Tranquilízate hijo aun no lo sabemos, esta es la habitación de Videl, ella estaba a punto de contarnos que paso y porque estás aquí —Gohan me miro sin comprender

—¿Su habitación? ¿Pero porque? —su rostro ahora estaba completamente sonrojado

—Me parece que deberíamos ir a otro lugar para poder hablar tranquilos, en este momento más de medio castillo ya debió de haber sentido nuestra presencia aquí y Vegeta no va a estar nada contento con eso, alguien debió de haber sentido la presencia de Gohan anoche junto a la de Videl en esta habitación, lo mejor será salir pronto, antes de que creemos más problemas

—Tienes razón Piccolo, vamos a otro lado, tomen mi mano ahora —dijo Goku mientras ofrecía su mano izquierda, cuando todos la tómanos hizo la teletransportación, unos segundos después aparecimos en el campo que utilizábamos para los entrenamientos, Krillin, Shapner y Erasa no estaban por ningún lado, al ver que buscaba a los demás Goku empezó a hablar —esta mañana ninguno se presentó al comedor, como imaginaba los demás estaban en condiciones deplorables la noche pasada así que imagine que aún estaban durmiendo, pero ustedes dos no, la última vez que los había visto anoche estaban perfectamente, y como no había estado prestando demasiada atención a sus ki no me había dado cuenta de nada, cuando me concentre para buscarlos Krillin, Shapner y Erasa estaban en sus correspondientes habitaciones como esperaba, pero en cuanto sentí el ki de Gohan en tu habitación Videl no lo pude evitar y me teletransporté de inmediato. Así que exijo que me digan ahora mismo lo que sucedió y porque pasaron la noche juntos —yo asentí algo avergonzada por la mirada acusadora con la que me estaban mirando Piccolo y Goku, solo esperaba que me creyeran

—Anoche Gohan discutió con Ángela —empecé

—Algo escuche, varios comentaron lo que le dijiste en el salón hijo —dijo mirando a Gohan, luego volvió su atención a mí —¿Pero eso que tiene que ver en todo esto Videl?

—Él estaba tan disgustado que prácticamente me arrastro por los pasillos, cuando se tranquilizó y se detuvo estábamos en el otro lado del castillo, aun me cuesta mucho ubicarme en algunas zonas y no sabía bien como regresar a mi habitación, así que se ofreció a acompañarme

—En el camino empecé a sentirme mal, ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Empecé a sentirme mareado y veía borroso, al comienzo pensé que era simple cansancio pero después empecé a preocuparme porque me costaba mover mi cuerpo, lo demás es confuso, solo recuerdo que quise volver a mi habitación y perdí la conciencia —Goku y Piccolo se miraron preocupados

—Yo también empecé a sentirme adormilada, cuando Gohan se desmayó me costó mucho evitar que cayera al suelo, estábamos cerca de mi habitación así que pensaba dejarlo ahí y buscar a alguien para que me ayudara, con mucho esfuerzo lo lleve a mi cuarto pero cuando lo deje sobre la cama y quise moverme el cuerpo se me puso pesado y empecé a ver borroso, intente salir en busca de alguien pero aparentemente me desmaye

—Esto no me gusta para nada, alguien los ha drogado —se escuchó la voz de Piccolo

—Yo también pienso lo mismo

—¿Pero quién iba a hacer algo así papá? ¿Para qué?

—¿Y con que finalidad? ¿Por qué Gohan y yo? ¿Qué ganaban con eso?

—Me parece que tú no estabas en sus planes Videl —comento Goku frunciendo el ceño y tomándose el mentón —era solo a Gohan a quien querían drogar

—¿Pero porque? —pregunte de nuevo sin entender

—Para intentar meterme en el mismo maldito lio que estoy metido ahora pero no contigo Videl, si no con Ángela —dijo Gohan frunciendo el ceño y empuñando una mano, yo lo mire sorprendida, Goku y Piccolo fruncieron el ceño —ahora lo entiendo todo

—Nunca imagine que llegaría a esto

—Te dije miles de Veces Goku que esa maldita arpía era peligrosa, debiste haberme hecho caso y haber hecho que la expulsaran del planeta —se quejó el Namekusei

—No pensé que se valdría de algo así para obtener algo de Gohan, Piccolo. Además aun no estamos completamente seguros de que fue ella

—Es la única que podría ganar algo papá, lo único que Videl y yo comimos del mismo plato fue el pastel que pediste que me guardaran y tú mismo dijiste que ella era quien pensaba traerlo a mi mesa —yo abrí los ojos al comprender un poco de que se trataba

—Por eso me empujo y me hizo tirar el pastel que estaba comiendo, porque no quería drogarme a mí también, no espero que compartieras tu porción conmigo

—Además insistió muchísimo en que la acompañara a su habitación

—Debió de haber usado alguna droga muy fuerte porque yo solo probé un poco —comente

—Si todo esto es verdad entonces debió usar una gran cantidad o alguna droga especial porque no es fácil dormir a un Saiyajin, tendremos que pedir que te hagan algún examen Gohan para estar seguros que no tenga efectos secundarios, tú también Videl —hablo Piccolo, yo asentí

—Disculpe señor Piccolo, hace unos minutos usted dijo que el que sintieran el ki de Gohan en mi habitación nos causaría problemas, y tu Gohan dijiste que estabas metido en un lio conmigo por esto ¿Pueden decirme exactamente en qué problema estoy metida? Entiendo el motivo por el que Ángela drogo a Gohan, sé que está obsesionada con él, pero no entiendo completamente en que me afecta esto a mí —Goku suspiro, Piccolo por su parte puso su expresión más seria y me miro directamente

—Ya debes estar al tanto de lo estricto que es Vegeta con el cumplimiento de las reglas —yo asentí —cuando se propuso reconstruir este planeta reformo completamente las leyes y la forma de vivir de los antiguos Saiyajin, ya que Freezer había eliminado a todas las mujeres del planeta, Vegeta tuvo que buscar una raza adecuada y compatible con la suya para poder repoblarlo de nuevo. Cuando decidió hacerlo con la raza humana la condición era que no se tomara a nadie por la fuerza, las mujeres que viajaran al planeta Vegeta tenían que hacerlo por voluntad propia, se les ofrecerían ciertas comodidades y se sujetarían a ciertas condiciones, pero lo más importante es que contaban con protección

—Eso lo entiendo

—De igual manera también puso condiciones a todos los Saiyajin —continúo Piccolo —solo podrían tomar a una humana para reproducirse y si ella aceptaba entonces el vínculo era para siempre

—Sería parecido a como ustedes lo llaman en la Tierra, una relación —hablo Goku —El anterior rey era un libertino despiadado y Vegeta odiaba a su padre como no tienes idea, por eso después de su muerte decidió cambiar drásticamente al planeta porque no estaba de acuerdo en la manera en que su padre había dirigido a la raza Saiyajin. Por eso es muy exigente con las reglas del castillo, y el que Gohan haya pasado la noche en tu habitación rompe una de las más importantes, además Gohan es uno de los guerreros más importantes del planeta, su fuerza y sus habilidades lo han hecho subir de rango de una manera impresionante solo a los once años, además que sea mi hijo y que yo sea la mano derecha del rey en cierto modo ha llamado mucho la atención y la mayoría ha estado pendiente de sus movimientos, se puede decir que con todo eso los demás Saiyajin esperan que él actué de una forma mucho más adecuada que el resto

—¡Pero nosotros no hicimos nada! —exclame sonrojada

—Pero no hay forma de demostrar lo contrario —comento Gohan soltando un suspiro

—La situación podría tomarse de dos formas Videl, que te forzó o que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, con la primera Gohan será expulsado de la elite como castigo y perderá todos los rangos que ha obtenido como soldado, además de que no tendrá la oportunidad de escoger a ninguna otra mujer y no podrá tener herederos. En caso de ser la segunda, simplemente se verán obligados a aceptar el vínculo, Gohan y tú tendrían que tener hijos en un futuro

—¡Eso es absurdo! Y si simplemente aclaramos la situación ¿No habrá forma de evitar ambas cosas? —me queje

—No Videl, pueden pensar que te he obligado y te he amenazado, podrían creer que estoy abusando de mi puesto de elite y de que estas en entrenamiento para presionarte a aceptar, no hay forma de demostrar lo contrario

—Si hay una forma —los tres hombres me miraron atentamente

—¿Qué forma? —pregunto Gohan, yo me sonroje al instante pero tome un respiro para tranquilizarme, aunque no me agradara hablar de algo tan personal con ellos tres, en este momento era necesario

—Bueno yo… soy virgen —lo solté por fin —si me hacen un examen comprobaran que no ha sucedido nada entre nosotros y que no he sido forzada ni sometida de ningún modo

—¿De verdad Videl? —pregunto Goku sonriendo, yo simplemente asentí —¡Eso es estupendo!

—Con un examen bastara para aclarar las cosas —Gohan parecía aliviado

—Eso no sirve de nada, las cosas no son tan fáciles, de ser así simplemente con hacer un examen y probar si hubo algún tipo de relación sexual bastaría, pero no es suficiente —hablo Piccolo cruzándose de brazos y con la expresión seria

—¿Por qué dices eso Piccolo? Videl tiene razón, eso será suficiente para demostrar que no sucedió nada

—Tal vez, pero todo el mundo sabe que eres la mano derecha de Vegeta, tienen esa peculiar amistad o como quieras llamarlo, sus propios hijos incluso parecen hermanos y las mujeres de ambos son amigas desde la Tierra, sería fácil para el resto pensar que Vegeta lo ha pasado por alto simplemente porque Gohan forma parte de su elite personal y porque eres su preferido, para él es fácil decirle al resto lo que te pueda convenir, ¿Quién va a refutarle al rey? Pero las dudas siempre quedan

—¿En que puede afectar que los demás tengan dudas? Si le estamos demostrando al rey la verdad, lo que piensen los demás es lo que menos me importa —volví a quejarme

—Ahora entiendo que Ángela lo planeo todo muy bien —hablo Goku serio —por eso te durmió, porque aunque no pasara nada, ella podría decir que la forzarte o que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, y aunque no fuera cierto te verías obligado a estar con ella, no tenía forma de perder

—Señor Goku, pero si yo hablo con la verdad ¿No servirá de nada? Yo no pretendo decir ninguna mentira

—No, no servirá —respondió Gohan suspirando —ahora entiendo el punto del señor Piccolo, te verías afectada tú también, serias la más perjudicada, por más que intentemos demostrar la verdad, pueden pensar que simplemente nos estamos burlando de las reglas, estuvimos juntos y ahora no queremos hacernos responsables, mi padre tranquilamente pudo convencer a Vegeta y él lo paso por alto porque son amigos, eso pensaran, hasta pueden pensar que fuiste tú quien me drogo, incluso puede afectar tu desempeño en los entrenamientos, si llegas a quedar finalista es posible que no te quieran aceptar en las otras elites y te rechacen, aunque nosotros te aceptáramos nadie respetaría tu ascenso —yo lo mire sorprendida

—Pero eso es injusto —comente con un nudo en la garganta, no podía creer que algo como eso estuviera pasando, tenía ganas de buscar a Ángela y golpearla hasta cansarme —además, si se basan en eso, entonces aunque aceptáramos estar juntos, todos pensarían que yo me valí de eso para llegar finalista, que me acosté con Gohan solo para poder quedar

—Nosotros no decidimos si llegas al final, eres tú misma la que pasara en los combates, tu desempeño es el que te hace avanzar, nosotros no podemos interferir en eso, lo que quiero decirte es que aunque quedes entre las candidatas para elite es posible que no te quieran aceptar, los Saiyajin son muy estrictos con esas cosas, ya desde antes menospreciaban a las mujeres, aceptarlas como iguales ya fue un gran paso, pero tener dudas sobre alguna de sus compañeras es algo que no aceptan de buena manera, si ganas no dudaran de tu fuerza y habilidad, pero no querrán estar contigo por burlarte de ellos

—¿No estarán exagerando un poco? —Pregunte aun sin asimilar —Tal vez si hablamos con Vegeta y solucionamos todo, tal vez las cosas no resulten así de graves

—¿Pondrías en riesgo el puesto de Gohan y tu propio puesto en este planeta? ¿Acaso no viniste porque querías formar parte de la elite? —yo guarde silencio ante las palabras de Piccolo

—En realidad mi puesto no me preocupa tanto —al escuchar la voz de Gohan levante la mirada —lo que me preocupa es que por mi descuido te hayas visto envuelta en todo esto Videl, desde hace tiempo tuve que haberle puesto limites a Ángela y haber hecho algo al respecto, pero me descuide y gracias a eso también resultaste metida en mis problemas, perdóname

—Tú no tienes la culpa Gohan —me apresure a decir —aunque le hubieras dicho algo antes, seguramente ella hubiera intentado drogarte igual, en verdad no tienes por qué pedirme perdón nosotros somos los menos culpables

—Gracias, pensé que estarías enfadada conmigo por esto

—Solo estoy algo asustada, no sé qué va a pasar, ni que tenemos que hacer para solucionarlo, yo simplemente quiero encontrar alguna solución y seguir con el entrenamiento

—Lo mejor será que lo hable primero con Vegeta —interrumpió Goku de repente —espérenme aquí, voy a hablar con él y veré que solución puede darnos, es el único que nos puede ayudar —y sin más palabras hizo la teletransportación

Mientras que Goku estuvo ausente los tres nos quedamos en silencio, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ni tenía la menor idea de cómo terminaría esta odisea, si por lo menos la noche anterior hubiera sido lo suficientemente elocuente para no aceptar la porción que Gohan me ofrecía nada de esto estuviera pasando, pero me había dejado llevar por tonterías y no lo había rechazado. Tenía que admitir que Gohan no me era indiferente, había estado ignorando y evadiendo el tema conmigo misma pero era el momento de aceptar la verdad, aun así una cosa es que me gustara, que me llamara la atención aunque aún no estaba muy segura del porqué, tal vez era por sus habilidades y su fuerza, pero había algo más que no había querido ponerme a analizar.

Pero aunque acepte que me gusta, eso no es suficiente para aceptar la locura que estaba sucediendo, definitivamente no quería que Gohan perdiera su puesto como elite y después de lo que me había costado llegar hasta este planeta no quería perder la oportunidad de formar parte de una yo también, y solo por el capricho de una estúpida obsesionada. Pero tampoco quería tener una relación permanente con alguien que conocía hacia algunas semanas, además aparte de que el vínculo que ellos aceptaban era de por vida, venía con la promesa de tener hijos, y la verdad es que ser madre no había estado en mis planes todavía, ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad, había estado tan centrada en los entrenamientos que no había ni consentido la idea. Además solo teníamos dieciocho años, era demasiado pronto para ser padres, ni el propio Gohan tenía en sus planes serlo ahora, de lo contrario ya hubiera escogido a alguna de las voluntarias. No sabía qué demonios íbamos a hacer.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary: **__Después de años de entrenamiento Videl logra entrar al planeta Saiyajin, un torneo se realizara para demostrar quienes pueden ingresar a las elites del Rey, ella desea demostrar que aunque es humana puede ser una de las mejores guerreras del planeta, pero el destino y un somnífero le pondrán pruebas que nada tienen que ver con las técnicas, ni con la fuerza pero si mucho con el corazón, ella tendrá que aceptarlas todas. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**SOMNIFERO DE AMOR**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Cinco**

-.-

Solté un suspiro ante mis pensamientos, solo esperaba que el resultado fuera el mejor para los dos. Después de media hora de aguantar la incertidumbre y de haber optado por sentarme en el pasto a esperar más tranquila, estaba estirando un poco mis piernas cuando por fin apareció Goku, al instante Gohan y yo nos pusimos de pie pues él también se había sentado. La expresión de Goku no nos decía nada y ambos estábamos nerviosos.

—¿Qué dijo Vegeta, papá? —pregunto apresurado

—Me ha dado la solución que considero más adecuada, tal vez ninguno de ustedes quede conforme completamente, pero yo también pienso que es lo más sensato por el momento

—¿Qué es? —esta vez fui yo quien lo apuro

—Después de que le contara todo lo sucedido, considero que era prudente vigilar a Ángela, no hay forma de demostrar que ha sido ella la culpable pero no la va a perder de vista, si intenta algo nuevamente la atraparan sin duda, en cuanto a ustedes dos, me ha dado una solución, pero son ustedes quienes deciden aceptarla, si no lo hacen él no va a castigar a Gohan de ninguna manera pues lo conoce y sabe que no se atrevería a hacer algo así, procedería a hacerte un examen Videl para demostrar que es verdad, pero no se hace responsable de lo que más adelante puedan decir los demás si no llegan a aceptarte en las elites, pues él también piensa que nadie creerá en ustedes

—¿Cuál es la solución papá? No des más rodeos —Goku soltó un suspiro

—La solución es que pidas a Videl como tu compañera —él corazón me empezó a latir desbocado —y obviamente ella tiene que aceptar

—¡Pero eso es forzarla a algo que no desea! —Exclamo disgustado —eso no es una solución

—¡Déjalo terminar Gohan! —lo regaño el señor Piccolo, al instante guardo silencio

—Sera algo momentáneo hijo, ustedes pueden decir que aceptan estar juntos pero que primero van a esperar al resultado de los entrenamientos, una vez que Videl forme parte de las elites y forme un vínculo con su equipo, encontraremos una excusa creíble para que rompan la relación, después de que ella sea aceptada por sus compañeros nadie va a pensar nada malo sobre ustedes, además no estarán tan pendientes sobre el asunto como lo estarán ahora

—Me parece lo mejor —hablo de nuevo Piccolo —además no es la primera vez que sucede algo parecido, ha habido pocas ocasiones en las que un Saiyajin ha sido rechazado por una humana después de que hubieran aceptado estar juntos, solo hay que buscar una muy buena excusa, desde luego ambos deben estar de acuerdo

—Si es de esa forma entonces acepto —los tres hombres me miraron atentamente

—¿Estas segura Videl?

—Si tú estás de acuerdo Gohan yo también aceptare, creo que por ahora es lo mejor, no quiero que nadie ponga en duda la persona que soy por una tontería como esta, además solo estaremos fingiendo por un tiempo ¿No? Después todo puede volver a la normalidad —Gohan suspiro

—Si crees que está bien, aceptaremos entonces

—¿Cómo tenemos que actuar de ahora en adelante? Porque si vamos a fingir, imagino que tendremos que actuar de alguna forma especial

—En realidad no será mucha diferencia Videl —respondió Goku —pueden seguir siendo los mismos que son ahora, ambos pertenecen al mismo grupo así que prácticamente pasan todo el día juntos, pero Gohan tendrá que frecuentar algunas veces tu habitación —sentí mi cara arder por la vergüenza, incluso Gohan se sonrojo y bajo la mirada —va a tener que pasar algunas noches ahí, pues aunque se supone que esperaran a tener hijos hasta que terminen los entrenamientos, no es normal que un Saiyajin que haya escogido compañera no este con ella algunas noches —continuó, luego se rasco atrás de la cabeza, ese gesto era típico cuando estaba nervioso, su propio hijo lo había heredado y lo usaba frecuentemente, Gohan lo noto al instante pues lo miro algo ansioso —y vas a tener que llevar a Videl con Milk y presentársela

—¿Vamos a fingir también ante mi madre? —Pregunto preocupado, yo también me puse nerviosa, no sabía que podía pensar la madre de Gohan de mi —¿No podemos decirle la verdad papá? Si mi mamá piensa que en verdad tengo algo con Videl no nos va a dejar en paz ni un solo segundo, no quiero escucharla preguntándome por nietos cada dos minutos, por favor ya suficiente tengo que soportar que me pida nietos ahora

—Tranquilo no vamos a mentirle hijo, pero aunque ella esté al tanto estoy seguro de que querrá conocer a Videl de igual forma, además si se supone que ustedes dos están juntos es lógico que Milk la conozca ¿No? —Gohan agacho la cabeza resignado

—Creo que hay dos personas a las que tampoco les podre mentir —comente después de unos minutos en silencio, los tres me miraron atentos —ni Erasa, ni Shapner van a creer una sola palabra de esto —Goku frunció el ceño

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque me conocen desde la Tierra y saben que tener hijos y relaciones no está en mis planes, al menos no por ahora, saben lo mucho que me he esforzado para venir hasta aquí y que no cambiaría de opinión de la noche a la mañana así de fácil, si les miento serán ellos quienes crean que me están obligando, nunca van a creer esa mentira —Goku se cruzó de brazos

—Está bien, tienes razón, no tienen por qué mentirle a ellos, después de todo ellos forman parte de la elite, y si son tus amigos con mayor razón te pueden ayudar con todo esto

—Lo más importante ahora es que informes a Vegeta sobre la respuesta —comento Piccolo

—Tienes razón, iré a informarle —y de inmediato hizo la teletransportación

Diez minutos después de que Goku se marchara, apareció un desorientado Krillin, venia volando con velocidad pero cuando aterrizo a nuestro lado su cara expresaba que tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar, eso me hizo recordar que Erasa y Shapner aún no se habían presentado, lo que significaba que aun debían estar durmiendo en sus habitaciones, lo más seguro es que Goku y Piccolo aún no los habían despertado y no los habían castigado por el inconveniente que habíamos estado solucionando hasta hace algunos minutos, pero el día de mañana o incluso en la tarde les esperaba lo peor.

—¡Chicos! Qué bueno que los encuentro —dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza —no sé qué rayos está pasando pero hace un rato cuando fui al comedor escuche unos rumores bastante feos, no entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo ¿Qué paso anoche? Dios nunca volveré a tomar así, Dieciocho estuvo más molesta que nunca, y después escuche lo que hablaban sobre ti Gohan, ¿Alguien puede explicarme?

—¿Qué tipo de rumores señor Krillin? Por favor, dígame que están diciendo —Krillin me miro y aparentemente no había notado mi presencia porque se sorprendió al verme

—Videl, hola, no te había visto, la verdad es que no sé qué…

—No necesitas ser prudente Krillin, dinos que están diciendo por favor, aunque ya podemos imaginar de que se trata —pidió Gohan al ver que el más bajo no se animaba a hablar

—Bueno, escuche que anoche por fin pusiste a Ángela en su lugar, le dijiste frente a todos lo que se merecía y la dejaste en medio del salón hecha una furia mientras te llevabas a Videl a… —se interrumpió y aclaro su garganta —bueno, a su habitación y dicen que pasaste ahí toda la noche —Gohan soltó un suspiro y tapo su rostro con ambas manos, yo me sonroje al instante, no podía creer lo rápido que corrían los chismes —la mayoría se preguntan si por fin escogiste compañera, como eres hijo de Goku todos han estado muy pendientes de ti, pues piensan que vas a ser el sucesor directo de la mano derecha del rey y están algo desconcertados por la forma en que supuestamente saliste anoche del salón. ¿Es mentira todo lo que están diciendo, no? La verdad sigo sin comprender nada —esta vez fue mi turno en suspirar

—Lamentablemente la mitad es verdad y la otra mitad es medio verdad —Krillin me miro confundido

—No entiendo de que hablas Videl, por favor se más clara que tanto lio me está dando más dolor de cabeza del que tenía cuando desperté

—Yo te contare todo Krillin —hablo Piccolo, el más bajo frunció el ceño y lo miro atentamente. Los siguientes cinco minutos el hombre verde le resumió toda la odisea que estábamos pasando y le informo de los nuevos cambios que aparentemente tendríamos

—No puedo creer que Ángela haya llegado tan lejos, es cierto que está obsesionada contigo Gohan, pero drogarte ya es el colmo, incluso puede ser peligroso para ti

—Todos pensamos lo mismo, nunca me espere que haría algo tan extremo

—Me parece que el entrenamiento de hoy se suspende, esta noche será mejor que ambos se revisen, aún no sabemos qué clase de droga a usado esa loca para dormirlos y aunque Videl ha tomado muy poco y aunque Gohan sea muy fuerte, igual es importante que se hagan un chequeo, le pediré a Dende que vaya a verlos a sus respectivas habitaciones, él es muy discreto y hace un estupendo trabajo, todo será guardado en secreto —ambos asentimos —el imbécil de Shapner y Erasa se han salvado de lo que planeaba hacerles hoy, pero lo pospondremos hasta mañana, por el momento será mejor que ustedes dos vuelvan a sus habitaciones, esperaremos a que Goku llegue y haga la teletransportación, imagino que ambos prefieren estar tranquilos el día de hoy y no querrán deambular por los pasillos

—Muchas gracias señor Piccolo, en verdad se lo agradeceríamos mucho —le dije más aliviada, no estaba preparada todavía para lo que se venía, prefería reunir fuerzas lo que quedaba del día para poder estar lista de ahora en adelante, iba a ser difícil fingir y entrenar al mismo tiempo

Cinco minutos después regreso Goku, al parecer Vegeta había aceptado nuestra supuesta unión y estaba de acuerdo en que esperáramos hasta después del entrenamiento para buscar alguna escusa y romper, así que al día siguiente iría a conocer a la madre de Gohan. Un escalofrió me recorría el cuerpo al pensar en Milk, pues aunque la noche anterior me había parecido una mujer muy agradable, solo la había conocido unos minutos cuando Goku me la presento, después ella se había marchado a su mesa y yo me había quedado en la mía, y aunque solo estuviéramos mintiendo, no dejaba de ser mi nueva _suegra_, tan solo con mencionar la palabra me daba escalofríos. Cuando Goku iba a hacer la teletransportación para llevarnos a nuestros cuartos, le pedí que me dejara en la habitación de Erasa, pues necesitaba urgentemente hablar de esto con alguien.

Cuando llegue Erasa estaba en el baño, al parecer recién se había levantado porque cuando salió ni siquiera le sorprendió mi presencia, lo único que hacía era lamentarse y sostenerse la cabeza como si se le fuera a caer en cualquier momento, después de tomarse un vaso de agua y unas aspirinas se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos tomándose el puente de la nariz.

—Lo se Videl, estoy fatal —se quejó, yo reí un poco por primera vez en el día

—Creo que estas un poco más que fatal amiga

—¡El señor Kakaroto se va a enojar muchísimo! Falte al entrenamiento de hoy, pero hace un rato abrí los ojos y el mundo me daba vueltas, no podía ni mover un dedo sin que se me estallara la cabeza, solo hace unos minutos pude levantarme sin sentir nauseas, imagino que estas aquí para sermonearme o algo así

—Para nada, la verdad es que has tenido mucha suerte, tú y Shapner se salvaron de lo que sea que Piccolo les había preparado para hoy, pero mañana me temo que no tendrán la misma oportunidad —ella hizo una mueca de terror, y no sabía si era por su estado o por lo que acababa de comentarle, imagino que por ambas

—Dios, solo espero que mañana me sienta mucho mejor

—Solo necesitas dormir un poco más, ya tomaste algo, pronto hará efecto

—¿Pero si no estás aquí para regañarme, entonces a que viniste? —yo solté un suspiro

—¿Crees que puedes escucharme por un rato y que no te explote la cabeza por ello? Tengo algo realmente muy importante que contarte —mi amiga de repente se puso seria y me miro fijo

—¿Ha pasado algo malo? Nunca te había visto esa cara Videl

—No sé si es malo, pero definitivamente no es bueno

—No me asustes así, ¿Qué sucedió?

—Tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie, aunque algunas personas estarán enteradas de la verdad, debes tener mucho cuidado con lo que hablas Erasa, a veces se te suelta la lengua muy fácil —ella hizo una mueca enfadada

—¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo que algunas veces doy más información de la que debería cuando sé que es conveniente

—Pues ni se te ocurra hablar de esto con nadie Erasa porque nos metemos todos en un problema peor del que ya estoy metida

—Suéltalo de una vez Videl —me apuro ansiosa, feliz de por fin desahogarme con alguien, empecé a contarle todo lo que había sucedido, Erasa no hizo ningún comentario, aparte de una que otra exclamación cada vez que lo consideraba, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estuvo en silencio y bastante pensativa

—Así que vamos a tener que fingir hasta después del entrenamiento, mientras tanto hay que buscar alguna escusa creíble para terminar todo

—Si esto hubiera sucedido en cualquier otra ocasión estaría saltando y gritando de felicidad —comento seria, yo fruncí el ceño

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

—Si Videl, realmente me parece que necesitas dejar de pensar tanto en ser una guerra, no digo que este mal puesto que yo también quiero serlo, pero no has disfrutado tu vida, te has dedicado a eso y nada más, yo estaría realmente feliz de que encontraras al chico ideal, pero visto que han estado prácticamente obligados y que puede interferir en los resultados del entrenamiento no puedo alegrarme del todo, lo bueno de todo esto es que ha sido con Gohan, al menos sabes que él no intentará aprovecharse de ti ni nada por el estilo las ocasiones que este en tu habitación —yo me sonroje al instante

—La verdad no lo había visto por ese lado, pero tienes razón he tenido algo suerte, aunque no sé cómo voy a soportar el pasar una noche con un chico en mi habitación, nunca antes había estado a solas de esa forma con ninguno, aunque sea respetuoso no deja de ser hombre

—Solo relájate amiga, conociéndolos van a estar hablando de entrenamiento y técnicas toda la noche —yo suspire y sonreí de nuevo, ella tenía razón, tal vez no iba a ser tan incomodo

—Y en cuanto a lo de buscar a alguien, aun no es el momento Erasa, cuando cumpla mi objetivo tal vez busque alguien adecuado, por ahora no está en mis planes —ella frunció el ceño —¿Qué sucede? —pregunte preocupada

—¿Cómo crees que se lo tomara Lime? —yo abrí los ojos sorprendida

—¿Entonces tú también te diste cuenta? Pensé que era la única en notarlo

—Por supuesto que si Videl, cualquiera puede darse cuenta de que Lime está enamorada de Gohan, él es el único que no lo sabe, desde el primer momento que conocimos a Gohan en los pasillos me di cuenta de lo que ella sentía, se puso realmente celosa de que él te prestara tanta atención y que prácticamente la ignorara

—La verdad es que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ella, pero no puedo decirle la verdad, aunque parezca una buena chica no confió completamente en ella, nunca se sabe que puede hacer una mujer enamorada, fíjate lo que ha hecho Ángela por su obsesión, no quiero que Lime sepa la verdad y tal vez intente interferir en mi entrenamiento para que no me quede en este planeta

—Tienes razón, además ella no te dijo abiertamente lo que siente por él, y si ambos están fingiendo que Gohan fue quien te escogió, entonces no tienes la culpa, a pesar de todo no lo has obligado a hacer algo que él no quiere, si él ha aceptado es porque quiere ayudarte especialmente a ti, así que lo que menos debe importarte ahora es Lime

—Sí, aunque me sienta algo culpable debo pensar solo en mí, después de todo después de que terminen los torneos y las evaluaciones, todo volverá a la normalidad —ella asintió

Ya era de noche y aun me encontraba en la habitación de Erasa, al parecer Goku se había tomado la molestia de hacernos enviar la cena para que estuviéramos tranquilas, mañana definitivamente tenía que agradecerle por todo, aunque al comienzo se había mostrado molesto por encontrar a Gohan en mi habitación, cuando le aclare las cosas realmente se había portado muy bien conmigo y había pensado en lo mejor para mí. Estaba terminado de cenar yo sola pues Erasa apenas había tocado su plato, cuando se escucharon unos golpes apresurados en la puerta, ambas nos miramos y al instante intentamos sentir el ki de la persona al otro lado, pero ninguna de las dos sabíamos a quién pertenecía.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo Piccolo iba a enviar a alguien a hacerme unos exámenes, debe ser el tal Dende, nadie más sabe que estoy en tu habitación

—Por si acaso será mejor que yo abra la puerta, espera ahí —mi amiga se levantó, se acercó algo cautelosa hasta la puerta y la abrió, en ese momento vi entrar a Milk acompañada de Gohan, su madre prácticamente había empujado a Erasa para abrirse camino hasta mí, al instante me levante asustada

—¡Videl! Qué bueno verte de nuevo, realmente estoy muy contenta de que estés bien y no te haya pasado nada —exclamo tomándome de las manos

—Mamá por favor guarda silencio, se supone que no debemos estar aquí, si armamos algún escandalo no puedo imaginar lo que van a decir mañana, ya suficiente tengo con lo que está pasando —dijo cerrando la puerta y disculpándose con Erasa haciendo una inclinación de cabeza, ella solo sonrió y le restó importancia mientras me miraba divertida. Al parecer Gohan había desaparecido su presencia y por eso no habíamos notado que también estaba tras la puerta

—Es cierto, discúlpenme chicas siento mucho haber entrado así, debo estarte asustando Videl, no quiero que tengas una mala impresión sobre mí, solo estaba un poco ansiosa —se disculpó nada avergonzada, por el contrario sonreía complacida todo el tiempo, no entendía porque estaba tan feliz

—Asustada no estoy señora Milk, pero la verdad es que si estoy algo sorprendida

—Perdona a mi madre Videl, pero no quiso esperar hasta mañana para _conocerte_ —su madre lo miro frunciendo el ceño

—Aunque Goku me la haya presentado anoche, no lo hizo como corresponde, no puede ser que todo el mundo esté hablando de mi nuera y yo apenas y cruce algunas palabras con ella —yo me sentí realmente incomoda ante la palabra _nuera _nunca me hubiera imaginado que la escucharía tan pronto, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo —y no tienes que tratarme tan formalmente, solo dime Milk o querida suegra, como prefieras estará bien después de todo ahora eres la novia de mi hijo —al instante sentí mi rostro arder por el sonrojo, al parecer Milk estaba realmente entusiasmada por lo que estaba pasando, era la única que podía estar tan feliz en un momento así —no tienes por qué preocuparte Gohan ya me conto todo, en cuanto vea a esa desvergonzada de Ángela pretendo decirle unas cuantas cosas bastante importantes, ¿Cómo se atrevió a drogar a mi Gohan? Es una total falta de respeto a uno de los soldados más fuertes del planeta, mi hijo no solo es un gran guerrero, también es muy inteligente y pronto se convertirá en uno de los investigadores más importantes del palacio, esta fuera del alcance de una desvergonzada como ella

—¡Mamá por favor no me avergüences más, lo prometiste! Además también prometiste que no harías ningún escándalo con respecto a Ángela —ella suspiro disgustada

—Está bien, no le diré nada por ahora, pero cuando pueda esa chica me va a oír

—Como quieras, pero ahora que ya conociste a Videl ¿Nos podemos ir? —Ahora entendía porque Gohan no quería mentirle a su madre, al parecer ella era ese tipo de madres obsesionadas con sus hijos, que los trataban como niños para siempre, y también parecía que estaba emocionada con la idea de que él estuviera con alguien. Yo sonreí, me agradaba, yo había tenido poco tiempo a mi madre, aunque me hubiera gustado tenerla mucho más conmigo las cosas habían sido diferentes y desgraciadamente no recordaba muchas cosas de ella, pero aun así la extrañaba, por eso me alegraba que Milk se preocupara por su hijo y lo quisiera de esa forma, era una buena mujer

—Muy bien, pero déjame decirte Videl que si cambias de opinión y al final quieres quedarte con mi Gohan serás bienvenida en la familia inmediatamente, eres una estupenda mujer para mi hijo, el mismo Goku habla muy bien de ti, así que no tengo dudas de que eres la indicada —dijo sonriendo ilusionada, yo sentí mi rostro sonrojarse nuevamente y solo pude sonreír algo nerviosa

—Sí, lo tendré en cuenta —fue lo único que pude decir

—¡Basta mamá, vámonos, lo prometiste! —dijo Gohan arrastrándola hasta la puerta y con su rostro tan rojo como el mío

—Tenemos que salir a comer todos juntos como una familia —grito mientras era arrastrada por su hijo y antes de que pudiera decir algo más Gohan ya había cerrado la puerta

Erasa y yo nos quedamos viendo la puerta cerrada y en silencio por unos minutos, realmente eso había sido bastante extraño, pero sin poderlo evitar ambas nos miramos y nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas.

—Vaya Videl, al parecer ya tienes a tu suegra en el bolsillo, lo más difícil ya lo conseguiste, con el señor Kakaroto no vas a tener problema pues eres su preferida, así que solo te queda conquistar al novio

—¡Cállate! Ha sido realmente vergonzoso, ahora entiendo porque Gohan no quería que ella pensara que era verdad, ¿Imagina como estaría? Si se portó de esa forma sabiendo que solo estamos fingiendo, no quiero pensar lo que haría si cree que es verdad —ella volvió a reír y aunque quise hacerme la enfadada no pude evitarlo y también la acompañe en sus carajadas

Ahora me sentía mucho más tranquila, después de la tensión de la mañana el episodio de hace unos minutos me había animado un poco, al menos tenía el apoyo de muchas personas y no estaría completamente sola en esto, además si lo pensaba un poco no tenía por qué ser tan difícil, como había dicho Goku, su hijo y yo pasábamos casi todo el día juntos así que no teníamos por qué actuar de forma diferente durante el día, y las veces que él tuviera que pasar la noche conmigo intentaría que fuera lo más llevadera posible, tal vez no fuera tan malo después de todo, todo lo que tenía que hacer era estar tranquila y todo saldría bien.

Media hora después tocaron la puerta nuevamente, en esta ocasión si se trataba de Dende, quien había resultado ser un joven Namekusei muy amable e inteligente, me había hecho unas preguntas rutinarias me había tomado unas muestras de sangre y se había marchado dándome la estupenda noticia de que no había ningún efecto secundario y solo había sido un somnífero muy fuerte, aunque antes de irse me había inyectado unas vitaminas y otra sustancia que no me había dicho exactamente para que era, pero que Piccolo había ordenado que se me aplicara por precaución. Así que ahora mucho más tranquila de saber que no sucedería nada más extraño por fin me acosté a dormir, esta noche me quedaría en la habitación de Erasa pues necesitaba sentirme acompañada.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Summary: **__Después de años de entrenamiento Videl logra entrar al planeta Saiyajin, un torneo se realizara para demostrar quienes pueden ingresar a las elites del Rey, ella desea demostrar que aunque es humana puede ser una de las mejores guerreras del planeta, pero el destino y un somnífero le pondrán pruebas que nada tienen que ver con las técnicas, ni con la fuerza pero si mucho con el corazón, ella tendrá que aceptarlas todas. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**SOMNIFERO DE AMOR**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Seis**

-.-

Al día siguiente me levante mucho más relajada que la noche anterior, pero aún seguía un poco nerviosa, Erasa ya estaba recuperada de su resaca así que ambas nos despertamos temprano y nos cambiamos para salir a desayunar, el día de hoy tendríamos que prepararnos pues Piccolo había prometido un entrenamiento mucho más estricto que de costumbre, así que lo mejor era estar listas para lo peor.

Como habíamos salido más temprano de lo normal los pasillos estaban vacíos, yo agradecí mentalmente por eso, los minutos que pudiera disfrutar de tranquilidad los aprovecharía al máximo. Cuando entramos en el comedor habían realmente pocas personas, pero la mitad de ellas se habían quedado mirándome de manera poco disimulada, avergonzada llene mi bandeja con lo que iba a desayunar y junto a Erasa nos dirigimos rápidamente a la mesa acostumbrada, que como imaginábamos estaba vacía pues aún era temprano para que los demás hubieran llegado. Después de unos minutos estaba mucho más relajada, pues había decidido ignorar las miradas de las personas que iban llegando al comedor y había centrado toda mi atención en la conversación que tenía con Erasa.

—Buenos días Videl, Erasa —escuche que saludaba una voz familiar, adivinando de quien se trataba levante la mirada de mi plato y pude ver a Lime parada a mi lado sosteniendo su bandeja vacía en las manos, fue muy difícil no sentirme incomoda, en cierto modo sentía que había hecho algo malo

—Buenos días Lime —respondimos ambas

—¿Es cierto lo que se está diciendo en los pasillos sobre ti? —fue directo al grano, yo levante ambas cejas haciéndome la sorprendida

—¿En los pasillos? ¿Qué se está diciendo? —No estaba intentando hacerme la idiota, pero aunque a ella le gustara Gohan no me había agradado la forma en la que me había hablado, en cierto modo no tenía derecho a hacerme ningún tipo de reclamo. Ella continuo mirándome seria

—Que Gohan te ha pedido como compañera, y que tú aceptaste —dijo bajando la voz como no queriendo llamar la atención, yo mire alrededor y pude ver que casi todos estaban concentrados en su comida, al parecer la curiosidad hacia mi había bajado un poco por el momento

—Sí, es cierto —dije simplemente, y me sorprendió el sentirme tan bien con esa respuesta, no entendía porque me gustaba tanto la idea de poderle responder a Lime que estaba con el Saiyajin

—¿Por qué? —soltó con voz de reclamo, yo fruncí el ceño

—¿Por qué me lo ha pedido o por qué he aceptado? —esta vez fue ella quien frunció el ceño

—Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando Videl, creo que el primer día fui bastante clara, no debió ser muy difícil leer entre líneas, prácticamente les pedí que no se metieran con Gohan la mañana en que nos conocimos, ambas debieron entender lo que quise decir, son bastante perspicaces para comprender algo así, ambas estaban al tanto de mis sentimientos

—Creo que no deberían tener esta conversación en el comedor Lime, no es el momento —interfirió Erasa —alguien podría escuchar y mal interpretar la situación —Lime miro alrededor y se calmó al instante, al parecer se había olvidado del lugar en el que estábamos, tal vez había actuado sin pensar

—Tienes razón Erasa, pero aún sigo sin entender porque lo hiciste Videl —pregunto ahora más tranquila

—Me parece que estas equivocada Lime, por más que intentes dar lastima a los demás con esa historia y por más que quieras dejar claro que no quieres que nadie se acerque a Gohan, él no es de tu propiedad no puedes pretender que todos hagan lo que tu pides, no puedes obligar a nadie a que lea entre líneas y acepte lo que indirectamente propones cuando no tienes ninguna oportunidad, las demás personas también tienen decisiones y sentimientos Lime, yo no he obligado a Gohan a nada, él tomo una decisión por sí mismo, y las razones que yo tenga para aceptar no le importan a nadie, si él no te ha pedido ser su compañera durante este tiempo es porque te ve solo como una amiga, y aunque intentes alejar a todas las mujeres que quieras, él no va a cambiar de opinión solo por eso, yo no tengo nada contra ti, no he hecho nada con la intención de hacerte daño, si he aceptado estar con Gohan es porque él lo ha querido no porque lo haya obligado, así que no tienes derecho a reclamarme

—Nadie ha dicho que no tengo una oportunidad, es solo que no he encontrado la ocasión adecuada para hablar con Gohan sobre mis sentimientos

—¿Cuántos años hace que estas en este planeta? —ella pareció extrañada por mi pregunta, yo continué —Gohan nunca te ha pedido nada a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, yo solo llevo unas cuantas semanas viviendo aquí, si él estuviera interesado en ti ya te lo hubiera propuesto no hubiera esperando tanto tiempo, aunque yo estuviera desde hace muchos años ya hubiera hablado contigo si es que estuviera interesado, ¿De qué le ha servido a Ángela insinuarse tantas veces? Aunque él sabe lo que ella quiere no significa que vaya a aceptar solo por eso

Lime continuaba parada junto a nuestra mesa mientras me miraba fijamente y aparentemente analizaba mis palabras, estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirme algo cuando a sus espaldas aparecieron los demás integrantes de la elite.

—¡Buenos días chicas! Han madrugado mucho, me alegro porque hoy aprovecharemos el tiempo al máximo, Piccolo ya planeo todo el entrenamiento hasta la tarde —exclamo un efusivo Goku, Lime cerro la baca de golpe y lo saludo con una inclinación de cabeza un tanto desanimada

Gohan fue el último en saludar y el ultimo en sentarse en la mesa, y que hubiera escogido sentarse a mi lado me había acelerado el pulso, de alguna manera me ponía nerviosa tenerlo cerca ahora que se suponía éramos novios y debíamos actuar como si lo fuéramos, cuando puso su bandeja sobre la mesa nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ambos nos sonrojamos al instante, avergonzada por mi reacción rápidamente desvié mi mirada y cuando quise volver mi atención a Lime, ella ya no estaba.

Lo que quedo del desayuno fue bastante tenso, aunque todos actuaban normal, era obvio que estaban intentando no llamar la atención del resto de los presentes que desde la llegada de Gohan de nuevo estaban pendientes de cada movimiento que hacíamos, nunca me hubiera imaginado que la raza Saiyajin fuera tan curiosa por no decir entrometida, o tal vez solo fuera por lo que había dicho el señor Piccolo y al ser Gohan un soldado tan importante todos estaban esperando demasiado de él y cada movimiento era vigilado con detalle, lo único bueno de la mañana es que Ángela no había aparecido en ningún momento. Agradecí enormemente cuando nos marchamos a entrenar y solo esperaba que el día de hoy fuera realmente agotador y muy exigente como nos habían prometido, así podría liberar un poco de frustración acumulada.

Y al comienzo en verdad estaba funcionando, pues el señor Piccolo y Goku en verdad nos habían preparado un día terrible, más de una vez escuche a Shapner quejarse y a su entrenador personal dándole el doble de trabajo cada vez que hablaba, Erasa por su parte estaba algo más tranquila, o tal vez era que Krillin no estaba siendo tan exigente pues él también se había pasado de copas. Por mi parte tanto Gohan como yo estábamos haciendo todo al pie de la letra, tal vez yo no era la única que quería liberar algo de presión con el entrenamiento, pero después de tranquilizarme un poco empecé a sentirme algo incomoda con la cercanía del Saiyajin.

En más de una ocasión ambos quedamos demasiado cerca del otro, cuando empezamos con los combates cuerpo a cuerpo me puse nerviosa al sentir a Gohan tan cerca, cuando sus brazos me apretaban con fuerza al intentar inmovilizarme el corazón se me aceleraba y me empeñaba el doble en separarme solo para no sentirme tan extraña, pero era inevitable el contacto y lo que más me molestaba era sentirme incomoda, pues todos los días anteriores el entrenamiento había sido similar y nunca me había puesto tan nerviosa de tenerlo cerca. Hoy estaba demasiado susceptible pues cada roce me hacía sonrojar y cada vez que nos mirábamos a los ojos el corazón se me aceleraba, debía tranquilizarme con urgencia.

—Creo que hoy ha sido suficiente —escuche la voz de Goku

—¡Por fin! Pensé que moriría —exclamo Shapner

—Eres un gusano debilucho, de ahora en adelante harás el doble de entrenamiento cada vez que te quejes —el rubio abrió los ojos asustado

—Bien, realmente hemos avanzado mucho, la próxima semana darán inicio los torneos y tengo mucha confianza en ustedes, no quiero que se descuiden por lo que estoy diciendo pero seguro los tres pasan a la tercera ronda, así que espero que no me decepcionen, quiero demostrarle a los demás que ustedes son el mejor equipo —dijo Goku sonriendo —por hoy pueden ir a descansar

Todos agradecimos que el día terminara, fuimos de nuevo al comedor y después de una rápida cena cada uno se fue a su habitación, en cuanto llegue a mi cuarto me di un merecido baño y después de estar limpia y cómoda me fui a dormir, en cuanto puse la cabeza en la almohada me quede dormida.

—¿Crees que Lime vuelva a hacerte algún reclamo? —me pregunto Erasa al día siguiente cuando íbamos al entrenamiento

—No lo creo, incluso puedo imaginar que no nos hablara más

—Hoy no se presentó a desayunar

—Ayer tampoco fue a la hora del almuerzo, ni la cena

—Pobre, debe estar sintiéndose muy mal

—¿Crees que me pase con ella? —Pregunte sintiéndome culpable —Es que no soporte el tono del reclamo

—Para nada, ella no tenía ningún derecho en hacerte algún reclamo, después de todo tu le dijiste la verdad, Gohan no es de su propiedad, no la traicionaste de ninguna forma porque ella no tiene ninguna relación con él, ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran, ella no tiene por qué enojarse contigo

—Aun así me siento un poco mal por ella, realmente se nota que está enamorada, siento como que estoy usurpando su lugar

—No seas tonta Videl, ella debió darse cuenta que era inútil esperar algo con Gohan, él ni siquiera la nota, contigo es diferente, no sé porque pero creo que a él le gusta estar contigo —al instante me sonroje

—No empieces Erasa por favor —ella sonrió

—Solo digo lo que veo, además a ti también te gusta pasar tiempo con él

—Simplemente tenemos cosas en común, con Gohan no tengo que actuar de ninguna forma diferente, puedo ser yo misma y no me siento incomoda o juzgada

—Perfecto, es una excelente manera de empezar

—¿De empezar con qué?

—Con su relación, quien sabe, tal vez después de todo esto ustedes en verdad terminen juntos

—¡Erasa! Ya te escuchas como la madre de Gohan —ella soltó una carcajada

—Tal vez sea porque no estoy tan equivocada

—Basta, estás insoportable —la calle y agradecí que ya hubiéramos llegado pues podía alejarme de ella por fin

En el entrenamiento me la pase todo el tiempo distraída, las palabras de Erasa me hacían sentir aún más incómoda con Gohan, y era una verdadera molestia porque lo que yo le había dicho a ella era cierto, a mí me gustaba pasar tiempo con él, más allá de que fuera un chico guapo Gohan era encantador como persona, era muy inocente y divertido, me gustaba mucho estar en su compañía porque podíamos hablar de muchos temas y siempre era interesante la conversación. Pero no quería que por lo que estaba sucediendo dejara de sentirme a gusto en su compañía y comenzara a sentirme nerviosa o ansiosa con él cuando antes disfrutaba tanto a su lado.

Cuando Goku dio por terminado el entrenamiento del día sentí que no lo había aprovechado como debería, los torneos se acercaban y no era el momento para estar perdiendo el tiempo, tendría que esmerarme el día de mañana y concentrarme mucho mejor, no debía permitir que Gohan me afectara.

—Videl —me llamo cuando estábamos entrando en el comedor para la cena, yo lo mire extrañada pues se veía algo nervioso

—¿Sucede algo malo?

—No, no es eso, es solo que te quería informar que… bueno… que…

—Suéltalo de una vez Gohan, ¿De qué se trata ahora?

—Es que mi papá y el señor Piccolo hablaron conmigo más temprano y me dijeron que hoy debería quedarme en tu habitación, como sabes es adecuado que guardemos las apariencias de vez en cuando —para este momento su rostro estaba tan rojo como el mío —pero quería saber si te parecía correcto que fuera esta noche

—Entiendo… hoy está bien —acepte intentando quitarle importancia al asunto

—Bien, entonces esta noche nos vemos —y tomando una bandeja se fue rápidamente a buscar su cena

Después de la cena me fui rápido a mi habitación, tome un baño y me cambie la armadura por ropa Terrícola, había notado que la mayoría de las mujeres usaban ese tipo de ropa en los ratos libres y algunas de las chicas que venían de voluntarias también lo hacían, así que para sentirme un poco más a gusto me puse la ropa que acostumbraba usar para entrenar en la tierra.

Eran casi media noche cuando escuche que golpearon la puerta, sentía el ki de Gohan atrás de ella así que imagine que todo el mundo también lo haría, me sentía algo nerviosa de que todos pensaran que él y yo estaríamos teniendo relaciones sexuales cuando simplemente íbamos a pasar un rato charlando o al menos eso esperaba. Armándome de valor al instante fui a abrirle la puerta pues no quería que se quedara ahí mucho tiempo y se encontrara con alguna chica de las habitaciones cercanas, conociéndolo se avergonzaría mucho, no quería que pasara por una situación más incómoda de la que ya tendríamos que pasar en un rato.

—Pasa —dije simplemente al abrirle la puerta, como imagine entro sin dudarlo

Cuando la puerta se cerró ambos quedamos en un silencio tenso, pero como Gohan se veía mucho más avergonzado que yo decidí romper el hielo y tratar de hacer este momento más llevadero.

—Creo que lo mejor será que intentemos pensar menos en este asunto Gohan, por lo que veo tú también te sientes tan incómodo como yo al imaginar lo que los demás estarán pensando sobre nosotros —él asintió

—Es que pude darme cuenta en el entrenamiento que has estado distraída y algo nerviosa, y me siento algo culpable por ello, pues por mi culpa estas metida en todo esto, si me hubiera cuidado mejor no tendríamos que pasar por esta situación

—Perdóname Gohan no sabía que era tan obvia —me disculpe al instante —pero por favor no te sientas culpable, de verdad perdóname por estar tan distraída en los entrenamientos, te prometo que no volverá a suceder, además ya te dije que no tienes por qué sentirte responsable, ambos de una manera a otra fuimos engañados ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? —él me miro interesado

—¿Qué trato?

—Ignoremos a los demás, no pensemos en lo que imaginan o dicen el resto, y estos momentos que tengas que pasar aquí aprovéchemelos para entrenar o para hablar de cualquier cosa, tratemos de que sea lo más cómodo posible para los dos —él sonrió

—Me parece una estupenda idea Videl, entonces que sea un trato —dijo tendiéndome su mano esta vez libre del guante de entrenamiento, pues él también traía ropa terrícola, imagino que la usaba pues al tener una madre humana estaba acostumbrado a esas ropas. Sin dudarlo la tome y la estreche, y aunque sentí el estómago revolverse ignore ese gesto y le sonreí más tranquila —aunque me parece que este lugar no va a ser muy adecuado para entrenar

—Es cierto, pero creo que si podemos hablar sobre mi entrenamiento, me gustaría mucho que me contaras como son los torneos y realmente me encantaría que me dieras algún concejo

—Creo que ya no tengo ningún concejo para ti, realmente has avanzado mucho, pero si puedo contarte como son los torneos

—¡Estupendo! Ven, toma asiento y empieza a hablar —dije tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo al sillón de mi habitación, cuando estuvimos cómodos empezamos a hablar

Esa noche había pasado volando, habíamos empezado hablando de entrenamiento y habíamos terminado contando nuestra infancia y anécdotas de nuestras vidas, ambos teníamos muchas cosas en común, y sin darnos cuenta nos habíamos quedado dormidos en el sillón, al parecer habíamos pasado un rato tan agradable que nos había pegado el sueño sin darnos cuenta. Al día siguiente ambos nos despertamos algo desorientados pero después de recordar la noche anterior sonreímos, ya no había más incomodidad, de ahora en adelante sería mucho más fácil sobre llevar esta situación, pues de nuevo podíamos tratarnos sin sentirnos nerviosos.

Gohan se había marchado rápido a su habitación para cambiarse pues en un rato tendríamos que ir al comedor y después al entrenamiento. Erasa había estado algo insoportable antes del desayuno al insistir en que le diera detalles de lo sucedido la noche pasada, pero después de que le repitiera infinidades de veces que no había sucedido nada importante se tranquilizó o tal vez se desilusiono.

Los días continuaron pasando tranquilamente, Gohan había seguido yendo a mi habitación en las noches, cada vez era más frecuente pues al estar tan cerca el torneo de alguna forma siempre teníamos algo que hablar sobre el tema y cuando se hacía demasiado tarde lo dejábamos continuando hasta la noche siguiente, así que sin proponérnoslo él me visitaba prácticamente todos los días.

Ángela había vuelto a aparecer, pero esta vez no se acercaba a Gohan, ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada o hacia el más mínimo comentario, a mí tampoco me había vuelto a hacer ningún reclamo ni nada por el estilo y agradecía enormemente que no lo hiciera pues esta vez no me aguantaría y quien sabe que le haría si se me cruzaba con alguna estúpida escusa. Como había imaginado Lime nos había dejado de hablar a Erasa y a mí, cada vez que la cruzábamos en los pasillo nos ignoraba y continuaba su camino haciendo como si no existiéramos. Mi amiga y yo habíamos optado por hacer lo mismo, si ella pensaba actuar de esa forma para siempre, no íbamos a buscarla para intentar aclarar las cosas, ella sola había tomado esa decisión, así que nosotras simplemente estábamos evitando problemas.

El día del primer torneo había llegado por fin, hoy se decidiría si me quedaba en el planeta o si volvía a la tierra, hoy por fin me daría cuenta el resultado del duro entrenamiento de los últimos días, pero especialmente de los últimos años, después de tanto entrenamiento por fin sabría si mi esfuerzo habría valido la pena. Las dos primeras rondas se realizarían en el transcurso de la mañana, los ganadores de las preliminares descansarían y al día siguiente comenzarían las semifinales y las finales, quienes perdían tendrían que hacer su equipaje y esa misma tarde abordarían una nave de regreso a casa, los ganadores tenían un lugar asegurado en las elites de los Saiyajin y este planeta se convertiría en su nuevo hogar, pero los cuatro primeros lugares tenían derecho a escoger en que elite querían estar, el resto serian repartidos por sorteo. Era obvio que todos querían formar parte de la elite de Goku ya que aparte de ser uno de los más fuertes, era la mano derecha del rey, ya había escuchado varios comentarios en los pasillos y en el comedor sobre lo afortunados que éramos al estar bajo su mando y sobre las intenciones que tenían varios de escoger su elite, así que haría mi mejor esfuerzo para quedar entre los cuatro primeros y poder continuar en la elite de Goku.

La tarde anterior el mismo Goku nos había pedido que meditáramos en la madrugada antes del torneo, cada uno se iría a un lugar diferente con su correspondiente entrenador y dedicaría un par de horas a meditar, a descansar y a relajarse. Gohan y yo estábamos volviendo del lugar que habíamos escogido cuando nos cruzamos con Lime en los pasillos, ella se sorprendió por unos instantes al vernos, pero después volvió a su acostumbrado semblante tranquilo.

—Hola Lime, buenos días —la saludo alegremente, ella solo inclino la cabeza levemente como saludo y continuo caminando, pero antes de que se pudiera marchar Gohan la había tomado por el codo y la había detenido —¿Te sucede algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto preocupado, ella se zafó rápidamente de su agarre

—Estoy bien, no es nada

—¿Entonces porque últimamente me evitas? Ya no me saludas como antes ¿Hice algo malo? —ella lo fulmino con la mirada

—¿Y te atreves a preguntármelo? ¡¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a la perfecta Videl?! Ella sabrá responder a todas tus preguntas, después de todo el planeta completo solo sabe decir lo adecuada que es para ti, y no se cuanta tontería más, solo espero que pierdas las preliminares y tengas que volver a la Tierra ¡Me tienen harta los dos! —grito mientras se perdía en otro de los pasillos, Gohan la miro marchar asombrado y luego me miro buscando una explicación

—¿Qué fue todo eso? Ella no es así, no entiendo nada —yo suspire

—Creo que en cierto modo la culpa es mía —él frunció el ceño

—¿Tuya? ¿Por qué?

—Creo que aún tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que empiecen los torneos, pero es mejor que busquemos otro lugar para hablar

—El lugar en el que entrenamos todos los días estará bien —yo asentí y lo seguí

Quince minutos después le había resumido a Gohan lo que había sucedido entre ella y yo, la historia que nos había contado a Erasa y a mí y las ilusiones que había tenido Lime de que la escogiera a ella como compañera. Él por su parte frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Te ha mentido —me dijo como conclusión, yo lo mire sin comprender

—¿Me mintió? ¿En qué me mintió?

—Lime me dijo sus sentimientos la primera semana que llego al planeta —yo abrí los ojos sorprendida —he estado al tanto de lo que siente desde siempre, pero desde el primer momento le deje claro que solo la veo como una amiga, ella era casi una desconocida y no podía esperar que sintiera lo mismo cuando solo nos habíamos visto unas horas años atrás, en ese momento dijo que me entendía y que esperaba que la conociera y pudiera aceptarla entonces, pero un año después cuando volvió a plantearme el tema le reitere que seguía sintiendo lo mismo, no podía verla de otra forma, aparentemente se lo había tomado bien y hasta ahora había sido una buena amiga, sinceramente pensé que ya se había olvidado de mí

—¿Te ha dicho sus sentimientos? —Repetí sorprendida, él asintió —entonces toda esa historia de que no se ha animado a hablarlo contigo y que está esperando que te des cuenta es mentira

—Me temo que si

—No lo puedo creer, simplemente se ha valido de eso para intentar alejar a las mujeres de ti, nunca imagine que ella sería ese tipo de persona

—Yo tampoco, pero ahora entiendo porque se veía tan enojada conmigo, aun así no tiene por qué tratarte de esa forma, después de todo nada de esto es tu culpa, aunque lo nuestro fuera verdad yo tengo todo el derecho a escoger a alguien que no sea ella, no tiene por qué ponerse así, yo se lo he dejado claro antes, nunca le dije algo que le diera esperanzas sobre nada

—Ya no importa Gohan, será mejor que nos demos prisa, no quiero llegar tarde a las preliminares, ahora por lo menos me siento tranquila y sé que no tengo la culpa de nada

—Tienes razón, es mejor que nos vayamos, hoy vas a demostrarle a todos lo mucho que has mejorado, vas a ver que obtendrás muy buenos resultados —yo sonreí alegre

—Muchas gracias Gohan, gracias a ti y a tu padre es que me siento tan tranquila el día de hoy y que tengo esperanzas de ganar. Muchas gracias por haberme enseñado tantas cosas y haberme tenido tanta paciencia —sin poderlo evitar me acerque y lo abrace

La sensación fue realmente encantadora, ya había tenido la oportunidad de estar cerca de él en los combates, incluso algunas veces lo había sostenido en mis brazos al intentar inmovilizarlo, pero abrazarlo de esa forma tan tranquila y tan cálida era diferente, era realmente placentera, cuando sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura y corresponder mi gesto, el corazón se me acelero y temía que él pudiera escucharlo y saber lo nerviosa y ansiosa que estaba.

—No tienes por qué agradecer nada Videl, ya te lo he dicho, me he divertido mucho en tu compañía, enseñarte ha sido realmente muy grato —dijo cerca de mi oído

En ese momento lo comprendí y lo acepte de una vez por todas, yo también estaba enamorada de él, aunque lo había sospechado anteriormente lo había ignorado y lo había dejado pasar, pero no podía seguir negándolo inevitablemente ahora formaba parte de la lista de sus pretendientes, desgraciadamente era otra de sus enamoradas no correspondidas.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de marcharnos —me apure a separarme de él, pues no quería empeorar la situación, no quería que se enterara de mis sentimientos, por ahora no quería pensar sobre ello

—Sí vamos, pronto comenzaran los primeros combates

Y soltando un poco el aire que tenía guardado despegue mis pies del suelo y comencé a volar, por el momento lo más importante era ganar los preliminares, una vez que tuviera mi estadía asegurada pensaría un poco sobre mis sentimientos, mientras tanto solo debía concentrarme en pelear.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Summary: **__Después de años de entrenamiento Videl logra entrar al planeta Saiyajin, un torneo se realizara para demostrar quienes pueden ingresar a las elites del Rey, ella desea demostrar que aunque es humana puede ser una de las mejores guerreras del planeta, pero el destino y un somnífero le pondrán pruebas que nada tienen que ver con las técnicas, ni con la fuerza pero si mucho con el corazón, ella tendrá que aceptarlas todas. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**SOMNIFERO DE AMOR**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Siete**

-.-

Cuando llegamos al lugar todos ya estaban reunidos, Erasa y Shapner estaba tan ansiosos como yo, los tres habíamos entrenado duro y habíamos dado lo mejor de nosotros para este día, así que escuchando las últimas recomendaciones de Goku dio comienzo el torneo. El rey Vegeta abrió el torneo con un discurso y luego paso a leer las reglas y condiciones, él personalmente sería el encargado de realizar el sorteo en el que se determinaría quien pelearía con quien en cada ronda. Después de sacar los números correspondientes a nuestros nombres de una urna y acomodarnos en el esquema de combate por fin sabíamos con quién pelearíamos.

—Mi primer oponente es Tooro del planeta Kanassa —comente al ver el esquema

—Ten cuidado Videl los Kanassa son guerreros hábiles, tienen poderes asombrosos, la mayoría de las razas que están aquí tienen algún poder sobre natural aparte de la fuerza —hablo Gohan

—Los únicos debiluchos somos nosotros —hablo Krillin en son de burla, pues se notaba que no le daba mucha importancia al asunto —y aun así eso no significa que sean mejores que nosotros, así que no se preocupen tanto por eso y den lo mejor de si

—En la primera ronda no pelearemos entre elites, pero después de la segunda dependiendo del ganador es posible que más adelante nos toque pelear entre nosotros —hablo Shapner

—No voy a tener piedad con ninguno de ustedes así que prepárense —dijo Erasa cruzándose de brazos, pero al instante cambio de postura y nos abrazó a ambos —mucha suerte a los dos, espero que los tres pasemos las preliminares, aunque tengamos que enfrentarnos al estar en las semifinales, ninguno tendrá que volver a casa si pasamos las dos primeras rondas

—Bien, basta de sentimentalismos estúpidos, los torneos han empezado, a partir de ahora tienen que estar pendientes de todas las batallas, eso les servirá para aprender un poco del enemigo —nos cortó Piccolo

Y en efecto los combates dieron inicio, a diferencia de la tierra las preliminares en el planeta Vegeta realmente eran muy interesantes, individuos muy fuertes y con técnicas sorprendentes llevaron a cabo peleas espectaculares, Shapner fue el primero de nosotros en pelear y aunque no fue un combate fácil gano sin ningún inconveniente, el siguiente era mi turno, por fin pelearía con el tal Tooro del planeta Kanassa.

Tooro era un hombre alto y fornido, su piel era muy parecida a la de un dragón, y aunque era fuerte y me atacaba consecutivamente sin ninguna piedad, también era bastante lento, y le agradecía que no fuera cortes conmigo solo por ser mujer y me diera un combate justo, pues era de la única manera que podía sentirme bien si ganaba la pelea. Una inmensa alegría lleno mi cuerpo cuando gane el primer combate, no quería confiarme pero había sido realmente fácil la primera pelea, y aunque sabía que las demás podían ser mucho más difíciles el saber que estaba en la segunda ronda y estaba realmente cerca de cumplir mi sueño me llenaba de ánimo y confianza en mí misma. Las felicitaciones por parte de mis compañeros no se hicieron esperar y más aún cuando Erasa también gano su primera pelea, pero las ansias aumentaron al acercarse el segundo combate, si ganábamos esta segunda ronda todos estaríamos dentro.

Los participantes estaban mucho más agresivos en la segunda ronda pues de la victoria de esta dependía su estadía en el planeta, así que no me asuste al encontrarme en la segunda pelea con un hombre llamado Kuwi que aparte de atacarme sin piedad me insultaba y hacia comentarios bastante desagradables sobre mi raza.

—Vamos pequeña estúpida ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? —hablaba Kuwi mientras me atacaba con una sesión de puños y patadas —Ya decía yo que los debiluchos de los humanos no servían para nada, las mujeres de tu planeta lo único para lo que sirven es para prostituirse con los Saiyajin, por algo se ofrecen como voluntarias y se dejan follar por la raza más fuerte, solo quieren disfrutar de los beneficios, son unas malditas arpías, y tú eres la más grande de todas —ese comentario me desconcentro y su puño logro darme en la mejilla, él maldito empezó a reír a carcajadas —definitivamente eres la más inteligente de todas —volvió a golpearme, pero esta vez puse mi brazo a tiempo ya que continuo golpeando sin cesar —aprovechaste la oportunidad y te follaste a uno de los soldados más importantes del planeta, si no lograbas quedarte en el planeta con los torneos, abriéndole las piernas a un Saiyajin es la segunda mejor opción ¿Y qué mejor candidato que el hijo de la mano derecha del rey? eres una maldita prostitu…

Sus palabras me habían causado tanta rabia que lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas y le cerré la maldita boca de un solo golpe, sentía tanta ira que no me podía detener.

—¡Cállate! Cierra la boca, no tienes la más mínima idea de nada maldito imbécil —le grite mientras continuaba golpeándolo —si voy a quedarme en este planeta será por mí misma, será solo y únicamente gracias a mi esfuerzo y al resultado de mi entrenamiento, así que deja de decir estupideces y déjame mostrarte como soy capaz de formar parte en las elites por mi propio merito, voy a mostrarte como esta humana va a patearte ese asqueroso trasero —me sentía tan fuera de mí que después de golpearlo hasta cansarme no fue suficiente verlo tirado en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente si no que extendí mi mano y sin ninguna piedad y sin sentir ninguna clase de culpa le lance una bola de energía que lo arrastro fuera de la plataforma y lo lanzo varios metros hasta el suelo

Cuando por fin me sentí satisfecha pude escuchar los gritos y los victorias de los presentes, recobrando un poco el sentido mire alrededor y me di cuenta que había ganado, Erasa y Shapner estaban saltando y gritándome felicitaciones a lo lejos, Vegeta como juez se había acercado hasta mí y sonriendo satisfecho había levantado mi mano en señal de victoria.

—Felicitaciones Videl —yo me sorprendí al escuchar la voz del rey dirigirse solo a mí, su tono era divertido —esa actuación de hace un momento ha cerrado varias bocas, no solo la de Kuwi, creo que después de la forma en que has dejado inconsciente a esa sabandija todos van a dejarlos en paz por un tiempo a ti y a Gohan —al instante hice una reverencia

—Muchas gracias rey Vegeta, no solo por sus palabras de ahora si no también por darnos su ayuda sobre ese tema, gracias a eso puedo demostrarle a usted y a los demás que de verdad merezco quedarme —él simplemente sonrió

Ahora completamente satisfecha y feliz de saber que estaba oficialmente en el planeta baje de la plataforma y me reuní con mis amigos, tanto Erasa como Shapner también habían pasado la segunda ronda.

—Felicitaciones Videl —dijo Goku palmeando mi hombro —ahora sí puedo decirles a los tres que son oficialmente bienvenidos y que espero que queden entre los cuatro primeros lugares y escojan quedarse con nosotros

—Por supuesto que sí señor Goku —hablo Erasa que al igual que yo ya lo llamaba por ese nombre —no lo defraudaremos —dijo emocionada, todos se veían realmente alegres

—Felicitaciones hiciste un excelente trabajo—escuche la voz de Gohan a mis espaldas, los demás continuaban hablando y al parecer no lo escucharon, yo me gire para mirarlo mientras sonreía

—Todo es gracias a tu entrenamiento, es todo por lo que me enseñaste

—No es gracias a tu esfuerzo, el entrenamiento durante las últimas semanas tuvo que ver pero lo es más por todos esos años que te has esmerado en ser una guerrera fuerte, tu misma lo has dicho fuiste tú quien le pateo el trasero al maldito imbécil de Kuwi, y lo hiciste de una manera increíble —mi sonrisa se ensancho

—Creo que nunca había estado tan molesta en mi vida, ni siquiera pensé lo que estaba haciendo, sus palabras me disgustaron de tal manera que me olvide del torneo, solo quería romperle la cara —comente cruzándome de brazos y sintiéndome disgustada de nuevo al recordarlo

—Gohan también se molestó bastante, si no le dabas rápido su merecido al maldito bastardo, él mismo estaba dispuesto a subir a la plataforma y romperle la cara al asqueroso ese —hablo como siempre una oportuna Erasa, él Saiyajin se sonrojo al instante

—Creo que hasta el propio Vegeta estaba a punto de hacerlo, no es muy prudente de su parte insultar a las terrícolas cuando la mayoría de los Saiyajin están emparejados con una, la propia reina es humana, la cara de Bulma mientras el idiota hablaba no tiene comparación —dijo Krillin y todos empezaron a reír —si no le cerrabas la boca pronto todas las mujeres subiría a ayudarte

—¿Qué les parece si van a darse un baño y a ponerse ropa limpia? Bulma siempre hace un banquete de bienvenida oficial para los concursantes de las semifinales, esta noche festejaremos que los tres han pasado la segunda ronda, merecen celebrar —hablo un entusiasmado Goku. Todos aceptamos encantados, estaba ansiosa por darme un baño y ponerme ropa limpia, después de todo ya era oficial, después de años de entrenamiento por fin formaría parte oficial de las elites del planeta Vegeta

—Pero les advierto que esta vez no quiero ver a nadie pasándose de la raya con el alcohol, si mañana alguno de ustedes dos —empezó Piccolo señalando a Erasa y a Shapner —se presenta en algún estado deplorable y pierde alguna pelea, yo mismo los moleré a golpes y me encargare de que suban a una nave con dirección a la Tierra —ambos se pusieron nerviosos y miraron a Piccolo con miedo

—Le prometo señor Piccolo que no tomare ni una sola gota de alcohol —dijo Shapner asustado

—Bien, eso está mejor

Después de un refréscate baño y de ponerme mi ropa de la Tierra busque a Erasa y nos dirigimos juntas al comedor, como nos esperábamos habían un gran banquete y todos los presentes se veían muy felices, y era obvio pues todos los que estábamos en el comedor formábamos parte oficial de las elites, aunque no tuviéramos un grupo definido por el momento, ya era un hecho.

Comimos y reímos durante un par de horas, tanto Erasa como Shapner habían cumplido su palabra y no habían tomado una sola gota de alcohol, al parecer nadie lo había hecho, todos estaban tomando precauciones y cuidándose para el día de mañana.

—Creo que es algo tarde, será mejor que me vaya a dormir, ¿Vienes Erasa? —ella estaba hablando tan entretenida con Shapner que ni si quiera me escucho, yo fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos, últimamente esos dos andaban muy juntos, yo ya sospechaba un poco sobre ellos antes de venir al planeta Saiyajin, pero en los últimos días cada vez estaba más segura, si no estaban saliendo juntos, pronto lo harían

—Yo te acompaño Videl, creo que también me iré a descansar —el corazón se me acelero al escuchar la voz de Gohan pero intente continuar tranquila

—Está bien, buenas noches a todos —ambos nos despedimos y nos marchamos

De camino a mi habitación estuvimos en un silencio que aunque no era tenso me dejaba insatisfecha, no sé por qué pero no estaba a gusto con la situación, así que reuniendo valor me anime a hablarle.

—Oye Gohan —su atención estuvo puesta en mi al instante —¿Quieres quedarte esta noche conmigo? —lo solté de una vez, el sonrojo de Saiyajin me hizo recapacitar en mi pregunta —¡No lo dije de esa manera! Es solo que aún estoy algo ansiosa por las peleas de hoy y me gustaría hablar con alguien un rato más —él continúo sonrojado pero sonrió

—Me quedare, yo también quería hablar contigo —yo sonreí satisfecha

—¡Estupendo! Porque quiero preguntarte algo que escuche hoy en los torneos —dije tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo los pocos pasillos que quedaban hasta mi habitación

—¡Espera Videl! No corras así por los pasillos, puedes chocarte con alguien

—Pero si todos están celebrando, no seas aburrido, vamos rápido —dije aumentando la velocidad pero cuando gire en el último pasillo sentí que Gohan tiraba de mi mano para detenerme, perdí el equilibrio pero antes de caerme me tomo de la cintura y me acerco hasta su pecho para evitar que efectivamente chocara con alguien, al parecer venia tan distraída y tan entretenida que no había sentido la presencia de nadie, pero cuando levante la cabeza para disculparme pude ver que se trataba de Lime, al instante mis labios se cerraron

—Disculpa Lime, veníamos algo distraídos —dijo la voz seria de Gohan, nunca lo había escuchado hablar así con ella, no pensé que se molestaría por lo que le había contado o por lo que ella misma había estado contando, pero al parecer él se había molestado bastante. Ella miro las manos que él tenía en mi cintura y aunque frunció un poco el ceño rápidamente cambio a su semblante normal, Gohan no aparto sus manos de mí, por el contrario aferro más su agarre

—Sí, puedo notarlo —dijo con voz neutra

—Que tengas buenas noches —dijo el Saiyajin rápidamente y tomándome de la mano esta vez fue el quien me arrastro hasta mi propia habitación

—¿Qué te pasa Gohan? —pregunte cuando estuvimos en mi cuarto, él seguía algo serio

—Es solo que estuve hablando con el señor Piccolo sobre todo esto y me molesta mucho que Lime haya estado contando esa absurda historia solo para hacerme ver como un estúpido insensible, ella todo el tiempo fue la pobre chica enamorada y quien sabe a cuantas personas les conto lo mismo y cuantos me habrán visto como el idiota que no tiene dos dedos de frente y que la hace sufrir, cuando en el pasado le he dejado claro que no sentía lo mismo —yo lo mire y me cruce de brazos

—No seas tonto Gohan, nadie te puede culpar por no corresponder a alguien, ¿O es que anteriormente te ha gustado alguna otra chica y no te animaste a decirle nada porque no se te acercaba? —pregunte sin pensar, estaba a punto de disculparme cuando él se sonrojo y empezó a reír nervioso

—No digas esas cosas Videl, no es nada de lo que piensas, es solo que me molesta que los demás piensen que la he hecho sentir mal todo este tiempo

—Lo único bueno de todo esto es que ahora tienes una excusa creíble para no fijarte en ella —él sonrió y de nuevo se sonrojo un poco

—Tienes razón, es un punto a favor

—Pero no pensemos más en eso, ya lo habíamos prometido. Desde hace rato he querido preguntarte algo que escuche en los torneos

—¿Qué escuchaste?

—Algunos rumores sobre uno de los participantes, y según lo que escuche tú debes saber algo, dime Gohan ¿Quién es Ten Shin Han? —él me miro serio

—Ten Shin Han es un viejo amigo de mi padre, se conocen desde hace muchos años, antes vivía en la Tierra pero cuando se enteró que descendía del planeta de los Tríclope viajo hasta ese lugar para buscar un poco sobre sus orígenes, este año quiso calificar para soldado y cuando mi padre lo supo hablo con Vegeta para que lo dejara ingresar directamente a las elites pero Ten se negó —yo lo mire sorprendida

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Porque quería ganarse su puesto por mérito propio, es un tipo muy orgulloso y no iba a permitir un trato especial, por eso le advirtió a papá que no lo escogiera en su elite pues no quería que los demás dudaran de su valía

—Vaya se escucha como alguien estupendo, en verdad es admirable que no aceptara entrar, nunca había escuchado que a alguien le ofrecieran algo así

—Es que nunca se ha hecho

—Lo que significa que posiblemente él sea el ganador, lo he visto peleando y es realmente fuerte, tal vez no tenga ninguna posibilidad contra él —comente analizando la situación

—No te desanimes Videl tal vez puedas ganarle

—No seas tonto Gohan soy bastante inteligente como para darme cuenta cuando no podré ganarle a alguien, pero eso no significa que me desanime, aunque no pueda ganarle si me toca pelear contra él pienso dar lo mejor de mí, aunque pierda se la pondré difícil, además aunque yo también soy orgullosa esta vez no me sentiré mal si no quedo en los cuatro primeros puestos pues me he dado cuenta que hay personas realmente muy fuertes, el solo hecho de que pueda quedarme aquí, aprender de ellos y poder pelear hombro a hombro a su lado es una satisfacción para mi

—Eres increíble Videl, nunca había conocido a una chica que pensara como tú —dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros —eres simplemente fantástica, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, vas a quedar en muy buena posición el día de mañana en los combates finales, he estado observándolos a todos y eres una de las mejores peleadoras, tu posibilidad de avanzar es realmente alta

—¿En verdad lo crees así? —Él asintió —estoy muy emocionada por los torneos de mañana, además después vienen las misiones, eso sí será mucho más emocionante —Gohan me miraba atentamente —llevar a la práctica en un campo de batalla todo lo que he aprendido debe ser…

No pude continuar hablando pues Gohan me había interrumpido con un beso, _si_, con un _beso_, el Saiyajin más tímido del universo me estaba besando y aunque era uno casto y suave, el corazón no paraba de latirme acelerado, además era mi primer beso, jamás me había avergonzado de tener mi edad y nunca haber besado a un chico, y mucho menos lo haría ahora que estaba dándole el primero a una persona como él, y más si estaba casi segura de que para Gohan también era el primero. Cerré los ojos y sin moverme ni un solo milímetro me dedique a sentir sus labios, quise disfrutar a plenitud las millones de descargas electicas que estaba sintiendo mi cuerpo, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso al frente para rodearlo con mis brazos de golpe él nos separó.

—Yo… yo… lo siento Videl —dijo tan rojo como una fresa y tartamudeando de la vergüenza —no sé qué sucedió, será mejor que me vaya y… —las palabras salían rápido de sus labios, estaba a punto de girarse para marcharse pero aunque yo también estaba desconcertada no quería que se marchara

—No, espera Gohan, no te vayas —y tomándolo de la muñeca intente evitar que se marchara, sin pensar mucho en mis actos me deje llevar y acorte la distancia que nos separaba besándolo de nuevo

Rodee su cuello con mis manos y pegándome a su cuerpo profundice el beso, obviamente era la primera vez que besaba de esa forma tan atrevida, y aunque tendría que sentirme avergonzada por mis actos, en esta ocasión no quería pensar en nada, por el momento me dejaría llevar, solo no quería que se fuera, quería volver a sentir lo mismo de hacía unos instantes. Satisfecha sentí mi corazón oprimirse en el pecho cuando Gohan me correspondió, rodeo mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y sostuvo mi cuello con la otra mano para pegarme más a sus labios si es que era posible. Era un beso intenso, pero infinitamente tierno y delicado, era tal y como era Gohan inocente y apasionado, lleno de respeto y de calidez. Pero cuando comprendí que estaba por terminar me llene de temor ante lo que venía, no sabía cómo demonios debía actuar ahora.

—Videl —dijo simplemente con las mejillas sonrojadas, imaginaba que mi rostro estaba igual porque sentía que estaba ardiendo de la vergüenza —yo… no sé qué…

—Por favor Gohan no digas nada, te lo pido —suplique, él guardo silencio al instante —por el momento dejémoslo así, es tarde y tengo que descansar para el torneo de mañana

—Pero —intento reprochar

—Por favor —volví a pedir, él me miro serio por unos segundos pero asintió

—Hablaremos después del torneo —yo asentí algo aliviada

—Gracias —dije agachando mi cabeza, no tenía la valentía suficiente para verlo a la cara y no sonrojarme por la vergüenza

—Buenas noches, que descanses

—Buenas noches

Y escuchando sus pasos alejarse me atreví a levantar la mirada y verlo salir por la puerta, al instante lleve una mano a mis labios no pudiendo creer lo que había sucedido, de alguna forma _él_ me había besado y yo le había correspondido, solo para después ser _yo_ quien lo besara y luego no me atreviera a darle la cara como una cobarde. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Confesarle lo que sentía? Después del beso que nos habíamos dado era más que obvios mis sentimientos, pero ¿Y Gohan? ¿Qué era lo que él sentía? ¿Me habría besado porque yo también le gustaba? ¡Dios! Tenía la cabeza hecha un lio, ¿Cómo iba a darle la cara mañana y el resto de los días? Especialmente si casi todas las noches tenía que pasarlas en su compañía, se suponía ante todos que ambos éramos pareja, pero ¿Cómo iba a fingir con tanta naturalidad después de saber lo que sentía y del beso que habíamos compartido? La tranquilidad que habíamos logrado se iría a la mierda.

Intentando no pensar más en el asunto me fui a la cama, pero fue inútil, no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, más de la mitad de la noche la pase dando vueltas y cuando por fin pude conciliar el sueño aun estando dormida lo había tenido en mis pensamientos, solo hasta muy entrada la madrugada había podido dormir profundamente.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Summary: **__Después de años de entrenamiento Videl logra entrar al planeta Saiyajin, un torneo se realizara para demostrar quienes pueden ingresar a las elites del Rey, ella desea demostrar que aunque es humana puede ser una de las mejores guerreras del planeta, pero el destino y un somnífero le pondrán pruebas que nada tienen que ver con las técnicas, ni con la fuerza pero si mucho con el corazón, ella tendrá que aceptarlas todas. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**SOMNIFERO DE AMOR**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Ocho**

-.-

Al día siguiente me levante bastante ansiosa, no solo lo estaba por el torneo sino también por el asunto con Gohan, pero no podía permitir que eso afectara mi desempeño el día de hoy, ya lo hablaría más tarde con él, después de todo si me había besado significaba que no le era tan indiferente, tal vez estaba haciendo un lio de una tontería, así que por ahora alejaría eso de mi mente y me centraría solo en los combates, solo debía pensar en ganar. Sintiéndome algo más aliviada salí en busca de Erasa.

En el desayuno el comedor estaba mucho más tranquilo que la noche anterior, se notaba que todos estaban ansiosos y nerviosos, y es que aunque todos los presentes habíamos quedado permanentemente en el planeta, aún estaban los deseos por el primer lugar. Cuando llegue a la mesa junto a Erasa los demás ya estaban desayunando, Gohan me saludo igual que siempre pero el sonrojo se hizo presente en cuanto nos miramos a los ojos y podía asegurar que yo también me había puesto igual que él, solo esperaba que no sucediera cada vez que nos veíamos, pues de continuar así todos se darían cuenta de que algo sucedía y las cosas se tornarían mucho más tensas e incomodas.

Los primeros combates del día comenzaron, viendo las peleas de los demás pude apartar un poco de mi cabeza lo sucedido con Gohan la noche anterior y pude concentrarme más en los oponentes, desgraciadamente Erasa y Shapner habían perdido los primeros combates, lo que los dejaba sin oportunidades para escoger elite, aunque habían dado una buena pelea y habían entregado lo mejor de sí habían perdido, así que estaba realmente nerviosa por lo que me sucedería. La primera pelea que tuve fue bastante rápida, luche con un hombre llamado Jeice que era más un payaso que un guerrero, se la había pasado haciendo poses estúpidas todo el tiempo, no entendía como había podido avanzar hasta las semifinales, tal vez era fuerte y tenía técnicas muy buenas pero perdía demasiado tiempo hablando, me sentía algo molesta por la forma tan tonta que había ganado, pues en uno de esos momentos que se la paso diciendo incoherencias me había puesto tan ansiosa por empezar de una vez que lo ataque y lo tire de la plataforma, al parecer el imbécil no había estado prestándome atención a mi si no a sus _poses_ de pelea y no se dio cuenta cuando me acerque.

La segunda pelea era con Bojack del planeta Hera, por primera vez desde que empezó el torneo tuve un combate de verdad, pude darme cuenta que él era mucho más fuerte que yo, era rápido y daba golpes certeros, no se iba con rodeos y atacaba consecutivamente, pero no iba a dejarme vencer tan fácil, aunque estaba cansada y aunque gracias a una de sus patadas me estaba doliendo muchísimo un brazo no se lo iba a dejar fácil, este combate era realmente importante para mí, después de todo ya era una finalista, si ganaba estaría entre los cuatro primeros lugares, así que no podía dejarme vencer tan pronto.

Después de un rato de pelear y de sentir que el aire me faltaba de manera terrible, pude darme cuenta que Bojack también estaba cansado, su velocidad había disminuido y aunque continuaba golpeando con fuerza se notaba que mis ataques también estaban surtiendo efecto, así que tomando un gran aliento reuní toda la energía que me quedaba para un último ataque, era mi última oportunidad para ganar. Me acerque de frente y dándole un par de golpes lo provoque para que me siguiera por toda la plataforma, lo lleve hasta un extremo y cuando pensó que me tenía acorralada lo esquive como pude y le di una patada en la cara desorientándolo por unos segundos, aprovechando el momento de distracción me aleje lo suficiente y poniendo en práctica una de las técnicas que Gohan me había enseñado reuní rápidamente energía y le lance un Kamehameha con todas mis fuerza, que aunque no lo saco de la plataforma como hubiera querido lo dejo tirado en el suelo y sin moverse.

Después de que el conteo oficial lo declarara completamente inconsciente y a mí la ganadora del combate, un grito de emoción salió de mis labios y no pude evitar saltar como una niña por la plataforma y celebrar mi segunda victoria del día, pero en esta ocasión me sentía plenamente satisfecha de haber ganado de la manera adecuada, además estaba simplemente feliz pues gracias a eso estaba entre los cuatro finalistas, aunque perdiera los siguientes combates podría escoger quedarme con la elite de Goku. Nunca había estado tan feliz en mi vida, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo terrible por no largarme a llorar de la emoción.

—¡Videl, ese Kamehameha estuvo fabuloso! —me felicito Goku cuando baje de la plataforma

—Estuviste increíble amiga —Erasa me abrazo emocionada —que alegría que hayas ganado, al menos alguno de nosotros aún sigue en los combates, además ya tienes el cuarto lugar, eres la mejor ya lo sabía desde un principio —Shapner también me abrazo y me felicito

—Si ganas el siguiente combate estarás en la final, has hecho un buen trabajo, continua como hasta ahora —una sonrisa cruzo mis labios al escuchar las palabras de Piccolo, pocas veces se dirigía a nosotros para felicitarnos por algún logro, que se tomara la molestia de decírmelo personalmente significaba mucho para mi

—Muchas gracias señor Piccolo, intentare no defraudarlos

—No hay forma de que defraudes a nadie Videl, estuviste increíble, aunque no avances en el siguiente combate, el cuarto puesto sigue siendo una posición estupenda, yo te dije que lo lograrías —inevitablemente lo abrace

Aunque fue solo por la emoción de haber ganado, pero no me arrepentía después de todo él había contribuido demasiado en mi victoria. Cuando lo solté le sonreí agradecida, aun me sentía algo nerviosa por lo de anoche, así que no sabía que decirle ni cómo responder, me daba miedo que me fallara la voz frente a todos, pero después tendría que darle las gracias de una manera más adecuada.

—Lo mejor será que vayas a una cámara de recuperación pronto, aún falta un combate más para que sea tu turno de nuevo, con quince minutos en la cámara será suficiente, me he dado cuenta que tienes lastimado el brazo izquierdo, no es conveniente que sigas peleando en esas condiciones —ordeno Goku, yo asentí, aunque era una lástima pues quería ver la siguiente pelea, el ganador seria contra quien pelearía por el tercer puesto, pero tenía razón, lo mejor era sanar mi brazo —Gohan acompáñala —el corazón se me acelero al escuchar sus palabras

—Anda Gohan acompaña a tu querida novia, no puedes permitir que siga peleando en esas condiciones

—¡Cállate Krillin! —exclamo Gohan molesto y tomándome del brazo sano me saco del lugar

—¿A dónde vamos? Este no es el camino correcto —pregunte confundida al ver que cambiaba de dirección

—Ya lo sé, no vamos a ir a las cámaras de recuperación —dijo soltándome mientras se detenía. Yo fruncí el ceño al no comprender

—¿Pero acaso Goku no dijo que…?

—Se lo que dijo mi padre, pero en realidad él tampoco quería que fueras

—No te entiendo, explícame claramente

—Toma —dijo extendiendo su mano y mostrándome una rara semilla

—¿Qué es eso?

—La semilla del ermitaño, cómela

—¿Para qué quieres que coma eso? Te estas portando muy raro Gohan, no deberías…

—Deja de quejarte Videl, cómela —cuando quise refutarle, el Saiyajin me sorprendió metiendo de sorpresa la semilla en mi boca —mastícala, no se te ocurra escupirla —dijo sonriendo divertido, yo fruncí el ceño pero hice lo que me pedía. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando después de comerla milagrosamente mi cuerpo se recuperó del cansancio, los golpes desaparecieron y mi brazo volvió a la normalidad

—Dios mío ¿Pero qué demonios sucedió? —él volvió a reír

—Pocas veces usamos la cámara de gravedad para recuperarnos —comenzó a explicarme —mi papá tiene un amigo en la Tierra que cultiva estas semillas, como has visto son más eficaces que las cámaras y el resultado es inmediato. Pero solo la elite del rey las usa, pocos saben que existe así que por eso no te lo dijo directamente hace un rato

—¿Por qué me la han dado a mí?

—Porque mi padre piensa que vas a pedir quedarte con nosotros, ya te considera una más, en realidad todos lo pensamos —dijo mirándome serio —¿O te gustaría ir a otro equipo?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Ahora que puedo elegir obviamente me quedare con ustedes, aparte de que les debo haber llegado hasta aquí, me he encariñado con todos, no hay otro equipo al que quiera ir, aunque va a ser un poco triste sin Erasa y Shapner, solo espero que ambos estén satisfechos con la elite que les toque, ¿No lo crees? —él asintió. Yo sonreí

—Videl —me llamo de repente muy serio

—¿Si? —pregunte mirándolo directamente, pero el aliento se me corto al sentirlo tomarme del rostro y al verlo acercarse a mí, adivinando lo que sucedería lo deje que continuara y cerré los ojos para poder disfrutar del beso

Esta vez era él quien estaba profundizando el beso, rodeándome la cintura me apretó contra su cuerpo y me beso con intensidad, yo enrede mis manos en su pelo y le correspondí sin dudarlo, no sabía qué demonios sucedía ni que pasaría después de esto pero no me importaba, el que Gohan tomara la iniciativa me llenaba de esperanzas, pues él era realmente tímido y para nada atrevido, si me besaba es porque tal vez le gustaba, solo eso podía explicar su actitud, él era demasiado caballeroso para atreverse a hacerme algo así sin tener un mínimo sentimiento.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevábamos besándonos pero después de unos minutos pude sentir dos ki que se acercaban por los pasillos hacia nuestra dirección, y al parecer él también los sintió pues se separó inmediatamente de mí, ambos nos miramos avergonzados, los dos estábamos agitados y ambos estábamos sonrojados, pero sin tiempo para poder hablar y reconociendo uno de los ki arrastre a Gohan hasta un pasillo lateral y ambos desaparecimos nuestra presencia.

—No sé si creerte Ángela —se escuchó la voz de un hombre segundos después

—¿Por qué no me creerías Akira? —se escuchó la voz ofendida de la peli roja

—Por qué hasta hace unas semanas el planeta completo sabía tu obsesión por Gohan, Incluso en la fiesta de cumpleaños del príncipe Trunks te le ofreciste frente a todos, aun después de que habíamos estado juntos esa semana fuera del planeta —yo abrí los ojos sorprendida, Gohan frunció el ceño sin comprender

—Ya te explique que eso lo hice para molestarte, después de que estuvimos juntos me prometiste que hablarías con Vegeta para pedirme como compañera y todavía te sigo esperando, Gohan ya no me importa, nunca me ha gustado verdaderamente, como tú lo dijiste fue solo una obsesión, además él ya tiene compañera, no entiendo porque me sigues reprochando lo que sucedió en esa fiesta si después pasamos la noche juntos

—Aún tengo dudas Ángela, no quiero que me mientas —sus voces se escuchaban cada vez más apagadas, al parecer habían continuado caminando

—¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer para que me creas? —Gohan y yo continuamos en silencio pero no se escuchó nada más, el ki de ambos ya estaba lejos

—¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Acaso Ángela ya está obsesionada con alguien más?

—No debería importarnos, pero yo la escuche siendo sincera —yo fruncí el ceño

—¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro?

—Por cómo le hablaba a ese Saiyajin, después de todas las veces que ella se me acerco y de todas las cosas que me dijo, puedo asegurarte que nunca me hablo con ese tono tan… cálido

—Contigo siempre fue una atrevida —resumí, él continuaba serio —¿Qué te sucede?

—Si es verdad que a ella le gusta ese chico y que estuvieron juntos fuera del planeta, entonces ¿Qué ganaba drogándome?

—No lo sé, yo no le creería tan fácil eso de que está enamorada de alguien más, tranquilamente puede ser una mentira

—Es cierto pero aún hay algo que no me cierra

—No le des más vueltas al asunto Gohan, será mejor que volvamos, pronto terminara el combate y será mi turno —dije empezando a caminar, pero no había dado dos pasos cuando el Saiyajin me tomo de la muñeca y me giro de nuevo para mirarlo, yo sentí un escalofrió al recordar lo de hace unos minutos

—Esta noche tenemos que hablar Videl —me dijo serio mientras me miraba a los ojos, el corazón se me acelero al instante —necesito que aclaremos esta situación, yo mismo no entiendo que está sucediendo, pero no podemos seguir así, cuando terminen los torneos no hay ninguna excusa —yo simplemente asentí, nunca lo había visto tan serio y actuando de esa forma, pero tenía razón, no podía seguir así

—Está bien, esta noche hablaremos, ahora será mejor que nos vayamos, me gustaría ver un poco de la pelea que se está llevando a cabo en estos momentos —él asintió, cuando estaba de nuevo por empezar a caminar sentí otra vez que Gohan me detenía, se acercó a mis labios y me dio un casto y rápido beso

—Mucha suerte en tu próximo combate —inevitablemente sonreí

—Gracias

—Vamos, démonos prisa

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde se hacían los combates nos sorprendió saber que la pelea había terminado hacia diez minutos, increíblemente había sido muy corta.

—¿Quién fue el ganador? —pregunte llena de curiosidad

—Tapion del planeta Konattsu —respondió Shapner

—Significa que la final está entre Ten Shin Han y el ganador del combate próximo que será entre Tapion y yo

—Si Videl, tengo que reconocer que Tapion resulto ser un oponente fuerte, se ve algo amable pero es hábil y muy rápido —comento Goku —como iban las cosas pensé que la final estaba asegurada entre tú y Ten Shin Han, pero ese sujeto resulto ser bastante bueno, debes tener cuidado —yo asentí, por las palabras de Goku podía entender que consideraba a Ten Shin Han como ganador

—Pelearas en diez minutos Videl —comento Krillin

—Bien, creo que calentare un poco

Empecé a hacer algunos estiramientos y algunos movimientos con mis brazos, que más que para calentar eran para relajarme pues realmente estaba nerviosa, aunque también estaba satisfecha con mi desempeño, todos los años que la pase entrenando nunca imagine que llegaría hasta aquí, siempre quise pasar lo suficiente para quedarme en el planeta, pero nunca pensé que estaría en las finales, era todo un logro para mí y me sentía muy orgullosa de mi misma por eso. Pero ya que había llegado tan lejos deseaba seguir avanzando, aunque veía difícil obtener el primer puesto no podía evitar querer seguir hasta el final.

—¡Videl, Videl! —escuche que gritaban mi nombre, cuando me gire pude ver a Milk acercarse corriendo hasta mí, por la forma en que gritaba mi nombre había llamado la atención de todos los presentes, me sentí algo avergonzada pero le sonreí cuando se acerco

—Señora Milk

—Nada de señora, eres mi nuera, llámame solo por mi nombre, hemos venido a animarte y a desearte mucha suerte en tu próximo combate —hablaba a los gritos

—¿Hemos? —pregunte confundida, cuando gire alrededor pude darme cuenta que Milk había venido acompañada de la mismísima reina

—Reina Bulma —salude haciendo el acostumbrado saludo Saiyajin y haciendo una reverencia

—No Videl, no tienes por qué ser tan formal, después de todo ya eres parte de la familia, Gohan es casi como mi sobrino, así que solo dime Bulma por favor —al instante me sonroje —Como te ha dicho Milk hemos venido a desearte mucha suerte, has hecho un excelente trabajo —luego bajo un poco la voz —aunque se supone que no debo decirlo, pero incluso Vegeta está muy satisfecho con tu desempeño

—Muchas gracias, es todo un honor

—No tienes que agradecer, me encanta que Gohan haya encontrado una chica tan adecuada para él —Gohan al instante se sonrojo

—Bulma por favor, sabes perfectamente como son las cosas —ella solo le guiño un ojo

—Bien, será mejor que me marche, el combate esta por empezar y el gruñón de Vegeta se molestara conmigo si no estoy en el trono, nos vemos en un rato ¿Vienes Milk? —ella asintió

—Mucha suerte Videl, te deseo lo mejor —dijo abrazándome, luego se fue junto a la reina

—Ha llegado la hora, ya los están llamando para empezar la pelea —dijo Goku acercándose hasta mi —mucha suerte, da tu mejor esfuerzo

—Lo hare

Cuando escuche mi nombre de nuevo, solté un fuerte suspiro y me acerque a la plataforma, Tapion ya estaba parado en las escaleras esperando por mí, ambos subimos a la plataforma e hicimos el acostumbrado saludo Saiyajin.

—Señorita Videl, es un honor pelear con usted, he estado viendo sus combates y es realmente increíble lo buena que es, para ser una humana ha sorprendido a todo el mundo

—Muchas gracias, espero ser lo suficientemente buena para poder ganarte —él sonrió

—Empecemos entonces

Cuando el combate empezó fui yo quien inicio el ataque, y era cierto lo que había dicho el señor Goku, Tapion era realmente hábil y rápido, tal vez no era demasiado fuerte pero esquivaba todos los golpes que le estaba dando, después de bloquear una de mis patadas fue él quien comenzó a atacarme, pude esquivar y bloquear algunos de sus golpes, pues aunque no golpeaba tan fuerte como Bojack sus ataques eran realmente impresionantes, pero me daba la impresión de que se estaba controlando conmigo así que de nuevo tome la iniciativa y le lance una cuantas esferas de energía, pero Tapion logro esquivarlas todas.

Al parecer más animado respondió a mis ataques lanzándome energía él también, los cuales había logrado esquivar de milagro. Unos cuantos minutos después me sentía cansada y solo había podido concretar unos cuantos golpes pues la mayoría los había esquivado todos, pero aun así él continuaba tranquilo, su respiración era normal y relajada, realmente era muy bueno.

—Lo siento mucho señorita Videl, pero creo que es momento de terminar con esta pelea, es usted realmente muy buena pero ya es hora de finalizar este combate

—No seas tan caballeroso conmigo por favor, me he dado cuenta que estas tan sereno como en el comienzo, has medido tus ataques todo el tiempo, así que deja de ser tan atento y atácame como debe ser, aunque reconozco que eres muy fuerte, pero aun así no me voy a dar por vencida

—Muy bien, entonces si eso es lo que usted quiere, eso es lo que hare

Tapion se lanzó a atacarme y esta vez se notaba que lo estaba haciendo con todas sus fuerzas, sus movimientos cambiaron y su velocidad y fuerza aumento considerablemente, al comienzo esquive unos cuantos golpes y bloquee los siguientes, pero aunque vi el ultimo acercarse no fui lo suficientemente rápida para esquivarlo y tampoco pude bloquear nada, así que solo cerré los ojos esperando el golpe que venía directo a mi rostro, pero lo único que sentí fue mi trasero golpear contra el suelo, nada más. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y pude darme cuenta que estaba completamente fuera de la plataforma, al parecer Tapion había estado atacándome no con la intención de hacerme daño si no con la idea de sacarme de la plataforma y lo había logrado. Una mano apareció de repente frente a mí, cuando levante la cabeza vi que Tapion había bajado de la plataforma y estaba tendiéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantar.

—Por favor señorita Videl, déjeme ayudarla a ponerse en pie —yo solté un suspiro resignada pero tome su mano —disculpe si le he hecho daño —hablo de nuevo cuando estuve de pie en la plataforma, los gritos y aplausos se podían escucharse por todos lados, la pelea había terminado justamente

—Ya te he dicho que dejes de ser tan caballeroso, has ganado justamente

—Muy bien, entonces celebrare este triunfo, no es muy común ganarle un combate a una chica tan bella como usted —dijo tomando mi mano y besándola levemente, el sonrojo no se hizo esperar en mi rostro —y será mejor que me aleje de usted porque si continuo tomándome tantos atrevimientos creo mi vida peligrara y no poder presentarme al siguiente combate

—¿No entiendo de que hablas? —pregunte confundida

—De que su prometido no está muy contento en estos momentos, la mirada que me está dando me deja en claro que lo mejor será retirarme

—¿Prometido? …¡Ha! ¿Gohan? —al instante me gire y pude ver al Saiyajin cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, el corazón me latió acelerado ¿Estaría celoso?

—Bien, me retiro señorita Videl, hasta luego

—Hasta luego Tapion, suerte en tu próximo combate —él asintió y haciendo una reverencia se marcho

—Videl ¿Qué te estaba diciendo el guapo de Tapion?

—Erasa por favor no empieces

—Me pareció que estaba siendo demasiado amable —insistió la rubia con una sonrisa cómplice

—Videl has peleado muy bien, es una pena que hayas perdido pero hiciste un gran trabajo

—Gracias señor Goku, aunque haya perdido no estoy triste pues he logrado un excelente lugar, el tercer puesto me permitirá continuar con ustedes, si es que usted está de acuerdo, me gustaría poder seguir con su elite —Goku sonrió alegre

—Estaba esperando que lo hicieras Videl, realmente me encantaría tenerte con nosotros

—¡Estupendo! ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo antes de que dé inicio el ultimo combate?

—Krillin me sorprende que seas tú el que diga esas palabras y no el señor Goku —comento Shapner divertido, todos rieron también

—¡Es una estupenda idea, vamos a comer! —Goku fue el primero en empezar a caminar


	9. Chapter 9

_**Summary: **__Después de años de entrenamiento Videl logra entrar al planeta Saiyajin, un torneo se realizara para demostrar quienes pueden ingresar a las elites del Rey, ella desea demostrar que aunque es humana puede ser una de las mejores guerreras del planeta, pero el destino y un somnífero le pondrán pruebas que nada tienen que ver con las técnicas, ni con la fuerza pero si mucho con el corazón, ella tendrá que aceptarlas todas. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**SOMNIFERO DE AMOR**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Nueve**

-.-

Cuando estábamos yendo hasta el comedor vi a Gohan muy serio y pensativo, ni siquiera me había dicho nada al respecto por la pelea, así que molesta lo detuve antes de que entrara al comedor y aprovechando que habíamos quedado solos.

—¿Qué sucede Gohan? ¿Por qué estás tan serio? ¿Estas molesto por algo? —él me miro algo sorprendido

—No, no es nada Videl —dijo rascándose tras la cabeza

—¿Entonces porque te has puesto nervioso?

—¿Nervioso? No. No es nada de verdad —dijo y rápidamente entro en el comedor, yo me cruce de brazos molesta, algo estaba escondiendo

La comida transcurrió bastante movida, a pesar de que había perdido todos estaban animados, incluso yo misma me sentía realmente bien, aunque no había ganado había sido de manera justa así que estaba satisfecha, Tapion se merecía la victoria, pero ahora tendría que enfrenarse a Ten Shin Han, y por la confianza que tenía Goku en él, era muy probable que fuera el ganador.

Y como era de esperarse Tapion perdió contra Ten Shin Han en el siguiente combate, había sido una gran pelea, ambos habían dado lo mejor de sí, pero Ten Shin Han había resultado ser un increíble guerrero. Con su victoria se daba por finalizado el torneo, y aunque ya estaban definidos los cuatro primeros puestos, aún faltaban las pruebas de las misiones, y hasta no terminarlas no se realizarían los nuevos equipos de elite, cada misión se haría con los integrantes actuales.

Cuando el torneo finalizo Gohan desapareció misteriosamente, me sentí realmente molesta porque él había insistido tanto en que habláramos después del torneo y se había ido sin decirme nada y sin ninguna explicación así de repente. Era media noche y él aun no aparecía, mi molestia iba en aumento cuando podía sentir su presencia en el ala de las habitaciones de la elite de Goku y al parecer no pensaba venir a verme, frustrada y realmente disgustada desaparecí mi presencia y me decidí a buscarlo, si él no venía a hablar conmigo, yo iría y lo obligaría.

Con cuidado camine sigilosa por los pasillos, estaba algo nerviosa de que me encontraran pues aunque todos sabían que Gohan y yo estábamos juntos, eso no disminuiría mi vergüenza si me veían entrando en su habitación a esta hora de la noche, así que cuando por fin estuve frente a su puerta toque algo desesperada, casi al instante la puerta se abrió.

—¿Videl? —dijo asombrado, yo no espere a que me invitara a pasar, entre casi empujándolo

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? —solté en cuanto cerró la puerta

—¿Qué haces aquí? Ahora entiendo porque desapareciste tu presencia

—Así que estabas pendiente de mi presencia, ¿Entonces por qué demonios no fuiste a verme? ¿Acaso no habíamos quedado en eso? ¿Para qué rayos prometes algo que no vas a cumplir? Te estuve esperando todo este tiempo, pero como veo que eres un cobarde he decidido venir a verte —él me miro serio

—No se trata de cobardía Videl

—¡Entonces explícate! Estas actuando muy raro, me besas sin razón, haces que me ilusione, haces que te bese, me exiges que lo hablemos y después te desapareces ¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo? —le exigí mientras le daba un golpe en el pecho, no lo moví ni un milímetro de su sitio pero no me importaba, solo quería desahogar mi frustración

—Por supuesto que no estoy jugando, jamás podría hacerlo —volvió a hablar con el ceño fruncido

—Deja de dar rodeos y entonces dime que mierda pasa

—¡Es que ni yo mismo me entiendo! No sé qué me pasa —exclamo frustrado —sé que me gustas, porque es la única explicación que encontré para haberte besado de repente —el corazón se me acelero —ni siquiera me lo propuse simplemente sucedió, nunca había conocido a una chica como tú, nunca me había sentido de esta forma, cuando estoy contigo no puedo explicar la manera en que me siento, solo sé que me gusta estar a tu lado, desde que te conocí no he dejado de pensar un solo instante en ti, y me da miedo porque jamás había experimentado algo igual, nunca me había sentido tan desesperado. Esta tarde cuando vi la forma tan cariñosa en la que te estaba tratando Tapion y al ver que no te disgustaban sus acciones me dieron tantas ganas de golpearlo y alejarlo de ti que entonces comprendí que todo esto que está sucediendo es un error —yo sentí una opresión en el pecho

—¿Un error? —Solté dolida —¿Eso es lo que significaron esos besos para ti? ¿Solo eso?

—No Videl, no quiero decir que eso sea un error, es solo que…

—Está bien Gohan, no tienes que darme más explicaciones, ya entendí —con el orgullo por el piso y un nudo en la garganta me encamine a la puerta

—Espera —me detuvo Gohan interponiéndose en mi camino y tomándome de las muñecas

Aun dolida por sus palabras me solté y de nuevo intente marcharme, pero él de nuevo me lo impidió, completamente fuera de mi empecé a forcejear con Gohan para poder marcharme, pero como era obvio él tenía más fuerza que yo así que después de un rato tuve que darme por vencida.

—Cálmate por favor Videl, déjame terminar de explicarte, entendiste mal lo que quería decir

—¡Estuvo bastante claro Gohan! Es solo un error, ¿Qué quieres aclarar? Lo entendí perfectamente

—Besarte jamás ha sido un error, no se trata de eso —yo lo mire seria, él soltó un suspiro —no me arrepiento de lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros Videl, pero hoy te veías tan cómoda con Tapion que pensé que estaba siendo demasiado egoísta, todo esto que ha sucedido te ha obligado a fingir ante los demás que estás conmigo, pero nunca me puse a pensar en que tal vez a ti te gustaba alguien, o simplemente estás perdiendo la oportunidad de conocer a la persona indicada solo por mi descuido, yo no quiero ser un obstáculo para ti —dijo bajando la mirada, una enorme sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al comprender

—Eres un idiota —él me miro afligido, antes de que hablara de nuevo y dijera cualquier otra estupidez me lance a abrazarlo, Gohan se puso tenso al instante —no eres ningún obstáculo, no seas tonto ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta del motivo por el que te he respondido cada uno de tus besos? —pregunte ahora mirándolo a los ojos, él estaba algo sorprendido —lo he hecho porque me gustas Gohan, yo siento lo mismo que tú, así que no pienses que estas siendo un obstáculo, Tapion me tomo hoy por sorpresa, fue demasiado caballeroso así que no tenía motivos para actuar mal con él, no se propaso de ninguna forma por eso me quede tranquila, pero no siento nada por él y tampoco me gusta otro chico, así que no vuelvas a decir que lo que sucedió fue un error porque la próxima vez te golpeare con todas mis fuerzas

—¿De verdad te gusto? —me pregunto ilusionado y sonrojado

—Claro que sí, de lo contrario no te habría permitido besarme, no sé si te diste cuenta pero fue mi primer beso —dije avergonzada

—El mío también —dijo cada vez más rojo

—Lo sospechaba, eres demasiado inocente —él levanto una ceja

—Pues creo que eso está cambiando un poco —y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me beso otra vez

Sin dudarlo le correspondí, y esta vez me di el gusto de disfrutarlo plenamente, saber que Gohan sentía algo por mí me llenaba el pecho de emoción, reconocer que me gustaba había sido difícil pero saber que era correspondida me causaba una enorme felicidad, de algún modo todo estaba saliendo bien, el mal rato que habíamos pasado después de que nos drogaron había valido la pena, pues gracias a eso ambos habíamos tenido la oportunidad de estar juntos. Ahora que sabía de sus sentimientos me sentía realmente dichosa.

Después de unos minutos nos separamos, ambos sonreíamos como idiotas, pero no importaba pues sabíamos que para los dos era un momento especial.

—Ya es tarde, lo mejor será que me vaya, mañana empezaran las misiones y quiero descansar un poco

—Quédate —dijo de repente, no pude evitarlo y me sonroje, al ver mi reacción el abrió los ojos sorprendido —por favor no pienses nada raro, no te estoy pidiendo que te quedes por que pretenda hacerte algo —dijo moviendo exageradamente las manos y tan rojo como yo —es solo que me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, pero si te parece que está mal, no te preocupes puedo acompañarte hasta tu habitación

—Me quedare —solté ahora más tranquila —no te preocupes, no pienso nada raro de ti, se la persona que eres

—Gracias —dijo sonriendo aliviado

Estuvimos hablando por un rato, ahora nos sentíamos mucho más tranquilos, al haber aclarado las cosas se había terminado la tensión y los nervios que de alguna manera siempre estaban presentes cuando estábamos solos, era realmente agradable estar a su lado y saber que me correspondía, el corazón me latía fuertemente por la alegría, ahora podría acercarme hasta él sin sentir vergüenza.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —pregunte después de un beso, él de nuevo se puso rojo como un tomate, yo solté una carcajada —no seas tonto Gohan, solo quiero dormir nada más que eso, me gustaría dormir abrazada contigo

—Cla… claro que puedes —tartamudeo, yo volví a reír, Gohan en verdad era muy tímido

Ambos nos sacamos los zapatos y nos acostamos con todo y ropa, una vez en la cama apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y lo rodee por la cintura, él al comienzo se veía nervioso pero después de unos minutos me correspondió, estar abrazada a él mientras me vencía el sueño era la mejor sensación del mundo, además olía muy bien, jamás había estado tan cómoda en mi vida. A la mañana siguiente me desperté mucho más temprano de lo que esperaba, Gohan continuaba durmiendo tan tranquilo que yo no quería despertarlo, lo mejor era irme cuanto antes y aprovechar que los pasillos estaban vacíos, después tendría tiempo para hablar con él así que con cuidado y tratando de no hacer ruido salí de su habitación.

Cuando estuve en mi cuarto me di un baño, cambie la ropa Terrestre por la armadura Saiyajin y me prepare lo mejor posible para la misión del día de hoy, esta sería la última prueba, pues aunque ya estaban decididos los cuatro primeros lugares, nuestro desempeño en las misiones eran muy importante para la elección de las elites, pues si alguna de ellas quedaba inconforme con el desempeño del solicitante existía la probabilidad de negársele la posibilidad de entrar, y para los que no habían quedado en los primeros lugares les serbia para que alguna de las elites los aceptara o los escogiera por su buen rendimiento.

—Bien, mi última esperanza son las misiones —comento Erasa suspirando cuando llegamos al comedor —espero que me vaya bien y tenga buenos resultados, me gustaría aunque sea una mínima posibilidad de quedarme con Goku, pero imagino que Ten Shin Han y Tapion van a solicitar esa elite igual que tu

—De Ten Shin Han lo había pensado, pero no se me había ocurrido que a Tapion le interesara

—Creo que a todos les gustaría formar parte de la elite personal del Rey, pero a fin de cuentas es Vegeta quien decide quien forma parte de su elite, aunque tú no deberías preocuparte Goku ya te aseguro un lugar

—Buenos días —sentí el corazón acelerarse al reconocer la voz

—¡Buenos días Gohan! —saludo Erasa emocionada, yo me gire a mirarlo y le sonreí, al parecer él soltó un suspiro de alivio y me correspondió

—Buenos días —dije simplemente, él se sentó a mi lado pero continuaba mirándome algo preocupado y por su expresión entendía que estaba algo inseguro por la forma en que me había desaparecido y no le había dicho nada, tal vez pensaba que había huido porque ya no lo quería ver, yo en su lugar pensaría lo mismo —no te preocupes, no cambie de opinión —le dije acercándome a él y susurrando mi explicación

—¿Por qué no me despertaste? —me hablo en el mismo tono bajo

—Porque no lo vi necesario, preferí aprovechar que era temprano para volver a mi habitación antes de que alguien me viera, además estabas muy cómodo no te quería molestar

—Me asuste un poco cuando no te vi —dijo sonriendo más tranquilo

—¿Qué tanto están murmurando ustedes dos? —se escuchó la voz de Krillin a nuestras espaldas, al instante ambos nos sonrojamos y nos separamos

—Nada importante —dijo Gohan rápidamente, Krillin levanto una ceja y nos miró poco convencido

—Qué extraño, estaban actuando muy sospechosamente ¿Acaso están ocultando algo?

—¡Cállate enano! Siéntate a desayunar rápido que tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, no quiero llegar tarde al inicio de las misiones por tu culpa, así que deja de perder el tiempo y siéntate ya

—¡Sí! Lo siento mucho Piccolo —dijo tomando asiento al instante y agachando la cabeza como perrito regañado, Gohan miro al señor Piccolo y le hizo un asentimiento de agradecimiento, el hombre verde misteriosamente sonrió. Algo estaba sucediendo entre esos dos, aunque se tratara de Gohan pocas veces Piccolo sonreía

Después del desayuno todos nos dirigimos al salón principal para la asignación de misiones, cada elite viajaría a un planeta diferente y ahí tendrían que resolver o llevar a cabo alguna de las ordenes que encomendaba el rey Vegeta. Nuestro equipo tendría que viajar a uno de los tantos planetas deshabitados en los que en estos momentos se encontraban algunos Saiyajin del ejército del rey quienes actuarían de nuestros enemigos, y aunque tendríamos que llevar a cabo combates verdaderos estaba prohibido pelear a muerte, la misión era encontrar las esferas del dragón.

—Me parece algo demasiado fácil —comento Shapner bastante tranquilo

—Sería fácil si las esferas estuvieran simplemente dispersas, pero que no se te olvide que aparte de encontrarlas tendremos que quitárselas a sus actuales dueños —dije analizando un poco la situación

—No solo hay Saiyajin de clase baja, también hay de clase alta, además Piccolo y Goku no viajaran con nosotros —comento Erasa

—¿Por qué? —se extrañó Shapner

—Porque los de alto rango no pueden ayudar en las misiones

—¿Pero y porque Gohan puede participar? Tengo entendido que es de alto rango Krillin

—El señor Piccolo y mi padre están más arriba que yo en cuanto a rango y experiencia, aunque soy fuerte carezco de la experiencia que ambos poseen así que estas misiones también me sirven para mejorar, estoy a cargo del equipo porque no pueden viajar completamente solos, por eso Krillin y yo los acompañamos. Además el resultado de la misión será evaluado no solo por Vegeta sino también por mi padre y por el señor Piccolo, mi papel como líder también será examinado

—Entiendo —comento Shapner sorprendido —hasta tú tienes que pasar por un examen —el Saiyajin asintió

—Mañana despegaremos al planeta que nos corresponde, por el día de hoy tendré que llevarlos a la plataforma de despegue y al cuarto de las naves, cada uno tendrá la suya propia, así que tienen lo que les queda del día para aprender a usarla, mañana temprano tendrán que despegarla

—¡Genial! Siempre quise subirme a una nave individual —exclamo Erasa emocionada

—Bien, pues empecemos de una vez —nos apuró Krillin

En el cuarto de naves ya tenían preparadas tres naves nuevas para nosotros, era realmente emocionante saber que tendría una nave individual, aunque no lo dijera tan abiertamente como Erasa a mí también me emocionaba muchísimo subir a una pues era el sello oficial de que eras un soldado Saiyajin. Su funcionamiento era realmente simple, todos ya estábamos familiarizados con los símbolos así que no tardamos demasiado en aprenderlas a manejar, cuando la tarde termino todos sabíamos sus completos funcionamientos.

—Tomen —dijo Gohan mientras nos entregaba un rastreador a cada uno —aunque todos sabemos usar el ki el rastreador es bastante útil en algunas ocasiones para comunicarnos, pero en esta ocasión especial están para informar a la base nuestros movimientos y nuestra ubicación, tengan cuidado con lo que hablan por el rastreador pues todos podrán escuchar la conversación, aun así ese rastreador es la manera más fácil de mostrarle a Vegeta la forma en que se desempeñaran en la misión, él escuchara absolutamente todo

—Vaya, han pensado en todo —comente sorprendida viendo mi rastreador

—Su funcionamiento es realmente simple, así que ni siquiera habrá necesidad de explicar, pues con este único botón encontraran todas las funciones. Bien, eso es todo por hoy, pueden ir a descansar, mañana temprano partiremos así que por el día de hoy están libres

Sospechosamente Shapner y Erasa se marcharon juntos, Krillin se fue a buscar a su esposa y Gohan se quedó conmigo.

—¿No te parece que Shapner y Erasa están actuando raros? —pregunte cruzándome de brazos y viéndolos marchar

—Tan raros como nosotros —yo lo mire frunciendo el ceño

—¿A qué te refieres? —él sonrió un poco divertido

—Hace un par de noches pude sentir la presencia de Erasa en la habitación de Shapner, aunque fue solo por unos segundos estoy completamente seguro de que era ella, estaba haciendo unas rondas con mi padre y pasamos por el sector de su habitación, no hay manera de que me haya equivocado, al parecer se descuidó por un segundo o se exalto por algo que la hizo desconcentrar —yo solté un suspiro

—Conociéndolos creo que ya sé de qué forma se pudo haber desconcentrado, hace una semana escuche unos ruidos extraños en su habitación pero no quise prestar mucha atención porque de verdad no quería saber que era, aunque lo sospechaba, pero ahora entiendo perfectamente de que se trataba —Gohan sonrió aun divertido —lo que no entiendo es porque mantenerlo en secreto

—Tal vez aún no saben cómo decirlo

—Tal vez —Gohan miraba hacia el suelo algo distraído, también se notaba algo nervioso, no sabía porque pero creía saber el motivo, así que animándome un poco tome su mano y entrelace mis dedos con los suyos llamando su atención. Efectivamente el me miro sorprendido pero emocionado —¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo? A pesar del tiempo que llevo aquí no conozco demasiado los alrededores ¿Qué te parece si me haces un pequeño tour por el lugar? —su sonrisa se amplió al instante

—Me encantaría Videl, conozco un lugar con una vista realmente hermosa, aunque este planeta nunca se compare con la Tierra, tiene lugares increíbles, aún estamos a tiempo para ver la puesta de sol —yo le sonreí en respuesta

—Entonces vamos —Gohan aun tomando mi mano me guio por uno de los pasillos y cuando encontramos la primera ventana la usamos para salir y volar fuera del castillo


	10. Chapter 10

_**Summary: **__Después de años de entrenamiento Videl logra entrar al planeta Saiyajin, un torneo se realizara para demostrar quienes pueden ingresar a las elites del Rey, ella desea demostrar que aunque es humana puede ser una de las mejores guerreras del planeta, pero el destino y un somnífero le pondrán pruebas que nada tienen que ver con las técnicas, ni con la fuerza pero si mucho con el corazón, ella tendrá que aceptarlas todas. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**SOMNIFERO DE AMOR**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Diez**

-.-

—Es hermoso el lugar, nunca pensé ver una puesta de sol tan diferente a la de la Tierra pero a la misma vez tan hermosa —comente impresionada cuando llegamos al lugar

—He tenido la oportunidad de ver la de la Tierra en repetidas ocasiones, ambas son realmente increíbles

—En este planeta parece que se estuviera prendiendo fuego el firmamento, el color rojizo de la tierra y del cielo le dan un toque de calidez muy particular

—Videl —llamo mi nombre de repente muy serio, yo me gire para verlo preocupada —¿Qué somos en realidad? Ayer te fuiste sin darme la oportunidad de preguntártelo ¿Qué sucederá ahora? No me gusta esconderme para estar contigo

—Si te pones a pensar no tendríamos por qué hacerlo, para todos somos una pareja

—Para las personas que me importan y para nosotros mismos no lo somos y me gustaría mucho saber qué es lo que tú quieres —yo solté un suspiro

—Para serte sincera Gohan, me encantaría que todo esto fuera de verdad —le dije sonrojada —me gustaría que no tuviéramos que fingir ni que mentir porque simplemente nuestra unión es verdadera —él tomo mi mano y acercándome a su pecho me abrazo con fuerza

—Entonces no lo hagamos más, no hay necesidad de fingir Videl porque yo también quiero que esto sea verdad, eres una chica increíble, hasta hora nunca me había interesado en tener una relación con nadie, nunca una mujer me había llamado tanto la atención como tú, desde el primer momento en que te vi cuando nos chocamos afuera del comedor me pareciste encantadora, secretamente me sentí feliz de que hubiera sucedido el inconveniente con Ángela porque gracias a eso podía pasar más tiempo contigo, gracias a ese suceso tuve la oportunidad de que estuviéramos a solas y poder conocerte mejor, no me arrepiento de nada —yo lo abrace emocionada

—Creo que tu mamá va a ser la más feliz con la noticia —él se rio divertido

—Tienes razón, se pondrá insoportable

—Pero Gohan aunque aceptemos ¿Puedo pedirte algo? —Él me miro con interés —¿Podemos esperar a que terminen las misiones para decirles la verdad?

—¿Por qué? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido

—Porque quiero estar tranquila en la misión, y lo más seguro es que si todos lo saben van a estar insoportables y van a hacer comentarios referentes a lo nuestro todo el tiempo, especialmente Erasa, prefiero concentrarme todo lo que pueda en la misión y cuando terminemos contarles con más calma la verdad —él me miro dudoso por unos minutos, al final suspiro

—Bien, estoy de acuerdo, esperaremos entonces —yo sonreí satisfecha

—Gracias por entenderme —él solo asintió —¿Quieres venir a mi habitación? Podemos pedir que nos lleven la cena y comer más tranquilos ¿Qué te parece?

—Me encantaría

—Estupendo entonces vamos, ya oscureció así que lo mejor será que nos vayamos de una vez —y tomando su malo emprendí el vuelo mientras Gohan me seguía

Después de una hora la cena había llegado, armando un pequeño comedor improvisado con un contenido de una de las capsulas ambos pasamos una velada increíble.

—¿Estas nerviosa por la misión de mañana? —yo asentí. Ambos estábamos terminando de ordenar lo que habíamos usado para la cena

—Un poco, la verdad es que es la primera vez que participare en una misión y aunque no sea ninguna con posibilidades de muerte igualmente es importante

—Lo vas a hacer bien, aunque yo también estoy algo nervioso, es la primera vez que dirigiré yo solo una misión, y mi papá aunque es muy amable, con lo referente a estos temas se pone muy exigente, quiero hacer lo mejor para que él y el señor Piccolo estén orgullosos

—Harás lo mejor Gohan, eres un excelente guerrero y un hombre muy inteligente, estoy segura que podrás hacerlo

—Gracias por apoyarme —yo me acerque y le di un suave beso en los labios

—No tienes por qué agradecerme, todo te lo has ganado tu solo

Gohan sonrió y esta vez fue él quien se acercó y me beso, comenzamos con un beso suave y cariñoso pero al pasar los minutos las cosas cambiaron, sus manos me aprisionaban fuertemente contra su cuerpo mientras las mías se enredaban en sus cabellos, el beso ahora era fuerte y apasionado, nunca nos habíamos besado así, nunca me había hecho sentir tantas cosas solo con un beso, sorprendida comprendí que lo que estábamos compartiendo era simple y pura pasión.

Él pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo porque de golpe rompió el beso y tomándome de los hombros puso distancia entre nosotros, su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado, su respiración era agitada y dificultosa, me miro fijo por unos segundos y después simplemente me soltó.

—Lo siento Videl, creo que me estoy pasando, lo mejor será que me vaya, nos vemos mañana temprano —lo vi dispuesto a marcharse, estaba a punto de girarse cuando apresurada lo tome de una mano y lo detuve

—Espera —dije rápidamente —ni se te ocurra marcharte así, no te voy a perdonar que simplemente te vayas —él clavo su mirada en el suelo

—Es que no lo entiendes, cuando estoy contigo pierdo la razón, no sé qué demonios me pasa, por eso será mejor que me vaya

—No quiero que vayas a ningún lado Gohan —su mirada estaba ahora puesta en mi —¿No te das cuenta de que en ningún momento te he rechazado? No me has obligado a nada, yo también he sentido lo mismo que tú, por favor quédate, no quiero que me dejes sola —le pedí mientras lo abrazaba y enterraba mi cabeza en su cuello, su pulso estaba acelerado

—Tengo miedo de hacer algo que te moleste, tengo miedo de empezar algo y después no poderme detener, no quiero que después te arrepientas de haberme dado una oportunidad

—Nunca podría arrepentirme de nada, nunca podrías hacer algo que me moleste, y si tienes deseos de empezar algo puedes hacerlo con libertad yo tampoco pretendo detenerte —lo sentí aguantar la respiración

—Videl ¿Tu…? —sus palabras se cortaron de repente cuando me atreví a darle un beso en el cuello, al ver que no decía nada más y al notar que de nuevo contenía la respiración, comencé un camino de besos por su cuello hasta sus labios

—Gohan, se lo que estás pensando, se lo que tienes deseos de hacer y no lo haces porque te da miedo mi reacción. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que yo también lo deseo? —él soltó el aire de golpe y me miro sorprendido

—No Videl, no tienes la más mínima idea de lo que estoy pensando —su expresión ahora era seria —no puedes ni imaginar lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos —dijo abrazándome con fuerza —siento que soy otra persona porque nunca antes había experimentado una sensación igual —me tomo del rostro y soltó un nuevo suspiro —_Te amo —_mi corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse —te amo Videl, y no sabes los deseos de besarte y de acariciarte que siento en estos momentos, no comprendes lo mucho que he soñado con hacerte mía, me he sentido culpable días enteros por desearte de esa forma, siento temor de propasarme contigo, no quiero herirte y mucho menos faltarte al respeto. ¿Entiendes que lo que me estas pidiendo que empiece es algo que ni yo mismo se si puedo controlar? —un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo, sentí como la boca se me secaba y el corazón se me aceleraba cada vez mas

—¿Y quién te está pidiendo que te controles? —Me atreví a responder —¿Acaso no me has escuchado cuando te he dicho que yo también deseo lo mismo? Yo también te amo Gohan —Él me miro nuevamente sorprendido —¿Por qué te asombras? ¿Es tan difícil de creer que yo también sienta lo mismo que tú? —Tome su rostro entre mis manos —Yo también deseo estar contigo, yo también quiero que me beses y me acaricies. Por Dios ¿No te das cuenta que te estoy rogando como una idiota que me hagas tuya?

Al instante sentí sus labios apoderarse de los míos, Gohan de nuevo me estaba besando con pasión, sus manos vagaban por mi cuerpo llenas de deseo y sin dudarlo ni un minuto más le correspondí de la misma forma, yo también quería demostrarle lo mucho que lo deseaba, lo mucho que anhelaba estar con él, yo también lo quería acariciar. Entre besos y caricias caminamos por la habitación y caímos sobre la cama, cuando el Saiyajin se apretó contra mi cuerpo la respiración se me corto al darme cuenta cuan excitado se encontraba Gohan en estos momentos, y me sorprendía saber que antes que asustarme me sentía emocionada e igual de excitada.

—¿Estas segura de que quieres continuar? —me pregunto después de separar nuestros labios, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su respiración acelerada y su cabello despeinado, yo sonreí un poco al saber que era la culpable de su estado y asentí a su respuesta

—No tengo ninguna duda —reafirme

—Sabes perfectamente que nunca antes he estado con una chica de esta forma —dijo algo avergonzado —tengo un poco de miedo de hacerte daño

—Confió en ti Gohan sé que serás cuidadoso —respondí acariciando su mejilla —además eres muy afortunado, creo que no hace falta repetir que yo tampoco he estado con nadie, deberías sentirte orgulloso —él sonrió suavemente

—Claro que soy afortunado, después de esta noche vas a estar conmigo para siempre, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, a partir de hoy estaremos juntos siempre, serás solo mía Videl

—Bien, porque yo tampoco quiero irme a ninguna parte, solo quiero estar contigo

Él de nuevo me beso, esta vez con más calma y más suavidad que la última vez, estaba siendo realmente tierno y cuidadoso, todo un caballero. Mientras pasaban los minutos poco a poco ambos nos fuimos desnudando, con lentitud las prendas fueron cayendo al suelo una por una, me sentía algo avergonzada pues era la primera vez que un hombre veía mi cuerpo desnudo, era la primera vez que alguien me tocaba de esa forma tan íntima y que yo me atrevía a tocar a alguien así, además Gohan era increíblemente hermoso, su piel era cálida y firme, y sus manos eran gentiles y delicadas al tocarme, tener el privilegio de verlo de esa forma me llenaba de emoción, alguien tan tímido como él se estaba atreviendo a todo solo conmigo y solo por mí.

Un jadeo salió de mis labios cuando sus caricias se volvieron mucho más profundas, él me miro un poco dudoso de continuar y vi sus manos temblar por los nervios, para darle un poco de confianza me atreví a acariciarlo de la misma forma, le respondí de la misma manera yo también quería tocarlo y besarlo de manera más profunda, yo también quería disfrutar de él. Después de un rato de caricias Gohan recorría mi cuello y mis hombros con sus labios mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos y las apoyaba contra el colchón, sabía lo que venía a continuación, sabía cuál sería el próximo movimiento, así que cerré los ojos para esperar el momento más importante, pero de repente recordé algo fundamental.

—¡Espera! —Hable preocupada pero la voz me salió en un jadeo —Estamos olvidando algo importante —él me miro sin entender —no nos estamos cuidando Gohan y creo que aunque quiero dar este paso contigo aún es muy pronto para… —un corto beso me silencio, una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro

—Si lo estamos haciendo, perdóname que haya olvidado decírtelo, pero el señor Piccolo me conto que le ordeno a Dende que se encargara de eso —yo lo mire sorprendida, sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas de lo que estaban

—¿El señor Piccolo? ¿Pero cuando?

—Cuando te hicieron la revisión por el somnífero, creo que el señor Piccolo se dio cuenta mucho antes que nosotros de lo que sentíamos, y creyó conveniente actuar a tiempo, me hablo sobre eso la primera noche que iba a pasar contigo, al comienzo me había parecido absurdo que tomara ese tipo de precauciones pero ahora entiendo bien porque lo hizo —yo me sonroje

—Ahora recuerdo que Dende me inyecto algo que él le ordeno. Qué vergüenza ahora entiendo porque últimamente te sonreía tanto cada vez que estábamos juntos —él asintió

—Él es el único que sabe lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros, no supe a quién más acudir cuando estaba confundido. Perdóname por no habértelo dicho —yo solo negué suavemente

—No te preocupes, no me molesta que lo sepa, después de todo dentro de poco todos lo sabrán, además el señor Piccolo es muy reservado sé que no dirá nada si nosotros no lo hacemos —él asintió

Después de la conversación me sentía más tranquila, luego de un par de besos tome a Gohan del rostro y en silencio le pedí que continuara, me sentía muy ansiosa porque me hiciera suya, él Saiyajin simplemente sonrió y sin perder el tiempo hizo lo que le pedía. Aunque Gohan había sido realmente cuidadoso no había podido evitar cerrar los ojos fuertemente al sentir un poco de dolor, él me había besado y me había susurrado palabras tiernas en mi oído mientras se quedaba quieto esperando a que me acostumbrara, cuando el malestar había pasado se empezó a mover lentamente. Esta vez gemidos de placer salían de mis labios ante la sensación tan placentera que estaba experimentando, lo abrace con fuerza y lo bese con pasión a la vez que intentaba acoplarme a sus movimientos, al notar que estaba disfrutando Gohan aumento un poco el ritmo.

Hacer el amor con él era realmente increíble, estar en sus brazos era la sensación más indescriptible del universo, nunca imagine que me sentiría tan bien con una persona, nunca había sentido algo igual, jamás podría arrepentirme de este momento, sus caricias y sus besos me quemaban, la ternura y al mismo tiempo la pasión que estábamos compartiendo eran inigualables, nunca podría olvidar esta noche y este momento.

La habitación se llenó de suspiros y jadeos, mis labios no paraban de gemir ante las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, las manos del Gohan me estaban haciendo delirar de placer. Después de un rato lo escuche soltar un ronco gemido en mí oído, me aferre a su espalda con fuerza comprendiendo que ambos estábamos por llegar al clímax, el Saiyajin me abrazo y me apretó aún más a su cuerpo mientras yo también jadeaba y gemía de satisfacción, cuando el momento llego cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por las sensaciones, simplemente me concentre en el placer, segundos después sentí a Gohan moverse por última vez mientras ahogaba un gemido en mis labios y caía rendido sobre mí, ambos habíamos experimentado algo maravilloso, juntos habíamos compartido un momento realmente especial. Cuando nuestros cuerpos se calmaron y nuestra respiración dejo de ser agitada Gohan se acostó a mi lado mientras nuevamente me acercaba a su cuerpo y me abrazaba por la cintura.

—¿Estas bien? —me pregunto unos minutos después. Yo simplemente asentí y sonreí

—Me siento increíble —y acercándome un poco a su rostro le di un suave beso en los labios —gracias por quedarte conmigo —él solo sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla

—Ya es inevitable Videl, estaremos juntos siempre, no hay marcha atrás

—Ahora soy tu mujer Gohan hemos sellado el vínculo esta noche, somos oficialmente compañeros claro que no hay marcha atrás —él sonrió y de nuevo me dio un beso

—Ahora si me siento con derecho de golpear a Tapion si vuelve a tocarte de esa forma, en este planeta besar en la mano a la compañera de otro puede interpretarse como una falta de respeto y puedo retarlo a duelo si es lo que deseo

—No lo sabía, nadie me lo dijo, además todos parecían muy tranquilos después de lo que sucedió

—Tal vez no lo notaste pero mi padre y el señor Piccolo estuvieron todo el tiempo pendientes de él, me calme porque aunque todos pensaban que éramos compañeros realmente no lo era en ese momento, no me sentía con derecho a hacer nada, además el señor Piccolo con una mirada me pidió que me tranquilizara, después de todo tu tampoco estas familiarizada con las formas de actuar en los Saiyajin

—Perdóname, no quería hacerte pasar un mal rato, de haberlo sabido se lo hubiera impedido o le hubiera dicho algo

—No te preocupes, yo ya lo he hecho —lo mire sorprendida

—¿Hablaste con Tapion? —él sonrió

—Digamos que simplemente le deje claro las leyes de este planeta y lo que le podía suceder si lo repetía, creo que me pase un poco al amenazarlo —yo no lo podía creer, sin poderlo evitar sonreí, Gohan era realmente amenazador cuando se lo proponía

—Nunca te imagine tan posesivo —él me miro serio

—No te mentía cuando te dije que desde que te conocí actuó de maneras que hasta a mí mismo me sorprenden, nunca había sentido celos, y nunca me imaginé las cosas que podría hacer con ese sentimiento, por eso te dije que después me arrepentí porque pensé que había hecho mal al hablarle así a Tapion y alejarlo de ti sin saber si tal vez te gustaba

—Es normal actuar de esa forma cuando estas celoso, cada vez que Ángela se te acercaba me daban ganas de buscarla y golpearla, así que te entiendo perfectamente, además ya te dije que Tapion no me interesa, me parece bien que hayas hablado con él, pues él parecía estar al tanto de lo que sucedería por sus actos, de alguna forma estaba faltándote al respeto frente a todos

—No lo volverá a hacer, se lo he dejado bastante claro, y si lo que quiere es entrar en la elite de papá sabrá que no le conviene pasarse de listo pues yo seré su superior y poder hacer con él lo que desee, no se arriesgare a que tome venganza

—Eres de temer cuando te molestas Gohan —él simplemente sonrió

—Creo que ya es un poco tarde, lo mejor será que descansemos, mañana temprano tenemos que salir del planeta —yo asentí

—Como ordene capitán —bromee, él sonrió

—Buenas noches —dijo dándome un beso en la frente

—Buenas noches Gohan

Ambos caímos rendidos, dormir en los brazos de Gohan era realmente relajador y placentero, a su lado me sentía en paz y en tranquilidad, además después de lo que habíamos compartido esta noche estaba completamente en las nubes, nada podría amargarme esta sensación.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Summary: **__Después de años de entrenamiento Videl logra entrar al planeta Saiyajin, un torneo se realizara para demostrar quienes pueden ingresar a las elites del Rey, ella desea demostrar que aunque es humana puede ser una de las mejores guerreras del planeta, pero el destino y un somnífero le pondrán pruebas que nada tienen que ver con las técnicas, ni con la fuerza pero si mucho con el corazón, ella tendrá que aceptarlas todas. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**SOMNIFERO DE AMOR**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Once **

-.-

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos temprano, él se fue a cambiar a su habitación y yo prepare todo para el viaje, a la hora del desayuno me encontré con Erasa y después de unos cuantos concejos de Goku y Piccolo en el comedor partimos. El despegue fue todo un éxito, todos salimos del planeta sin problemas, y en las próximas doce horas viajaríamos hasta nuestro destino, la mayoría del tiempo la aprovecharíamos para dormir, descansar era lo mejor antes de empezar la misión.

Aterrizamos temprano en la mañana, nuestras naves serian encapsuladas y cada uno se haría responsable de guardarlas, nos preparamos con los rastreadores y nos dispusimos a escuchar las órdenes de Gohan.

—Muy bien chicos, nos separaremos en dos grupos y buscaremos las esferas, tengan mucho cuidado con el enemigo es probable que hayan desaparecido su presencia pues no he sentido ningún ki desde que llegamos, cuando rastreen alguna esfera deben hacer lo mismo que ellos y esconder su ki, tengan mucho cuidado y si ven que no pueden solos o es muy peligroso llamen de inmediato al otro equipo, más vale que lo intentemos juntos a que perdamos por hacer las cosas individualmente —todos asentimos —bien, vamos a ver que nos muestra el rastreador

Al instante todos encendimos el rastreador y ubicamos las esferas, como era de esperarse las siete estaban esparcidas por todo el planeta.

—Videl y yo iremos en esta dirección y trataremos de adueñarnos de las que están cerca a esa zona, el resto vayan en la dirección contraria

—Si llega a suceder alguna ocasión en la que no podamos hablar por el rastreador, elevar nuestro ki será la manera de avisar que estamos en peligro ¿Les parece bien? —hablo Krillin

—Es una buena idea, pero la usaremos en casos extremos, lo que significa que si alguien eleva su ki es porque está en verdadero peligro —acoto Shapner

—Bien, vamos, tratemos de hacer esta misión en tiempo record —se emocionó Erasa

Todos asentimos y cada grupo voló en direcciones contrarias. Nuestra primera esfera no estaba lejos, le sugerí a Gohan bajar al suelo a unos cuantos kilómetros del lugar y tratar de pasar desapercibidos, así no nos detectarían tan fácilmente, tocamos tierra firme y nos acercamos caminando al lugar tratando de escondernos lo mejor posible pues seguramente habría un soldado custodiando la esfera.

—¡Ahí esta! —exclame en voz baja señalando el lugar en el que se encontraba la esfera,

—Y también está el Saiyajin que la custodia

—¿Qué haremos?

—Lo mejor para la misión es tratar de conseguir todas las esferas con el menor número de batallas, si podemos adueñarnos de ella sin pelear sería estupendo

—¿Qué te parece si lo distraemos? Podríamos llamar su atención y robarnos la esfera mientras este distraído —Gohan sonrió

—Me parece una estupenda idea, escúchame Videl yo lo distraeré y tu iras por la esfera, ¿Estás de acuerdo? —Yo asentí —Bien, cuando se aleje de la esfera deberás buscarla inmediatamente, pero si ves que te puede atrapar escapa sin importar que no la obtengas, después tendremos oportunidad de regresar por ella

—Sí, no te preocupes, no haré nada precipitado

—Entonces hagámoslo ahora

Gohan se alejó un poco del lugar hasta que lo perdí de vista, me concentre en la esfera y en el soldado que la cuidaba, el Saiyajin estaba parado mirando al horizonte de brazos cruzados pero se notaba que estaba alerta, cuando un rayo de energía paso volando cerca de su cabeza y exploto en la montaña más cercana, el soldado al instante se puso en guardia y se preparó para un segundo ataque, dos rayos más fueron lanzados y antes de que llegara un tercero el Saiyajin se alejó solo un poco de la esfera para responder al atacante, pero era la distancia suficiente que necesitaba para acercarme, así que tomando esa acción como mi señal de entrada, me apresure todo lo que pude y aprovechando que el soldado continuaba respondiendo los ataques intentando derribar a Gohan, tome la esfera de una sola vez.

Cuando estaba por huir del lugar sentí al Saiyajin girarse hacia mí intentando atraparme, pensé en las palabras de Gohan hace un momento pero la situación no era tan difícil como para que no pudiera escapar, así que sin dudarlo le di una patada en las costillas y emprendí el vuelo al instante pues si tardaba un minuto más me atraparían. Cuando ya estaba en el aire pude ver a Gohan aparecer atrás del soldado y noquearlo con un buen golpe en la nuca, el plan había salido a la perfección, dos segundos después ambos volábamos lejos del lugar y cada vez más cerca de nuestro segundo objetivo.

—Gracias, aunque hubiera podido defenderme yo sola con tu ayuda fue más rápido —él sonrió

—De todas formas lo teníamos que noquear, aunque no hubiera estado a punto de atraparte igual nos perseguiría, creo que ha salido bastante bien

—Aunque solo es la primera, faltan seis

—La segunda está a varios kilómetros más, pero nos conviene seguir con este ritmo tranquilo y no llamar demasiado la atención, a mitad de camino bajaremos y continuaremos a pie, así desapareceremos nuestro ki. Infórmale a los demás —yo asentí

—Ya tenemos una esfera chicos —hable por el rastreador

—_¿Tan pronto? Vaya ustedes sí que son rápidos —_Se escuchó la voz de Krillin 

—_Nosotros estamos acercándonos a nuestra primera esfera, espero que la obtengamos tan pronto como ustedes —_hablo Erasa

—Mucha suerte entonces, nosotros vamos por la segunda

—_Gracias, igual para ustedes —_Ahora fue Shapner

Siete horas después habíamos juntado entre ambos grupos cinco Esferas del Dragón, el equipo de Krillin iría en busca de la sexta y nosotros por la séptima, estábamos muy emocionados por lo rápido que habíamos juntado tanta cantidad de esferas, y aunque en la segunda esfera había tenido que pelear con el soldado que custodiaba la esfera, había ganado sin problemas y el Saiyajin nos la había entregado sin más inconvenientes.

Llegamos por la última esfera que nos correspondía a Gohan y a mí y me lleve una sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba el Saiyajin que la custodiaba, si no recordaba mal su nombre era Akira y era el chico que estaba con Ángela la última vez que la vimos, él sostenía la esfera en sus manos y jugaba pasándosela de mano en mano.

—No es necesario que se escondan, sé que están aquí —Gohan frunció el ceño y me miro asintiendo —pueden salir con confianza no voy a atacarlos, primero me gustaría hablar un poco

—Bajemos —dijo mientras se exponía al Saiyajin y pisaba tierra firme, yo lo seguí al instante

—Vaya, no me había equivocado, afortunadamente eras tú quien venía por esta esfera —dijo el soldado sonriendo

—¿Acaso me conoces? —pregunto Gohan aun con el ceño fruncido, el otro soltó una carcajada

—¿Quién en todo el planeta Vegeta no conoce a Son Gohan? El increíble hijo de Kakaroto, la mano derecha del mismísimo Rey, es algo absurda tu pregunta, todos saben quién eres

—Se perfectamente que todos me conocen, pero me hablaste como si tuviéramos algo pendiente o como si yo te conociera de algún lado

—Mi nombre es Akira hace dos años me enliste en los soldados del rey y este año ingrese en las elites, pero no me conoces, por supuesto que no, aunque si tenemos algo pendiente —Gohan alzo una ceja sin comprender —y como obviamente quieres la esfera que tengo en mis manos, entonces voy a proponerte algo

—¿De qué se trata? Que yo sepa no tengo nada pendiente contigo

—Claro que si lo tenemos, así que quiero que peleemos por ella— declaro mientras le enseñaba la esfera —si me ganas gustosamente te la entregare, antes quiero que tengamos un duelo, pero solo tú y yo, no quiero que esa chica se entrometa —dijo mirándome despectivo, yo estaba a punto de refutar cuando Gohan me interrumpió

—Videl no participara, no te preocupes, conmigo será suficiente

—Eso no es justo —me queje, Gohan me miro cruzándose de brazos

—La última vez no interferí en tu pelea, es justo entonces que en esta ocasión hagas lo mismo conmigo, no quiero que te metas en esto ¿O vas a desobedecer mis órdenes? Recuerda que en esta misión yo soy quien está a cargo y quien da las ordenes —yo solté un suspiro —¿Entendido? —odiaba que se valiera de su rango, pero esta vez no me podía negar

—Está bien, tienes razón no me meteré —él me sonrió como respuesta

—Toma, vigílalas ten cuidado de que no sea una trampa y te ataquen por la espalda para quitártelas —dijo en voz baja mientras me entregaba la mochila con las esferas que habíamos reunido. Yo solo asentí —habla con Krillin y dile que no se preocupen si elevo mi ki, no tienen que venir a ayudarnos, debe continuar buscando la que nos falta —yo asentí

—Ten cuidado por favor

—Todo estará bien Videl —antes de que empezaran hable rápidamente con Krillin y le informe un poco la situación, él acepto no venir en nuestra ayuda pero me pidió que lo informara cuando todo terminara

—¿Estás listo? —le pregunto el Saiyajin mientras dejaba la esfera que tenía en sus manos en el suelo

—Lo estoy, pero antes ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —El otro Saiyajin asintió —¿Te he hecho algo malo? Siento que por algún motivo me odias y me gustaría saber el porqué, no sé cuál es el asunto que tengo pendiente contigo

—Muy simple —dijo sonriendo —todo esto es por Ángela —Gohan lo miro sorprendido

—Yo no tengo absolutamente nada con ella, y creo que todo el mundo lo sabe

—Claro que lo sé, también sé que esa chica que está a tu lado es tu compañera, pero ese no es el punto, lo que me molesta es que ella te haya rogado por tanto tiempo y tú la rechazaras tan fácilmente, mientras que yo llevo años interesado en ella y he tenido que hacer miles de cosas solo para llamar un poco su atención, quiero demostrar que soy mucho mejor que tú en los combates, y que no importa de quien seas hijo, puedo derrotarte

—Me parece que no es motivo suficiente para odiar a alguien, yo no tengo la culpa de que Ángela se haya obsesionado conmigo de esa forma, desde un principio le deje en claro que no me interesaba y que no importaba las veces que insistiera yo no iba a cambiar de opinión, además deberías sentirte bien si después de mucho esfuerzo por fin lograste que ella se fijara en ti, deberías de estar contento por ello

—¡No entiendes nada! —grito Akira mientras se lanzaba contra Gohan

De ese modo la pelea comenzó, ambos atacaban y defendían de una forma estupenda, los dos tenían una velocidad increíble y una fuerza incomparable, pero sospechaba que Gohan no estaba dando todo de sí mismo, estaba golpeando con fuerza pero no con toda la que poseía, yo que había entrenado con él por un tiempo sabia cuando se estaba controlando y definitivamente en este momento lo estaba haciendo. Y también Akira lo sabía, por eso se había convertido en súper Saiyajin y estaba golpeando a Gohan sin descanso, intercambiaba golpes y ataques de energía con un ritmo continuo pero Gohan continuaba en su estado normal.

—¡Transfórmate de una maldita vez, muéstrame tu verdadero poder, pelea con tu verdadera fuerza! —exclamo disgustado mientras lo golpeaba sin descanso, cuando su puño se clavó en la mejilla de Gohan y lo hizo sangrar el Saiyajin se limpió los labios y frunció el ceño

—Bien, si así lo quieres entonces no te arrepientas después

Gohan escupió otro poco de sangre y se limpió la mejilla, después enderezó su postura y miro a Akira disgustado, sin hacerlo esperar un segundo más se transformó por fin en súper Saiyajin y un segundo después se lanzó a atacarlo, esta vez fue él quien no tuvo piedad, golpeo y golpeo constantemente a su oponente para después lanzarme esferas de energía. Akira se defendía como podía pero era notable la diferencia de poderes, definitivamente perdería, aunque Gohan no parecía disgustado estaba atacándolo con fuerza, esta vez no le estaba teniendo piedad, cuando Akira no se podía mover más y había quedado tendido en el suelo con Gohan a punto de lanzarle un rayo de energía, este se detuvo y de golpe volvió a su estado normal, al parecer todo había terminado.

—¿Ya te sientes satisfecho? —pregunto serio, Akira cerró los ojos por unos segundos y lo miro esta vez sin nada de rencor

—He perdido ¿Cómo puedo estar satisfecho?

—Creo que más que ganar la pelea tu intención era desahogarte, y aunque creo que recibir una paliza no es la forma correcta, he accedido a tus deseos —esta vez el otro Saiyajin sonrió

—Vaya parece que soy muy evidente

—Me parece que ni siquiera trataste de esconderlo, así que solo espero que con esto desaparezcan tus dudas de una vez por todas, no importa quién es mejor que quien, tú no tienes que ser superior a mi o a nadie, si la quieres acéptala, la fuerza y las técnicas no te harán mejor o peor candidato que yo, si Ángela en verdad quiere estar contigo eso es lo que menos le va a importar

—Simplemente no quiero que me comparen

—No tiene por qué hacerlo, ella solo estaba obsesionada de una imagen Akira, a mí no me conoce de verdad pero contigo es diferente

—¿Y tú como demonios lo sabes?

—Porque los escuche hablando el día del torneo, y puedo asegurarte que a mi jamás me hablo de esa forma tan cariñosa, su voz en verdad se escuchaba sincera, créeme contigo es diferente, no pierdas esta oportunidad después de todo lo que te ha costado conseguirla, no vaya a ser que después te arrepientas —Akira de nuevo suspiro pero después sonrió

—Bien, aunque tal vez no deba seguir los concejos de mi rival, pero creo que tienes algo de razón. Por ahora has ganado, pueden llevarse la esfera como acordamos —esta vez fue el turno de Gohan para sonreír

—Gracias —dijo tomando la esfera —con esta son seis, ya casi las hemos reunido todas, así que nos vamos, te deseo suerte —dijo acercándose a mi

—Igual a ustedes, nos veremos en otra ocasión —Gohan asintió y tomando la mochila con las esferas emprendimos vuelo

—¿Estará bien dejarlo ahí tirado? Tenía muchas heridas y se veía bastante agotado —pregunte preocupada

—Sí, no podemos ayudarlo, es parte de la misión, además pronto vendrán los otros soldados y lo llevaran a una capsula de recuperación, ellos vinieron con un equipo completo para estos casos, recuerda que no hay peligro de muerte en esta misión Vegeta toma todas las precauciones, ahora lo importante es buscar a Krillin y los demás, solo nos queda una esfera

—Tienes razón, vamos —esta vez ambos íbamos a toda velocidad —¿En verdad crees todo lo que le dijiste sobre Ángela? —pregunte después de unos minutos en silencio, él asintió

—Por supuesto que sí, tengo el presentimiento de que ambos van a estar juntos y que todo terminara bien

—Ojala que así sea, me da algo de pena Akira debe ser difícil confiar en Ángela después de todo lo que ha hecho, pero espero que todo salga bien, se veía muy triste

—Sera así Videl, además me siento tranquilo de saber que ella por fin me dejara en paz y que por fin estará con alguien que si le dará la atención que ella quiere

—¿Entonces no vas a pedirle a Vegeta que la castigue por lo que te hizo? Se supone que el rey la estaba vigilando, si lo desearas Ángela seria expulsada del planeta —él simplemente negó

—Si ella y Akira están juntos no será necesario, no creo que lo vuelva a hacer nunca más pues hará una promesa con él para toda la vida, ella estará comprometida con él para siempre y yo por fin estaré tranquilo —dijo tomando mi mano y acercando a él mientras volábamos, yo correspondí su abrazo cruzándole los brazos por la cintura y dejándome llevar por la paz y la seguridad que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Gohan, estaba a punto de besarlo cuando escuchamos un grito

—_¡Ya tenemos nuestra última esfera! —_exclamo Erasa por el rastreador, al instante nos separamos asustados y avergonzados por habernos dejado llevar

—Estupendo ya las tenemos todas —logro articular Gohan unos segundos después —nosotros también hemos conseguido la última que buscábamos, así que están completas

—_Genial, ya podemos volver a casa _—hablo Krillin también emocionado

—Además nos ha tomado solo un día reunirlas todas, le avisare inmediatamente a mi papá, así le llevara la información a Vegeta, ambos estarán muy contentos

Gohan hablo con Goku en el transcurso del camino hasta donde aterrizamos con nuestras naves espaciales pues ese seria de nuevo el punto de salida, cuando todos estuvimos reunidos guardamos las esferas para que el Saiyajin las llevara en su nave todo el viaje de regreso, pues él era el jefe de la misión y debía custodiarlas, contentos con nuestro propio desempeño en la misión despegamos sin problema. Cuando volvimos al planeta después de nuevamente varias horas de viaje Goku estaba realmente satisfecho con la misión y con nuestro equipo, pues solo dos elites las habíamos resuelto en un día, las demás continuaban en los planetas.

—Ahora solo falta que las demás elites regresen con los resultados para dar por terminado oficialmente la evaluación para soldados de este año, igualmente ha salido como lo esperaba, no puedo quejarme de los lugares que han obtenido, les deseo mucha suerte de ahora en adelante y espero que tanto Erasa como Shapner se lleven bien con su nuevo equipo, antes de terminar la evaluación les dirán con qué equipo se quedaran —hablo Goku después de que le entregamos las esferas al rey —después tendrán que cambiarse a sus nuevos dormitorio, Videl, tú y Ten Shin Han tendrán que mudarse a nuestra ala, ya me encargare de que dejen listas sus habitaciones —yo asentí agradecida, estaba realmente feliz de que todo hubiera terminado

—¿Y Tapion no solicito tu elite? —pregunto Krillin con curiosidad

—No, al parecer solicito en otro equipo —yo me sorprendí un poco, ¿La conversación con Gohan habrá tenido algo que ver? Esperaba que no

—Papá —interrumpió

—¿Qué sucede Hijo?

—Bueno —cuando vi el rostro sonrojado de Gohan comprendí que es lo que estaba a punto de decir, sin poderlo evitar yo también me puse nerviosa, no esperaba que lo dijera tan pronto —es solo que tenía algo importante que decirles a todos —los demás lo miraron con curiosidad

—¿Sucedió algo malo?

—No papá, solo quería decirles que… bueno —tomo un respiro —que Videl y yo vamos a aceptar ser compañeros de verdad, no vamos a romper después de las evaluaciones —escuche la exclamación de Erasa y el silbido de Krillin, Shapner simplemente arqueo una ceja sorprendido, Piccolo como siempre no cambio de expresión

—¡Videl no me habías contado nada! —reclamo mi amiga

—Lo siento Erasa, preferí esperar a que terminara la misión y decírselos más tranquila, no pretendía ocultárselos para siempre, de verdad perdonen por no decirles antes

—¡Felicitaciones chicos! Hacen una pareja estupenda, ya decía yo que algo había entre ustedes —dijo Krillin sonriendo —es estupendo que estén juntos —Goku por su parte también sonrió, luego se acercó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo

—Ya lo sabía Gohan

—¿Lo sabias? Pero ¿Acaso el señor Piccolo…?

—Yo no le dije nada —aclaro rápidamente el hombre verde

—No fue necesario que alguien me lo dijera, creo que te olvidaste de que nuestro olfato es más sensible que el de los humanos, aun tú siendo medio Saiyajin tuviste que darte cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, Videl huele a ti hijo, hace tiempo lo sospechaba pero cuando sentí tu olor en ella lo confirme —mi rostro no pudo estar más rojo para ese momento, Gohan por su parte parecía a punto de desmayarse por la vergüenza —pero no se preocupen chicos, después de todo ustedes ya son compañeros, Vegeta ya había aceptado su unión, así que no tienen por qué avergonzarse, es normal, me alegro mucho por ustedes. Además tu mamá se va a poner muy contenta con esto hijo, desde que le presente a Videl no ha parado de decir que es la chica para ti, tenemos que hacer una cena para festejar

—Tú siempre encuentras alguna excusa para meter la comida en medio ¿No? —Hablo Krillin apoyando sus brazos en las caderas, Goku simplemente se rasco la cabeza y se largó a reír

Las charlas continuaron por un rato, estuvimos contando los detalles de la misión y las peleas que ocurrieron con los Saiyajin que custodiaban las esferas, cuando no había nada más para contar todos empezaron a marcharse a descansar a sus habitaciones, pero Goku me sorprendió abrazándome de improviso.

—Bienvenida a la familia Videl, espero que tú y mi hijo sean felices, por favor cuida bien de Gohan —un nudo en la garganta se me formo al escuchar sus palabras y sin poder articular bien las palabras le correspondí el abrazo y le agradecí

—Gracias por aceptarme, me hace muy feliz saber que cuento con su apoyo

—Por supuesto que sí, y no solo conmigo, Milk también los apoyara estoy seguro de eso, así que no te preocupes, por ahora será mejor que vayas a descansar igual que los demás, ya mañana sabremos si volvieron todas las elites y se hará la ceremonia de cierre oficial —yo asentí

Gohan que había estado todo el tiempo a mi lado le sonrió a su padre y después de darle también un abrazo me tomo de la mano y salió conmigo hacia los pasillos, en ningún momento me soltó, ni aunque nos cruzáramos a algunas personas en el camino, al parecer no le importaba que lo vieran haciendo ese tipo de gestos cariñosos y poco acostumbrados por los Saiyajin.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta de mi habitación

—¿No te gustaría quedarte? —me anime a preguntar, pues aunque habíamos estado mucho tiempo juntos durante la misión, no habíamos tenido la libertad de hablar ni de actuar como siempre. Gohan se sonrojo un poco pero asintió

—Me quedare


	12. Chapter 12

_**Summary: **__Después de años de entrenamiento Videl logra entrar al planeta Saiyajin, un torneo se realizara para demostrar quienes pueden ingresar a las elites del Rey, ella desea demostrar que aunque es humana puede ser una de las mejores guerreras del planeta, pero el destino y un somnífero le pondrán pruebas que nada tienen que ver con las técnicas, ni con la fuerza pero si mucho con el corazón, ella tendrá que aceptarlas todas. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**SOMNIFERO DE AMOR**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Doce**

-.-

En cuanto la puerta de mi habitación se cerró y ambos estuvimos dentro, no me pude controlar y me lance a besarlo, había estado deseando hacerlo desde que nos marchamos a la misión, pero hasta este momento había tenido que controlarme y moderarme para no abrazarlo o besarlo como deseaba, y ahora que no teníamos por qué escondernos y mucho menos avergonzarnos, ahora que todos sabían que habíamos decidido estar juntos, no tenía ninguna excusa ni motivos para detenerme. Y una vez que Gohan me respondió ninguno de los dos nos detuvimos hasta que estuvimos satisfechos.

—¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño? —le propuse horas después, ambos estábamos desnudos bajo las sabanas. Increíblemente Gohan se sonrojo, al parecer él era mucho más tímido que yo

—Pero no tengo nada para cambiarme —yo sonreí

—Puedes quedarte así el resto de la noche, mañana temprano puedes irte a cambiar a tu habitación —esta vez fue él quien sonrió

—Entonces vamos —dijo tomándome de la cintura y llevándome en brazos hasta la ducha, yo me deje llevar sin quejarme, fue el mejor baño de mi vida —he estado pensando mucho sobre algo —comento de repente después de la ducha, él estaba sentado en la cama secándose el pelo con una toalla y yo estaba desenredando los pocos nudos que tenía en el mío

—¿Sobre qué? —pregunte curiosa

—Ahora que las pruebas terminan y que por fin formaras parte de nuestra elite, después de aceptar estar juntos como compañeros ante el rey ¿No te gustaría mudarte a mi habitación? —su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, baje el peine y lo mire atentamente

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Si ambos estamos aceptando estar juntos, vamos a ser compañeros para siempre y tenemos una relación ¿No te parece que está bien? Yo creo que es lo correcto, claro si tú aceptas —pregunto algo nervioso, yo me lance a abrazarlo emocionada y fue tan repentino que Gohan no previno mis movimientos y cayó de espaldas a la cama

—Por supuesto que acepto, me encantaría mudarme contigo —él sonrió satisfecho

—Además también estuve pensando en que deberíamos viajar a la Tierra y contárselo a tu padre, me gustaría conocerlo e invitarlo a que venga a conocer a mi familia

—¿Puede venir aquí? —pregunte interesada

—Como un permiso especial puede hacerlo, además sé que mi papá puede convencer a Vegeta, después de todo mi abuelito paterno pudo venir de esa forma

—Eso sería estupendo Gohan, aunque creo que ya te he dicho lo payaso que puede llegar a ser mi padre, me avergonzara un poco que lo conozcas si empieza a actuar exagerado, así que por favor no creas todo lo que te dice

—No importa Videl, mi familia tampoco es perfecta, creo que ya has visto la actitud de mi madre, no creo que pueda ser más vergonzoso que ella, mi madre es experta en exagerar las cosas y a veces en verdad me hace pasar situaciones embarazosas ante los demás, ya estoy acostumbrado, no te preocupes —yo reí, eso era cierto —también quería proponerte algo —yo lo mire extrañada

—¿Algo más? —él se levantó de golpe a su postura anterior y me sentó en sus piernas

—¿No te gustaría casarte conmigo? —soltó de repente y eso fue mucho más inesperado que lo anterior, me quede sin habla por unos minutos

—¿Estás hablando de…? —logre articular, de nuevo asintió

—Sí, me gustaría que tuviéramos una ceremonia en la Tierra como acostumbran los humanos, tal vez se escuche estúpido pero he visto las fotos de la boda de mis padres y siempre me ha llamado la atención, me gusta mucho esa costumbre pues me parece algo mucho más serio que un simple permiso como aquí en el planeta Vegeta, además tu eres humana creo que eso debe significar mucho más para ti que ser simples compañeros Saiyajin, si a eso le agregas que prácticamente estuvimos obligados a serlo entonces en verdad me gustaría que lo hagamos de la manera adecuada —esta vez le di un fuerte beso en los labios

—Eres increíble Gohan, de verdad significaría mucho para mí —él sonrió

—Entonces tendremos que prepararlo todo, mañana hablare con mis padres

Esa noche fue extra especial para mí, y no por el hecho de que Gohan me haya propuesto matrimonio de manera tan repentina, sino porque el detalle que él se estaba tomando conmigo demostraba la gran persona que era y lo generoso que había sido conmigo el destino al ponerlo en mi camino, nunca encontraría alguien como Gohan en ningún otro lugar. Conocerlo era lo mejor que me había pasado, de algo desafortunado para los dos había surgido algo increíblemente hermoso.

Al día siguiente nos enteramos que la mayoría de las elites ya estaban en el planeta, la única que faltaba estaba en camino, así que esa misma noche se celebraría el cierre anual de la evaluación de soldados. Milk no había tardado en acercarse a abrazarme y a felicitarme por haber decidido quedarme con Gohan, además estaba realmente feliz porque decidiéramos hacer una boda Terrestre, era el mejor regalo que Gohan le había dado en mucho tiempo y estaba dispuesta a ayudarnos con todo lo que fuera necesario, incluso convencer a Bulma para que permitiera la entrada de mi padre al planeta.

El día de mañana podría mudarme oficialmente al ala de la elite de Goku, así que Gohan iría temprano a ayudarme a empacar.

—Tengo algo importante que contarles —nos habló Piccolo después de la ceremonia

—¿Qué pasa señor Piccolo? —pregunto interesado

—Como pediste hablamos con Vegeta para que retirara la vigilancia sobre Ángela, al parecer hay un soldado que la ha pedido como compañera y ella ha aceptado —el Saiyajin sonrió

—Se quién es, me alegro de que por fin se haya decidido y estén juntos —Piccolo frunció el ceño

—Pero ese no es el problema

—¿Entonces cuál es? El que Ángela este con alguien significa que dejara en paz a Gohan de una vez, no la tendremos más merodeando

—El problema Videl es que según la información de Vegeta ella no fue quien los drogo —ambos abrimos los ojos sorprendidos

—¿Si no fue Ángela, quien fue?

—No lo sabemos, pero al parecer el tiempo que ella estuvo fuera del planeta lo paso con ese soldado, no estuvo en ningún otro lugar diferente y no se alejó del tal Akira en ningún momento, además en el lugar en el que estuvieron no pudieron haber conseguido un somnífero tan poderoso como para dormir a un Saiyajin, tuvo que haber viajado a otro lado pero no se movió del lugar

—Entonces estaba en lo cierto —Piccolo y yo miramos a Gohan sin comprender

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunto el Namekusei

—Hace unos días escuche a Ángela hablando con Akira, y la verdad es que me dio la impresión de que a ella en verdad le interesa ese chico, y si ella estuvo con él en esos momentos no tenía motivos para drogarme, aunque ha sido realmente insoportable durante estos años ella actúa de forma diferente, no es que la esté defendiendo, es solo que siempre me ha dado la impresión de que me molestaba por diversión, nunca sentí que lo que dijera fuera tan verdadero, simplemente me acosaba porque me negué a estar con ella desde un principio, era como un reto para ella, eso es lo que he pensado siempre, después de eso empecé a dudar de que fuera la culpable

—¿Entonces porque se te insinuó en el comedor frente a todos? Si había estado con ese chico ¿Para qué continuar molestándote? —volvió a preguntar Piccolo

—Porque estaba molesta con él, ella misma se lo dijo a Akira quería darle celos porque él no se decidía a pedirla como compañera, no sé cómo explicárselos pero desde esa conversación que escuchamos tengo el presentimiento de que ella no tiene nada que ver con el asunto del somnífero y que la hemos incriminado injustamente

—Pues al parecer estabas en lo cierto —comente

—¿Si no fue ella entonces quien fue? —Volvió a plantear el mayor del grupo —esto no me gusta, es mucho peor de lo que pensábamos pues si no fue ella entonces hay alguien más con intenciones de hacerte daño, porque Ángela podía tener un motivo aparente para drogarte, pero de otro solo puedo pensar que querían eliminarte o hacerte daño, lo que no entiendo es porque no hacerlo cuando ambos ya estaban dormidos, tuvieron la oportunidad y no lo hicieron

—Tal vez no querían involucrarme —trate de encontrar una razón

—Pero si no tengo enemigos ¿Quién querría hacerme algo?

—Aunque no lo creas Gohan, muchos te envidian por la posición que tienes, no solo formas parte de la elite del rey gracias a que tu padre es su mejor amigo, sino que además eres uno de los más poderosos guerreros del planeta, desde pequeño ya se notaba tu potencial, a muchos puede no agradarles eso

—Tendremos que tener cuidado, quien quiera que sea esta suelto y puede intentar algo nuevamente

—Videl tiene razón, hablare inmediatamente con tu padre, no solo hay que tener cuidado contigo, ahora también pueden meterse con Videl, ahora que ella es tu compañera pueden usarla de algún modo —Gohan frunció el ceño —tenemos que estar atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño, no bajen la guardia —yo asentí

—Lo mejor será que te mudes esta misma noche a mi habitación —hablo Gohan después de que Piccolo se marchara —en el ala en el que estas cualquiera puede ingresar sin problema, la nuestra es un área restringida, así que será más difícil que te hagan algo estando ahí, ya les hemos dado las suficientes oportunidades para hacer algo en el pasado, ahora que sé que puedes correr peligro no pienso dejarte sola

—Se defender ¿Lo sabias? —me queje de que me tratara como una niña

—Aun así, prefiero que adelantemos todo, vamos yo te ayudare a empacar, después de todo ibas a mudarte mañana, da igual que lo hagas ahora —yo fruncí el ceño algo inconforme pero no me quejaría por el momento, sé que él estaría un poco preocupado y era entendible, pero no iba a dejar que me cuidara como a una niña el resto de mi vida

Así que sin poderme negar más ambos nos dirigimos a mi habitación para empacar todas mis cosas y mudarlas al ala de mi ahora elite oficial. Pero el asunto con el somnífero me tenía preocupada, si Ángela no había drogado a Gohan ¿Quién lo había hecho? ¿Quién podría estar interesado en hacerle daño? Había muchas cosas que no entendía y muchas cosas que estaban confusas, de algún modo tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, culpándola a Ángela teníamos la oportunidad de cuidarnos de alguien en concreto, ahora tendríamos que desconfiar de todos, pues cualquiera podría haberlo hecho.

Un par de horas después todo estaba empacado y encapsulado, ambos ordenamos la habitación y la dejamos tal cual la había encontrado el primer día, después fuimos a la suya y acomodamos mis cosas con las de él, repartimos el lugar para los dos. Me sentía bastante extraña al saber que compartiría espacio con un hombre, compartiríamos la cama todas las noches, la ducha en las mañanas y en el armario se mezclarían nuestras cosas, pero a pesar de las circunstancias que estábamos pasando no podía estar más que feliz, y todo porque estaba con Gohan, a pesar de todo sentía que a su lado nada malo podía salir, los dos nos enfrentaríamos a lo que fuera y juntos ganaríamos.

—Ya todo está en orden, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a dormir? Estoy algo cansada

—Sí, tienes razón, además mañana tendremos la _reunión familiar_, solo espero que Goten y Trunks no hagan demasiados destrozos, la última vez se les fue la mano jugando y rompieron la mesa con los postres, mi papá y Vegeta los querían matar —yo sonreí

—Va a ser realmente agotador, especialmente si Milk y la reina intentan convencerme de alguna absurda idea, solo espero que no salgan con ningún comentario intimo

—Solo ignora a mi madre cuando te pregunte por los nietos —dijo soltando un suspiro —puede llegar a ser bastante pesada con ese tema

—No te preocupes, puedo manejarla —él sonrió y me abrazo

—Te amo —el corazón se me acelero al instante

—Yo también te amo Gohan

—Gracias por no salir huyendo después de tantos problemas —yo lo mire y levante una ceja

—Cuando conozcas a mi papá serás tú el que va a querer salir huyendo, él en verdad en algunas ocasiones me hace dudar de que sea mi padre —el Saiyajin rio

—Eso nos pasa a todos, pero es tu padre Videl, es lo único que me importa —emocionada lo abrace, Gohan realmente era el mejor

Media hora después ya me encontraba durmiendo en mi nueva cama, mi nueva habitación era simplemente acogedora.

A la mañana siguiente desde temprano apareció Milk en _nuestra _habitación y me llevo con ella y con Bulma a realizar los preparativos, organizaríamos tanto el banquete de esta noche como mi viaje con Gohan a la Tierra el día siguiente, para posteriormente realizar una pequeña ceremonia en mi planeta natal con toda la familia presente, me sorprendió saber que tanto Bulma como Vegeta estarían presentes y que podía invitar a Erasa y a Shapner para que asistieran a la boda en la Tierra con permiso de la misma reina, eso me hacía realmente feliz, pues todas las personas que me importaban estarían presentes. Después mi padre podría viajar de vuelta con nosotros para que conociera el planeta por unos días, y aunque era corta su estadía agradecía enormemente la generosidad que estaban teniendo conmigo.

La hora de la cena por fin llego, la mayoría usábamos ropa terrestre excepto Piccolo que siempre usaba su traje de combate, pero incluso Goku y el mismísimo Vegeta vestían como humanos, eso le daba un toque más personal y familiar a la cena, me alegraba porque me hacían sentir una más de esta gran familia pues aunque Bulma y Vegeta fueran los reyes del planeta era más que obvio que su trato con la familia de Gohan era realmente especial y muy personal. La comida se empezó a servir y me sorprendió ver que Lime estaba entre las chicas que servían la comida, pues aunque ella trabajaba en la cocina no pensé que aceptaría participar en este banquete en especial.

—Es raro que haya aceptado servir la cena después de todo lo que les dijo —hablo Erasa en mi oído

—Milk me explico que ella forma parte del personal de la cocina, así que en realidad está en la obligación de hacerlo, aunque ella le dijo que podía no asistir si así lo prefería pero Lime le aseguro que no había problema, era solo su trabajo y sin importar los inconvenientes debía hacerlo

—¿Acaso tu suegra sábelo lo que sucedió entre ustedes? —yo asentí

—Al parecer ella también sabia sobre los sentimientos de Lime, y de alguna forma se enteró de lo que sucedió ese día en el pasillo

—Me pregunto si también estaba tan interesada en que Lime se casara con su hijo como lo está contigo

—Desde luego que no, aunque es una chica encantadora no es lo que yo esperaba para mi Gohan —tanto Erasa como yo nos llevamos una gran sorpresa, no sabía cómo pero Milk estaba parada atrás nuestro —no se preocupen chicas, yo también me he estado preguntando como pudo aceptar venir si después de todo Videl le está robando el amor de su vida, mi Gohan es realmente un galán —comento mi suegra sonriendo divertida

—¡Basta mamá! Deja de decir esas cosas y vuelve a tu lugar con mi padre

Para este momento Gohan se había levantado de su lugar a mi lado y estaba arrastrando a su madre hasta el otro lado de la mesa que es donde se encontraba su padre. Un estruendo nos sobresaltó a todos y cuando me gire para ver que sucedía una sonrisa se me formo en el rostro al ver que Trunks y Goten habían tirado a una de las chicas que transportaba las bebidas y habían bañado al mismísimo Piccolo con su contenido, tanto Goku, como Gohan y Vegeta no tardaron en llegar al lugar para castigarlos y regañaros, mientras un enojado Piccolo les gritaba fuera de si por su torpeza. En verdad Gohan había tenido la razón esos dos niños eran terribles.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Summary: **__Después de años de entrenamiento Videl logra entrar al planeta Saiyajin, un torneo se realizara para demostrar quienes pueden ingresar a las elites del Rey, ella desea demostrar que aunque es humana puede ser una de las mejores guerreras del planeta, pero el destino y un somnífero le pondrán pruebas que nada tienen que ver con las técnicas, ni con la fuerza pero si mucho con el corazón, ella tendrá que aceptarlas todas. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Los__ personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

**SOMNIFERO DE AMOR**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Trece**

-.-

A pesar del inconveniente con las bebidas el festejo continúo por un par de horas más en las que como siempre no faltaron las grandes cantidades de comida y los atracones de los Saiyajin, en esta oportunidad como al día siguiente no había entrenamiento Erasa, Shapner y Krillin de nuevo abusaron un poco de la bebida, esta vez no se cohibieron con nada y estuvieron brindando toda la noche. Realmente no fue sorpresa para nadie cuando mis amigos declararon frente a todos que también estaba saliendo, al parecer la mayoría se lo esperaba pues luego de brindar por el amor se dieron un gran beso frente a todos y aclararon que después de nosotros ellos también se casarían. No sabía si era verdad lo del matrimonio o tal vez Shapner se animó un poquito de más con la bebida, pero si era cierto me alegraba muchísimo por ellos y esperaba que fueran felices juntos, se lo merecían completamente.

—Creo que esta noche tendré que llevarme de nuevo a estos dos hasta sus habitaciones —comento Piccolo cursándose de brazos, pero me dio la sensación de que estaba disfrutando con los acontecimientos, aunque aparentara ser siempre mal humorado, era obvio que el Namekusei les había tomado cariño

—Al menos Krillin ya se tranquilizó y está durmiendo en la silla al lado de número Dieciocho —comento Goku divertido —déjalos que disfruten un poco más Piccolo, después de todo mañana pueden descansar tranquilamente, está bien que se divierta, mejor vamos a comer el postre porque veo cosas deliciosas —exclamo animado, yo sonreí, Goku a veces parecía un niño

—Los postres están exquisitos —comento Gohan a mi lado devorándose su cuarta ración de pastel de chocolate, ya era bastante tarde pero la comida seguía llegando a la mesa, aunque la mayoría ya se había marchado a descansar, incluso Piccolo ya se había llevado a mis amigos a sus habitaciones después de que los dos estuvieran prácticamente tirados sobre la mesa, Vegeta y Bulma también se habían retirado —Tienes que probar este pastel de chocolate esta delicioso

—Dijiste lo mismo del de fresa y el de vainilla —comente divertida, él sonrió

—¿En verdad no quieres probar? Es tu preferido —dijo acercándome una cucharada de su porción a la boca, yo sonreí y estaba a punto de aceptarla cuando un mal presentimiento se clavó en mi pecho, era como un _déjà vu, _así que tome la cuchara y el plato con la porción se los saque de las manos y los deje sobre la mesa

—Vámonos Gohan —lo apure levantándome de la mesa, él me miro extrañado

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta?

—No es eso, vámonos rápido, por favor hazme caso —insistí mirando alrededor en busca de Goku pero no lo vi por ningún lado, Gohan se levantó al instante aun sin comprender, angustiada rápidamente tome su mano y empecé a caminar fuera del salón

—¿Pero no vamos a despedirnos de todos?

—No hay tiempo, además ya no queda nadie de confianza

—¿Tiempo para qué? Estas actuando muy extraña, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Te lo contare en la habitación, por ahora solo apurémonos ¿Quieres? Debemos llegar cuanto antes —ambos apuramos el paso y prácticamente corrimos hasta el ala en donde estaba nuestra habitación, en cuanto entramos cerré la puerta con llave y solté un suspiro de alivio

—¿Qué demonios está sucediendo Videl? —pocas veces Gohan maldecía, eso significaba que estaba o muy disgustado o muy preocupado —¿Quieres explicármelo? No entiendo nada

—Gohan se va a repetir —él me miro extrañado

—¿Qué se va a repetir? Por Dios me tienes preocupado, háblame claramente

—¡Lo de la última vez! No sé porque pero tengo el presentimiento de que te drogaron otra vez

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—No lo sé, no tengo ninguna prueba simplemente lo presiento

—Tenemos que buscar a mi papá

—¡No! —Exclame deteniendo sus pasos y obligándolo a sentarse en la cama —No salgas de la habitación por favor, tú mismo lo dijiste este es un área restringida, si lo hicieron de nuevo quien quiera que sea no podrá entrar fácilmente aquí

—Pero tenemos que hacer algo

—Sí, pero aun no podemos confirmar nada, déjame ir a buscar a Goku, en esta ocasión no comí nada de tu porción así que esta vez no voy a desmayarme, tú en cambio debes quedarte

—De ninguna manera vas a salir tu sola —dijo levantándose de golpe, pero segundos después se volvió a sentar

—¿Te sientes bien?

—¡Demonios! Creo que tienes razón —dijo frotándose los ojos y parpadeando varias veces —de repente me ha dado mucho sueño y siento el cuerpo pesado

—Quédate ahí Gohan, si sales en ese estado será peor, trata de descansar

—¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil de caer dos veces en la misma trampa? ¿Quién mierda ha hecho esto? —dijo lentamente mientras se apoyaba en la cama y trataba de mantenerse despierto, pero era imposible sus fuerzas se iban lentamente

—Quédate acostado, no hagas ningún esfuerzo, ya mismo voy a ir por Goku, él sabrá que hacer

—Alguien nos traiciono… mi madre escogió personas… de confianza, el que lo hizo… estaba esta noche con nosotros —fue lo último que dijo luego quedo inconsciente

No lo pensé ni dos segundos más, tenía que encontrar a Goku o al señor Piccolo, rápidamente salí de la habitación y cuando estuve en los pasillos contuve la respiración, el cuarto de mis suegros estaba a solo dos pasillos más, faltaba poco. Después de dar un par de pasos la visión de repente se me nublo, maldecí en mi interior ¿Cómo podía ser si yo no había comido nada del plato de Gohan? No había probado un solo bocado del pastel que me ofreció, al parecer a mí también me habían drogado. Cuando mis piernas se pusieron pesadas y no pude seguir caminando comprendí que había sido un error salir sola de la habitación, me apoye en la pared y trate de hablar para pedir ayuda pero fue demasiado tarde mi cuerpo empezó a caer y esta vez fui yo la que perdió la conciencia.

Sintiendo los ojos pesados, la garganta seca y el cuerpo inmóvil comencé a recobrar la conciencia, no tenía la menor idea de que había sucedido, lo último que recordaba era que estaba en el pasillo pero todo estaba muy oscuro así que debía estar en otro lugar pues los pasillos siempre estaban iluminados y muy blancos, así que parpadee un par de veces pues aún tenía la vista un poco borrosa pero cuando pude ver con mejor claridad tuve que ahogar un grito. En la cama completamente desnuda se encontraba Lime, estaba sentada sobre un inconsciente Gohan al que yo había dejado sobre la cama y al que imaginaba ella le había quitado la camisa pues podía ver su pecho desnudo, y podía verla forcejear con sus pantalones.

Llena de furia y reventando de celos comprendí todo, la muy maldita había sido la culpable de todo, desde el comienzo había sido ella, todos habíamos juzgado a Ángela porque era la única aparentemente interesada, pero después de su actitud en el pasillo la última vez que la encontramos de algún modo empecé a desconfiar de ella, su actitud amable ya no estaba así que empecé a dudar de su personalidad, la arpía se había atrevido a drogarlo de nuevo y además era capaz de poner sus asquerosas manos sobre Gohan, quise gritarle todo lo que pensaba, quería insultarla y golpearla con todas mis fuerzas pero cuando abrí la boca para intentar hablar, por segunda vez en la noche sentía mucha dificultad para hacerlo.

—¿Qué demonios… estás haciendo? —pregunte con la voz casi en un susurro y con mucho esfuerzo, ella ni siquiera se giró a mirarme

—Vaya, ya despertaste —dijo con la voz fría mientras dejaba sus pantalones y acariciaba el pecho de Gohan, llena de rabia quise moverme para impedirle que continuara tocándolo de esa forma, pero me di cuenta que tenía las manos y los pies atados —ya imaginaba yo que era muy poca la cantidad de somnífero que te puse en la cena, pero no podía arriesgarme a que te desmayaras en pleno banquete, la poción que conseguí era especialmente para Saiyajin, no sabía cuánto iba a necesitar para dormirte a ti también

—Entonces si fuiste tú —logre hablar un poco más fuerte, pero me costaba mucho pues sentía mi cuerpo aun adormilado. Ella soltó una carcajada

—Claro que fui yo idiota ¿Quién más podría ser? ¿Ángela? La primera vez me fue muy conveniente que ella quisiera darle celos al imbécil que tiene ahora por novio, nadie dudo en culparla por todo, después de todo siempre ha sido una zorra poco disimulada y mientras ustedes se confiaban vigilándola a ella, yo planeaba mi siguiente paso

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que porque? Porque Gohan solo puede ser mío, yo lo vi primero que tú, yo soy la única que puede tenerlo, pero fuiste una maldita entrometida —dijo ahora mirándome con el ceño fruncido —si no hubieras comido de la porción de Gohan la última vez, yo sería la que estuviera festejando una ceremonia el día de hoy no tú, pero tuviste que aparecer en nuestras vidas, tuviste que meterte entre nosotros

—Yo no me metí entre nadie, tú no tienes nada con Gohan, él mismo te lo había dejado claro antes, eres una demente, ¿Cómo pudiste planear algo así? —poco a poco las palabras salían más fluidas de mis labios, tal vez era la ira o que el efecto iba pasando lentamente, pero podía hablar un poco mejor

—¡Cállate! No tienes derecho a decir ni una sola palabra, tú no sabes lo difícil que ha sido vivir estos años cerca de él y saber que no lo puedo tocar, saber que no lo puedo besar, el muy imbécil se atrevió a rechazarme, vivir simplemente como su amiga después de todas las cosas que hice por él es lo más injusto de todo. Aunque había podido sobrellevarlo hasta el momento, pero apareciste tú y esa estúpida carita de niña inteligente, apareciste con esa estúpida sonrisa inocente y en cuanto te vio las cosas cambiaron, pude darme cuenta de eso al instante, una maldita desconocida como tú aparece frente a él y le brillaron los ojos, conmigo jamás tuvo esa mirada, jamás me vio de esa forma tan especial, siempre fue amable pero nada más, solo era mi amigo, en cambio cuando te veía se quedaba embelesado, el muy maldito se notaba que estaba enamorado ¡No podía permitir que las cosas continuaran así! —exclamo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

—¿Entonces que pretendes hacer? ¿Acaso crees que fingiendo que pasaste la noche con él ahora podrás obtener algo? Deja de actuar como la victima Gohan ya es mi compañero, no puede hacer otro pacto con nadie más, además él nunca ha sido de tu propiedad y tampoco es de la mía, es una persona no un objeto, estamos juntos porque nos amamos, porque así lo deseamos, no puedes ir exigiéndole a la gente que se quede contigo por obligación, no seas estúpida, de que te sirve obligar a un hombre a estar a tu lado si todo el tiempo que este contigo estará deseando estar con alguien más, será infeliz y amargado, ¿Acaso prefieres a alguien a tu lado que ni siquiera es capaz de hacerte feliz solo por cumplir tu capricho?

—¡Cállate! Tú no puedes entender, no me importa que sea infeliz o que no me pueda hacer feliz, con solo saber que es mío me basta, yo seré feliz con eso. Además ya sé que no puedo fingir que pase la noche con Gohan, después de lo que sucedió la primera vez y ahora que desgraciadamente está contigo nadie creería nada, especialmente el imbécil de Piccolo es demasiado inteligente para engañarlo, por eso he llegado a la conclusión de que si Gohan no puede ser mío, tampoco lo será de nadie —dijo sacando de la nada un pequeño cuchillo que tenía a su lado y acariciando con el filo el rostro del Saiyajin

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —logre exclamar asustada, imaginando lo que respondería intente mover mis manos y pude notar que mi cuerpo estaba recobrando poco a poco su estado normal, pero tendría que tener cuidado, no sabía que era lo que intentaba hacer Lime, si recuperaba un poco de movimiento podría cortar fácilmente las cuerdas que me mantenían atada, pero temía que ella notara mis movimientos y haciendo algo precipitado lo matara, pues aunque podía moverme no sabía con cuanta rapidez podría actuar en este estado, no quería arriesgar a Gohan

—Esta daga la conseguí en el mismo lugar que el somnífero, obviamente debes saber que no es fácil dormir a un Saiyajin, por eso viaje sin que nadie se diera cuenta y conseguí una sustancia increíblemente fuerte, tanto así que la cantidad para dormir a un Saiyajin podría matar a un humano normal, desgraciadamente tuve que volver a ese lugar pero esta vez por un arma, algo pequeño y fácil de esconder pero lo suficientemente especial para poder matar a un guerrero como Gohan. Y ahora que está dormido no tendré ningún problema para hacerlo. Pero antes quiero disfrutar un poco —dijo tocándolo de nuevo —tú te atreviste a acostarte con él, te atreviste a robarme otro momento tan especial, sabía que Gohan nunca había estado con nadie, por eso me había dedicado todos estos años a aprender como satisfacer a un hombre, me acosté con muchísimos soldados solo para aprender a dar placer, pretendía acostarme con Gohan, quería seducirlo y tenerlo tan satisfecho que no quisiera irse de mi lado una vez que hubiera tocado mi cuerpo, pero tu maldita perra de nuevo te adelantaste a mis planes, por eso tampoco pretendo dejarte con vida, de algún modo me las vas a pagar, así que quédate ahí y observa como disfruto de _tu_ hombre, observa como llego al clímax a la misma vez que le entierro este puñal en el corazón y le quito la vida. Después será tu turno

—¡Eres una desquiciada! Maldita demente —Lime soltó una carcajada a la vez que acariciaba el pecho de Gohan con una mano e intentaba desabrochar su pantalón con la otra

Llena de ira forcejeé con las cuerdas intentando soltarme, no iba a permitir que la maldita loca de Lime llevara sus planes a cabo, tenía que detenerla de alguna forma, después de un par de intentos por fin pude soltar mis manos estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con mis pies y lanzarme contra ella pero aun el somnífero estaba haciendo efecto pues no pude moverme tan rápido como quería y Lime noto mis movimientos, cegada por la rabia de nuevo tomo el cuchillo a su lado y desesperada levanto sus manos y lo bajo con todas sus fuerzas hasta el pecho de Gohan, una fuerte exclamación de impotencia salió por fin de mis labios.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Gohan bloquear a Lime e impedir que le enterrara el puñal en el pecho, aunque era notorio lo difícil que estaba siendo para el Saiyajin inmovilizarla, a pesar de su fuerza le costaba defenderse, el somnífero debía estar empezando a perder efecto, pero aparentemente lo hacía muy lentamente pues él continuaba sin mover las piernas y solo había logrado interponer un brazo, el resto de su cuerpo seguía inmóvil.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Lime? —hablo Gohan con dificultad. Yo no lo dude más y rompiendo las cuerdas de mis pies me lance como pude contra Lime y la golpee en el rostro, el golpe la hizo caer al suelo y soltar la daga

—¿Estas bien Gohan? —le pregunte preocupada mientras intentaba ponerlo en pie

—Siento el cuerpo adormecido, pero ahora puedo mover un poco las piernas —poniendo uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros logre ponerlo en pie, aunque le costaba mantenerse ahora que podía apoyarse en mi podía caminar un poco

—¡Maldita! —exclamo Lime desde el suelo

—¿Qué sucedió contigo Lime? Tú no eres así —volvió a hablar Gohan —escuche un poco de lo que dijiste, no puedo creer que pudieras planear algo tan cobarde, necesitas ayuda urgente

—¡No necesito nada! Te necesitaba a ti, y tu Gohan te negaste a darme lo que deseaba

—Eso es un pensamiento muy egoísta, no puedes obligar a las personas a estar a tu lado de esa forma

—Pero yo te amo —dijo mientras lloraba —¿Por qué no lo puedes comprender? Te amo

—¡Pero yo no! —Grito el Saiyajin —yo no lo hago, y te lo he dejado claro siempre

—Todo es culpa de ella, si esa maldita intrusa no hubiera llegado tal vez tu podrías intentarlo

—No Lime, Videl no tiene nada que ver, aunque ella no hubiera aparecido en mi vida de igual forma no podría sentir por ti nada diferente de la amistad, entiéndelo

—Lo que más me molesta es que estas con ella por mi culpa, si no hubiera probado tu pastel Videl no estaría ahora aquí, no te habrías comprometido con ella, fue todo por mi descuido

—Tal vez no ahora, pero en algún momento lo haría, porque estoy enamorado de ella, la amo de verdad, aunque me hubiera tomado un tiempo a la larga le hubiera pedido que estuviera conmigo porque amo a Videl, Line debes comprenderlo

—¡Calla, mientes! Estas mintiendo, todo esto es una maldita mentira

—Basta Gohan, deja de perder el tiempo con ella, no vale la pena —le pedí —lo mejor será que busquemos a Goku o al señor Piccolo

—Ustedes no van a ir a ningún lado —Lime se puso de pie y tomo de nuevo el puñal que había dejado olvidado en el suelo —ya lo escuchaste hace un rato Gohan, o eres mío o no eres de nadie, si aceptas estar conmigo te perdonare la vida pero no puedo prometer lo mismo para Videl —Gohan levanto la mano que tenía libre y apunto a Lime

—Aunque no esté dominando plenamente mi cuerpo la fuerza que tengo en este momento es suficiente para matarte Lime, no me importa lo que me hagas, si quieres matarme puedes intentarlo, pero no permitiré que le hagas daño a Videl, no vas a ponerle un solo dedo encima, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, si te acercas un solo paso más te lo juro que no dudare en atacarte

—No podrías Gohan, te conozco eres demasiado blando para hacerlo —comento Lime sonriendo, el Saiyajin al instante formo una esfera de energía en su mano que aunque no era grande era lo suficientemente fuerte para herir o matar a alguien

—Tal vez no te mate, pero si puedo hacerte el daño suficiente para dejarte inconsciente, incluso puedo arrancarte un brazo o ambas piernas, puedo herirte cuanto desee y aun así dejarte con vida —ella lo miro aterrada, al parecer no se esperaba esa actitud, y sinceramente yo tampoco, nunca imagine que Gohan podría actuar de esa forma tan fría, él siempre era amable y piadoso con los demás, pero la verdad Lime se había pasado del límite, no podía juzgarlo, yo estando en su lugar ya le hubiera lanzado el ataque no hubiera dudado en dejarla inconsciente

Sintiendo mi cuerpo un poco más liviano y pudiéndome mover un poco mejor retrocedí aun con Gohan apoyado sobre mi cuerpo hasta la puerta y la abrí, el Saiyajin en ningún momento bajo su mano, todo el camino estuvo apuntándole a Lime, que a estas alturas había soltado el puñal y se había dejado caer de rodillas al suelo mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin parar. Cuando por fin estuve en los pasillos empecé a gritar por ayuda, intente elevar mi ki todo lo que podía para llamar la atención, necesitaba que alguien me escuchara, que alguien viniera en nuestra ayuda, como esperaba el primero en aparecer fue el señor Piccolo.

—¿Que rayos está sucediendo aquí? ¿Qué le paso a Gohan?

—Lo han drogado de nuevo

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Les han hecho algo?

—No señor Piccolo, afortunadamente no —hablo Gohan mientras el señor Piccolo lo ayudaba a mantenerse en pie y me liberaba a mí del peso, sin poderlo evitar caí sentada al suelo sintiéndome agotada

—¿Qué está pasando? —apareció ahora Goku

—Papá, Lime se volvió loca esta en mi habitación con un puñal que consiguió no se en dónde y pretendía matarnos, es ella la que nos drogo la primera vez y lo ha hecho de nuevo esta noche —Goku frunció el ceño

—¿Lime? ¿Pero cómo? —sin perder ni un solo segundo más Goku entro en la habitación, al instante me puse en pie para seguirlo

—¿Estas bien Videl?

—Si señor Piccolo al parecer uso muy poco somnífero conmigo porque no sabía el efecto que haría en los humanos —sin explicarle más entre en la habitación, Goku se encontraba razonando con Lime que al parecer no le importaba en absoluto el que estuviera desnuda

—Baja esa daga Lime, no es la manera correcta de hacer la cosas, hablémoslo más tranquilos ¿Qué te parece? —la chica se encontraba aun de rodillas en el suelo mientras sostenía la daga cerca a sus venas y lloraba sin parar, yo no podía creer que ahora estuviera intentado suicidarse, esta chica estaba realmente mal de la cabeza

—No tiene sentido, él ya no será para mí, esa maldita entrometida ha arruinado todo, ya no vale la pena que continúe aquí, sin Gohan no tiene sentido

—Por favor Lime, no digas tonterías, eres una chica joven tienes muchos años por delante, puedes encontrar a alguien más, alguien que te valore y que te quiera

—¡Si no es Gohan no quiero a nadie! —grito. En ese momento apareció el mismísimo Vegeta, su ceño estaba completamente fruncido y sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, Lime al verlo se sorprendió tanto que cerro la boca de inmediato

—Si te vas a matar hazlo de una vez pero deja de dar tantos rodeos, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para estar escuchando tus berrinches, hazlo ya y muérete así puedo ordenar que saquen tu maldito cadáver de aquí y lo tiren en algún lado —ella lo miro asustada y sus ojos se llenaron aún más de lágrimas, yo sentí un escalofrió ante las palabras tan crueles de Vegeta, sabía que era poco tolerante pero nunca imagine que diría algo así

—¡Vegeta porque le dices esas cosas tan horribles! —exclamo el más alto de los dos

—Porque esta chiquilla idiota simplemente está tratando de llamar más la atención, suficiente ha hecho ya causando todo este desorden y drogando a uno de mis mejores hombres, incluso quiso matar a mi tercer mejor soldado de este año, debería estar agradecida de que no me haya tomado la molestia de cruzar la habitación y matarla con mis propias manos. Si algo me molesta es la traición y la deslealtad, no reconstruí este planeta para habitarlo con personas asquerosas y deprimentes como ella, si pretende dar lastima puede marcharse a otro lado, o cortarse las venas como desea. Aunque déjame decirte estúpida mujer que con la daga que tienes en las manos te cortaras mucho más que las venas, si lo que pretendes es llamar la atención entonces ten cuidado y suelta esa daga porque al más mínimo descuido tú misma te amputaras las muñecas

Las palabras de Vegeta eran realmente frías y despiadadas, pero no podía esperarse nada menos del rey de la raza más poderosa, él nunca se iba con rodeos, y todos sabían que tenía poca paciencia y poca piedad con quienes cometían alguna falta, aunque estaba siendo cruel al parecer solo había querido asustarla, y lo había logrado. Lime se asustó tanto con sus palabras que soltó la daga y la lanzo lejos de ella, Vegeta por su parte le dio la espalda y le hablo a dos soldados que esperaban fuera de la habitación.

—Pueden llevársela —ambos no dudaron ni un segundo en entrar y tomar a una Lime que no oponía resistencia, al menos habían sido algo considerados y uno de ellos la había tapado con una de las sabanas antes de sacarla de la habitación, cuando paso por mi lado ni siquiera levanto su rostro, no me miro, su cabeza continuaba baja —Videl, será mejor que tú y Gohan vayan a ver a Dende, quiero que los revise y les de algo para que termine de pasar el efecto, ambos aún están débiles

—Si mi rey, muchas gracias por su preocupación —él me miro e increíblemente sonrió

—Ahora eres una de mis preferidas, una excelente guerrera, no puedo permitir que un soldado tan talentoso como tú se arruine por los caprichos de una idiota, así que háganlo ahora mismo —yo asentí, Vegeta le hizo una señal de despedida a Goku y se marcho

—Vamos Videl yo te llevare —Goku se acercó y me tomo en brazos

—Puedo caminar —comente avergonzada

—Está bien, si no cuido de ti en estos momentos Milk y Gohan se van a molestar mucho conmigo, además yo tampoco quiero perder a mi nueva soldado —yo sonreí

—Gracias —él asintió y salió conmigo, afuera todavía estaban Piccolo y Gohan quien se había negado a marcharse sin mí, cuando vio que salía con su padre ahí acepto la ayuda de Piccolo

Una hora después estábamos terminando de atendernos con Dende, quien no nos había dejado ir hasta que no hubiera pasado el efecto del somnífero, según Piccolo, Lime seria condenada con el exilio, volvería a la Tierra y allí seria tratada en un centro mental, pues después de todo lo que había hecho estaba claro que no estaba del todo bien su salud, pero aunque se recuperara estaba destinada a permanecer encerrada para siempre, sola y lejos de este planeta. Un final bastante triste para una chica tan joven como ella, pero eso había sido mejor que la muerte, pues los Saiyajin torturaban de manera muy cruel a quienes los traicionaban y aunque Vegeta había recurrido muy pocas veces a ese método, aun había ocasiones en las que se valía de ello para imponer castigos y para dejar claro que no lo debían traicionar, tal vez se había apiadado un poco por tratarse de una mujer.

A la mañana siguiente Gohan y yo estábamos dispuestos a marcharnos a nuestro viaje, y aunque Milk nos había pedido esperar hasta estar seguros de que todo estaba bien ambos nos negamos, pues no íbamos a permitir que de algún modo Lime llevara a cabo sus planes y nos arruinara los nuestros, el viaje ya estaba planeado y no lo íbamos a interrumpir. Si todo marchaba bien la próxima semana ellos viajarían a la Tierra y presenciarían nuestro matrimonio, así que había muchas cosas por hacer y mucho por preparar, lo mejor era partir cuanto antes.

Y la semana se había pasado volando, Gohan había conocido a mi padre y después de muchos momentos vergonzosos, cómicos y de muchos preparativos por fin nos habíamos casado, una hermosa ceremonia al estilo Terrestre se había llevado a cabo, todas las personas importantes para nosotros habían estado presentes, la fiesta había sido un éxito y ahora era legalmente la esposa de Gohan, legalmente en la Tierra éramos una familia, la cual pensaba mantener para siempre, aun en el planeta Vegeta ambos estábamos unidos para toda la vida y la felicidad que sentía nadie me la podía quitar.

—Ha sido una noche increíble ¿No lo crees así? —yo sonreí y abrace a mi ahora esposo

—Sí, aunque es una lástima que los niños tiraran la mitad del pastel —él sonrió

—Incluso esta vez metieron a Marron en todo este asunto, la hija de Krillin nunca había estado tan asustada en su vida —yo reí

—Por lo menos esta vez no salió afectado el señor Piccolo, en su traje no hubo una sola mancha de pastel

—Aun así ha sido una fiesta encantadora —yo asentí

—Los niños le han dado ese toque familiar que siempre hay en las celebraciones

—¿Me pregunto si cuando tengamos un hijo será igual de travieso? —pregunto abrazándome con fuerza

—¿Todavía lo dudas?

—En realidad no lo hago —dijo riendo divertido

—Puedo imaginar que será igual que tu hermano y Trunks —comente apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho

—Cuando volvamos al planeta la mayoría esperar que tengamos un heredero pronto

—Vamos a tener un hijo porque lo queramos no porque los demás lo esperen así —dije quitándole el saco del traje

—Nunca antes lo había pensado, pero la idea se me hace realmente encantadora —comento mientras desabotonaba el vestido de novia en la parte de atrás, el corazón se me acelero y le sonreí emocionada

—¿Acaso quieres un pequeño oponente de pelea?

—No un pequeño si no tal vez una pequeña —yo lo mire sorprendido

—¿De verdad te gustaría tener una hija? —él asintió

—¿Qué te parece si empezamos practicando desde ahora? —dijo acercándose a mi cuello y depositando un suave beso, yo solté un suspiro de satisfacción

—Me parece la idea más estupenda que he escuchado en días, pero creo que podemos saltarnos la parte de practicar, directamente podríamos intentarlo —Gohan sonrió y me dio un suave beso en los labios

—Yo pensé que antes te gustaría _entrenar _mucho

—¿Quién dijo que dejaremos de entrenar? Aunque tengamos un hijo vamos a seguir haciéndolo todas las noches

—Estupendo, comencemos de una vez —dijo tomándome en brazos y llevándome a la habitación

Toda la noche estuvimos "fabricando" un pequeño heredero, y de ahora en adelante nos esforzaríamos todos los días para que Gohan tenga su pequeña oponente de pelea.

**FIN **

Este es el final, espero que les haya gustado, como siempre gracias a las que leyeron hasta aquí, a quienes se tomaran la molestia de dejarme algún mensaje o review con su opinión y a quienes no, igualmente muchas gracias a todas, gracias a quienes me siguen siempre y están esperando alguna nueva locura que escribo, esto es para todas ustedes.

En cuanto a la historia tengo que decir que me encanto escribir sobre Gohan y Videl, espero no haberme salido mucho de sus personalidades, pero Gohan es el único de los Saiyajin al que puedo imaginar diciendo en voz alta un "te amo" es el único lo suficientemente cursi como para aceptar tan abiertamente a Videl y sus sentimientos por ella. Así que por fin me anime a escribir sobre este personaje que tanto amo y espero que el resultado les haya gustado, ojala que esta historia haya sido de su agrado pues he disfrutado mucho escribiéndola.

Un abrazo y un beso a todas, nos leemos en la próxima oportunidad… Adiós


End file.
